


In every reality, we meet

by ULTIOcean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Dolls, Drowning, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Kidnapping, M/M, Near Death Experiences, October Prompt Challenge, October writting Challenge, Poisoning, from tumblr, gen - Freeform, graphic depictions of body horror, injuries, klance, loss of voice, some other pairings on the side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 61,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ULTIOcean/pseuds/ULTIOcean
Summary: Small one-shots about our favorite team, taken from a prompt list on tumblr for the October Writting Challenge, in which i'll write 31 short stories, unrelated to each other, each insipred by the prompt of the day.Most of them will either be Klance or Gen, with some other pairings on the side.I will be posting one story per day following said list, each story will have a small summary and the extensive version of the tags will be written on the author's notes of said story, since i don't want to clutter the tag list above. Only warnings and triggers or things i consider serious will be put on the official tags, for everything else, check the author's notes on each chapter.If you feel any tag needs to be added, feel free to tell me.That said, let the month of writting begin, and enjoy the ride.





	1. Day 1: Revenge (Tastes sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> Tags for Day 1:  
> Established relationship - Boyfriends - Klance - Sickfic (kinda) - Lance being Lance - Fluff - Fluff and angst - Happy ending - Dorks - Dorks in love - Keith is a good boyfriend - Lance is trying - Cuddles, all of them - Sweet - Alternate universe: Modern setting -
> 
> PROMPT LIST : http://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/image/177941943723

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a bad day at work and wants to eat some cake to indulge, but said cake is nowhere to be seen, and the only logical reason is that his boyfriend ate it. 
> 
> Keith said he didn't. 
> 
> He lied.

* * *

Lance narrowed his eyes as he looked in the fridge, roaming over the expanse of the shelves as he looked for the thing. You know? The _thing_ he'd been saving for weeks for when he had a _bad day_ ™ , the thing that he was craving right now, but was nowhere in sight. 

Maybe it was behind the mayonnaise? Nope, not there.

Uhh...maybe he put it under the bowl of oranges? Nah, not there either. It wasn't on the veggie drawer, neither on the egg shelf or covered by the huge lettuce on the top corner. He knew for a fact that he'd stored it safely and carefully on their fridge, awaiting the day he'd need it, so for it to have suddenly disappeared it could only mean one thing...

"Keith, babe, did you eat a small chocolate cake that was on the fridge?" It was swiss chocolate sponge cake with a creamy mousse-like filling and topped with a coffee glaze. In other words, heaven on earth. It had costed him fifteen bucks, bought from one of the best patisseries in town, and he'd been really excited to taste it, so he was a teensy bit pissed right now.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Keith raise a brow from the sofa, humming softly before answering him. "No, I didn't. I don't remember anything like that on our fridge, are you sure you didn't eat it already?" He gasped dramatically, turning around with a hand above his heart, feigning hurt -which wasn't difficult because he was exhausted and now disappointed- as he rose his finger to point at Keith.

"How can you say that!? I would _know_ if I ate something so delicious. I left it on the top right, like, three days ago, I was waiting for a hellish day like today to eat it so I would feel better, and now it's _gone_." He pouted, crossing his arms as his boyfriend looked at him with an amused expression, which, _rude_.

"Sorry Lance, but I really don't know what happened to it, maybe we threw it out without noticing? There was a lot of trash and spoiled food that we had to take care of two days ago, right? Maybe we didn't see it?" It was a possibility. They discovered, as soon as they began living together, that they were _horrible_ at managing their food.

Sometimes they bought too much and it ended up spoiled, or they forgot it was there and didn't eat it, passing the due date and having to ponder if it was still fit for human consumption when they finally found it. (It wasn't.)

Other times, they bought ingredients to make dinner themselves, but would miscalculate the amount, and the veggies and fruit would go bad, leaving a stench that wasn't at all pleasant and a whole lot of mold no one wanted to clean but _had to._ And then there were the times when they bought too little, and ate so much junk food the leftovers piled inside the fridge and became a mishmash of burger and fries that looked to have gained sentience.

Which was what happened two days ago. So maybe the cake had been caught in the crossfire and ended in the trashcan. The mere thought just made him want to _weep_.

It had looked _so good,_ with such a shiny glaze, and the sponge cake seemed really fluffy too....Ugh, he cursed his back luck.

"I'm sorry about your cake, Lance. Wanna tell me about your day?" Keith laid down on the couch and opened his arms, and he immediately threw himself at him, knowing his boyfriend wouldn't even flinch, since he was ripped, and also a personal trainer at the local gym.

He took a second to feel Keith's arms around him, the warmth of his body and the smell of his shampoo, the dips and creases of his chest and the toned muscles that cradled him and made him feel safe. " Ugh, it's been the _worst_. So, I was just going around doing my thing, you know? Putting things on shelves like normal, when this douche of a dude comes out of nowhere and begins harassing me-" He babbled and seethed and didn't stop speaking for a long, long while.

But Keith never interrupted unless it was to ask a question in concern or add his own input about the _absolutely annoying_ and _unbelievable_ people in Lance's line of work.

Retail.

By the time he finished his tale, he was breathing hard, hands clenched on Keith's sweater as he struggled not to cry. He _hated_ his job, and the people there -except Hunk, Hunk was an angel sent by god to keep him sane- but he didn't have a choice until he saved enough money to pay for the damages done to his car in a small accident a few months ago.

And then he still had to pay for his degree after, he owed a lot of money still.

Working in retail was actually just a temporary job, he was waiting to finally work on what he really loved, the career he had worked hard for and studied to get a degree on.

Teaching.

He wanted to teach children, he'd always been good with them, and it had been his dream since he could remember, he'd drained himself dry to achieve that dream, and it was about to become a reality.

He had a place already, a small school managed by Mrs.Allura, who had told him that when Coran -one of the oldest teachers there- retired, Lance would take his place and finally make his title of teacher official. But until then, he had to keep paying bills and repairs and what not, so what had he done? Look for a temporary job to keep them afloat while he got his dream job.

And it was killing him.

Thank god it was only another month.

He didn't think he'd been able to take much more of that.

"You know you could always leave that job, right? I don't mind paying for things until Allura finally employs you, she's a friend- well, more like a sister, really- and we know she won't go back on her word." He knew, of course he _knew_. Keith's brother, Shiro, and his husband, Adam, were friends with Allura since high school, and that, by default, made Keith her friend, and therefore Lance, too.

But Lance was stubborn and headstrong, and damned prideful while he was at it too. He felt like a leech if he wasn't contributing to keeping their household afloat, it always made him feel guilty and inadequate, like he wasn't enough for Keith, like he deserved _better_.

"Hey, c'mon now, stop thinking so much. It was only a suggestion, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I only want you to be happy." Lance only grumbled in response, burrowing his head on the crook of Keith's neck, curling up like a child and not caring at all that he sounded whiny.

"A chocolate cake would've made _me_ happy..." He whispered, and felt Keith sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair, his other hand rubbing circles on his back and making him sleepy.

"I think it's time to go sleep, Lance. You have an early shift tomorrow, don't you?" He groaned and refused to get up, but his boyfriend already knew about his bad habits and picked him up effortlessly, walking to their bed and laying him down softly before dropping a chaste kiss to his lips, then leaving to brush his teeth.

Lance, meanwhile, giggled like a love-struck teenager, rolled around like a burrito, and stopped right at the edge with his arms dangling over the side of the mattress, head tilted to the left as his eyes bore on the trashcan right by Keith's desk.

He focused intently and thought he saw red, and as he narrowed his eyes and squinted, he could read the word ' _Olkar-_ ' . He gasped and got up, running to dig into the trashcan, taking out the purple-red envelope that said _'Okarion Patisserie'_ , the exact same one that he'd bought that chocolate cake from.

So Keith had lied to him. He had eaten his cake. Wow, talk about honesty.

He wasn't even mad anymore, just...kind of sad? Disappointed maybe? It wasn't a big deal, not anymore since Keith had soothed his worries and listened to his ranting, which made him feel better. Keith's affectionate touches, comforting words and his silent support always did that to him.

But that had been a _really_ nice cake.

A bit of revenge was in order.

McClain style.

\--

The next day, as Keith left for work, Lance -who still had a few hours before he himself had to go- went out to buy some pie, the apple one that he knew his boyfriend liked so much. And just because he was already there, he took some things their fridge was missing, humming a little tune all the way, thinking about how many photos he was gonna snap that same evening.

It was going to be _hilarious_.

He got home and dumped the things on their respective places, and, because he was so thorough with his pranks, he took the bottle of chilly sauce out of the bag, opened the apple pie, and spilled a few drops on the filling before closing it again, then put the envelope back together like nothing had happened.

And just to be sure it worked, he left a sweet note telling Keith it was for him, even signing it with a kiss and a few hearts.

Feeling lighter and with a smirk blooming on his face, Lance left for work, giddy and eager for his shift to end so he could laugh at Keith, and then berate him for lying and ask for kisses in compensation....

As soon as his lips weren't on fire anymore, of course.

\--

Six hours later, and Lance was ready to call it a day. He quickly dressed himself and said good-bye to Hunk -who left with his girlfriend- running towards the bus stop so he was sure he didn't miss it, glancing longingly at the store on the far end of the street, the one that was now closed because of repairs and wouldn't open until a few months down the line.

' _Adios_ , my sweet cake, it's sad that I never got to taste you.' He bemoaned, brushing away an invisible tear just as the bus arrived, going to take him home to where his boyfriend would probably be screaming to the high heavens, his mouth on fire with no way to make it stop, since he couldn't drink milk.

'Just cold water for you, mister liar.' He chuckled to himself, knowing for a fact that Keith could take spicy without trouble, but it would still annoy him to no end, leaving him grumbling and pouting until Lance smoothed out his frown with a few kisses here and there.

Ah, he couldn't wait.

\--

As soon as he got home and caught sight of Keith, slumped on the floor cradling his stomach while he groaned, he reassessed his previous thought; he could _definitely_ wait.

He threw his bag unceremoniously to the floor, closing the door with his foot and running towards his boyfriend, cradling his sweaty face in his hands as he worriedly asked him what was wrong.

"I dunno....I think it's- ugh- someting I ate." Lance brushed his bangs away and tried to feel for a fever, but found nothing, and he seemed coherent and alert, just in pain, which was a relief.

"Babe, what did you eat? Did it smell bad? Was it past its due date-?" Keith shook his head, pushing his hands harder against his stomach, one of them going to cover his mouth as he coughed a little. Lance was beginning to panic.

"No- just...that apple pie -Lance froze- you bought for me, did you check the label for dairy?" Lance nodded fervently, relieved, he always checked the labels on everything, it was second nature to him now. Keith was lactose intolerant, and it always made him feel like shit when he accidentally ate some, nothing that wouldn't go away the next day but- not pretty, he didn't like it when Keith suffered.

"Yeah, it didn't have any so ..." He held Keith's arms and led him to the couch.

"Ugh, my mouth burns.......I- is that...normal?" Lance stopped short, the gears inside his brain turning as he caught up to one small tiny detail; the chilly sauce. He wanted to laugh to himself, saying it was impossible, that it made no sense a chilly sauce would have lactose or anything but- but he had to check, had to make sure. "Wait here just a sec." He fled through their house and opened the drawer in the kitchen, taking out the bottle and reading the too small letters-

 _'Allergens notice: Contains milk.'_ And there it was, Lance's mistake. He was always so careful, so thorough, but he'd been too excited to exact a petty revenge on his boyfriend, and now he felt like shit because of him, with an added burn to boot. He threw the bottle inside the bin, and ran all the way to the lounge, crouching before Keith, ready to fess up.

"I'm sorry- I didn't meant to- I didn't check and- you know I always check-" Keith put a hand on his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"Slowly, Lance, I can't understand a word you're -ugh- saying." He took a deep breath, gulping down the nausea rising in his throat, looking up into Keith's pained face and tearing up when he noticed just how pale and sick he looked.

"I- I found the wrapping of- of the cake I bought in our room and- and I was so mad because I wanted it _so_ much but- but I was angrier at the fact that you lied to me so- so I...I wanted to get back at you." Keith groaned and doubled over, and Lance nearly fell in his haste to hold him in between his arms, rubbing his back in what he hoped were comforting motions.

"So- so you- _what_? Gave me milk as- as revenge?" Horrified that Keith would think he would ever do something like that to him on purpose, the tears that had been gathering in the corners of his eyes finally fell, a small steady stream down his cheeks.

"Wh- no! I would never-!" His breath hitched, and he struggled to talk through his hiccups. "I bought t-the pie you love so much a-and put some chilly s-sauce inside as a- a prank." He sniffed, trying to be silent, hoping that Keith would continue looking away. He hated crying, but he hated even more when someone saw him do it, it made him feel...weak.

"I just w-wanted a little p-payback but I f-forgot to check the label o-of the sauce....I-I'm sorry Keith..." His boyfriend finally looked up, his bout of nausea -or maybe cramps- seemingly over. He let out a sigh of relief, but his calm expression faded rapidly as he looked up at Lance, and then his face turned pained, eyes wide and slightly panicked.

"Hey, _hey_ , c'mon it's fine, don't cry. You know I won't die from this. It'll suck, yeah, but by tomorrow night I will be right as rain." Keith opened his arms in invitation and, although he felt guilty and undeserving of affection right now, his body knew what he wanted before his mind catched up to his thoughts, and he was throwing himself at his boyfriend, curling with him on the couch as he sniffed pathetically.

"I'm so sorry...you know I would never do this to you on purpose....I hate it when you are hurt." He felt the steady rise and fall of the other's chest, the warmth of his arms around his body, holding him tight, their legs curling together as Keith sought closeness, cuddling being something that made him feel better when he was sick.

"I know, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean it, I know you would never do something like that, and I'm...sorry about your cake, too. I was half asleep that day after classes, finished too late and was about to faint with both hunger and exhaustion. I just...opened the fridge and ate the first thing I got my hands on...I didn't even notice it was your cake until I had already finished." Lance shook his head, muttering that he didn't care about that as much as the fact that he'd lied to him about it, and, even then, he wasn't _that_ mad about it.

He _loved_ Keith, he wasn't about to have a fight for something as silly as food, it just so happened that that day had been a very bad one for him, and his only solace had been that small piece of heaven he had stored for emergencies.

"S'okay, was silly anyways, I was just really ticked off that day, it wasn't your fault. We share everything, I've eaten things that were yours too, sometimes, and you've never berated me for it." Keith hummed in acknowledgment, the vibrations calming his nerves and making him relax bit by bit until he was sure he was going to fall asleep right then and there.

He always said that the most comfortable place in the whole world was between Keith's arms.

He still stood by that.

"Yeah, well, I'm working on what I like, and I don't get stressed as much as you do. I know how bad your job can get, and how you're doing your best until Allura hires you officially, so I don't mind indulging you sometimes, as long as you don't make a habit out of it." He chuckled, rubbing his forehead against Keith's chest, inhaling the scent of his soap and feeling the beating of his heart, like a lullaby soothing him to sleep.

"I don't know what I did to deserve _you_." He said, cuddling closer against Keith.

"You were pretty persistent, that's what." He pretended to be offended, then sighed in content when Keith nuzzled against the crook of his neck, his breath ghosting over his ear and sending a shiver down his spine. "Lance..." The whisper of his name made warmth travel down the length of his body, and a shaky suspire left him before he could help it, his hands running over the expanse of Keith's back as the other leaned closer and then-

"You're going to want to move, I have to go to the bathroom like- _now_." Lance somersaulted over the side of the couch, watching with grief as Keith ran towards the bathroom, where he would most likely spend the rest of the night. He crawled over to the door with a pillow and a blanket, and curled into a ball as he waited for his boyfriend to come out, even if he had to wait till morning with him.

This had been his fault, after all, so he would take care of him and make sure Keith had all he needed and was as comfortable as possible until he felt better.

It was the least he could do.

\--

By the time Keith stopped feeling indisposed, the sun had begun to rise, and Lance had stayed awake every minute, giving him water and medicine and supplements, blankets and soft touches and whatever he needed so he would get better.

It had been a long night, but the one who'd most suffered had been Keith, so he had no right to complain. He just carried his tired boyfriend to their bed, tucked him in like a blanket burrito, and gave him cuddles till he fell asleep, smiling softly when the crease of his brow finally disappeared and his expression smoothed out into a calm, relaxed one.

Soft breaths left Keith's lips, and, thinking he was knocked out, Lance began talking to himself, something that always helped him calm down. "I'm really sorry about this...I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have gotten so worked up over a stupid cake or hidden it like a child...I should have just told you.." At his side, Keith turned around and nuzzled his face on Lance's chest, discarding the blankets in favour of curling against him, legs intertwined, his dark hair tickling his chin and neck.

He felt like crying again.

"I'm so stupid, you always share everything with me, I shouldn't have gotten so upset. Ugh, I feel like the worst boyfriend ever..." A faint chuckle made him freeze, and his chest shook from Keith's small laughs, his arms tightening their grip just as he leaned away, looking into his purple eyes, sleepy and half-lidded but still awake.

"Stop beating yourself over it, Lance, it was just a joke. You know I like your jokes, one of the main reasons I began dating you was because they always blew up in your face or came back to bite you in the ass, it was funny." He pretended to be outraged, his hands pushing Keith away without any real force behind the motions.

"How _dare_ you? I thought you dated me because of my extremely good looks and astounding intelligence?" Keith raised a brow, and looked him up and down without any kind of shame whatsoever.

"Well, you definitely have the looks... -Lance lit up- ...of an idiot." He gasped, screeching like a madman.

"Okay, first of all, _rude_. And second of all-" His tirade was stopped by warm lips being pressed to his, and he couldn't help but melt against Keith as he hugged him close and kissed him sweetly, fiercely and full of fire like he always did. They broke away after a while, and Lance could feel his face burning, noticing that his boyfriend's cheeks were tinted a soft red that probably rivaled his, both of them breathing hard.

"Well...that's one way of shutting me up. If you wanted to kiss me so much, you only had to ask, babe." He tried to smirk, but it probably came all soft and sappy and love-sick like, an expression he had no idea how it looked like, but that Pidge -Keith's partner at the gym- always said he made when he looked at his boyfriend.

Keith smiled, dimples on the corners of his lips. "And there's the Lance I know. Stop thinking so much about it, I'm not mad, and I know you didn't do it with malice, it was just a joke gone wrong. Forget about it, and go look in the fridge, okay?" Confused, but not willing to contradict his tired boyfriend, Lance got up and walked to their fridge, opening the door and coming face to face with-

A cake.

And not just any cake, but the exact same one he'd bought.

"Keith- what-?" He left the kitchen and ran towards their bedroom, watching Keith's features soften as he crushed the pillow between his arms.

" I felt really bad about eating your cake, you know? I asked Shiro if I could get out of work a bit early, and ran to the store to buy you another. I knew the place was always packed, and that I probably wouldn't be able to get any but- they were closing that day, and I really wanted to replace the one I ate." Lance sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through Keith's hair, listening to him sigh and snuggle, comfortable.

"So I waited in line for two hours to buy it." Lance stopped all movement, ready for the earth to open up and swallow him whole. God, he just wasn't a _bad boyfriend_ , he had ascended to _the worst boyfriend_ ever, he had no redemption now. "I just...wanted to see you smile, and if a cake was what you needed to feel happy, then I didn't mind. I hate it when you're stressed." Aaand Lance was gone, dead, deceased, he didn't deserve that cake, didn't deserve to even look at it, he was trash, the worst of the worst- what did he even do-

"I still don't know what I did to deserve you." Keith hummed and looked at him, opening his arms with what he now knew -after so much time together- was an invitation to cuddle and kiss and hug, share caresses with one another until they succumbed to asleep.

"Don't be silly, you're you, and that's more than enough for me." Lance slowly crawled on the bed and wiggled around until he was between Keith's arms, enjoying the way he held him, tight without being suffocating, tender but firm.

"You're too good to me." He whispered.

"Just the right amount." Keith answered, cradling Lance closer and humming a song under his breath, a long forgotten lullaby that his mother used to sing for him. Between that and the sound of his heartbeat, Lance was out within seconds, feeling his stress and guilt ebb away, being replaced by joy and delight instead.

The next morning, when they both woke, he ate the small cake that Keith had bought, all the while with his boyfriend smiling tenderly at him from the counter.

It tasted sweet.

But Keith was sweeter.

And he would chose him over dessert anytime.

 


	2. Day 2: Lookalike (Copycat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Earth with the Atlas to stop the galra once and for all, the team lands on a planet where an alien species that are like mirrors live.
> 
> Lance thinks it's creepy to see his teammates with their doubles, but it's nothing compared to seeing Keith with his own copy, or bearing witness to his own taking shape.
> 
> He can't help but think it's weird and unsettling, and then the day takes a turn for the worst, making him curse his luck. But he has people looking out for him, and the day ends in a much better note than it had begun.
> 
> Much, much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for Day 2: Klance - pining Lance - pining Keith - oblivious idiots - idiots in love - dorks in love - angst - angst with a happy ending - fluff - near death experiences - poisoning - declarations of love - kinda - kisses - i forgot about romelle - lmao - i remembered later - post S7 - Canon compliant - 
> 
> Enjoy another one! Feel free to drop a comment if you enjoyed it :D

* * *

He couldn't believe his eyes.

He would have thought he was hallucinating, hadn't Coran explained this before landing on the planet.

"Is this for real? What the hel- heck, man?" Allura turned around and frowned at him, glaring slightly, obviously displeased as an identical copy of her stood to her right, hair a cotton candy pink and eyes a striking, vibrant red, her dress yellow and orange.

If it wasn't because of the color difference, he wouldn't have been able to tell one princess from the other, it was a perfect replica, down to the last altean marking -although red- and scar or scrape on her body.

" _Lance_ -she admonished him- be respectful. Coran and I already explained this to you, the Veidrodis are a mirror-like species, their race doesn't have a physical form on their own, and communicating with other beings in their original shape is really difficult, and almost practically impossible." Ahhh, yeah, he remembered _now_ , they mentioned it before leaving the Atlas, and it wasn't like he forgot but....he'd just hadn't been paying too much attention.

An alien race that had no shape or form, nearly impossible to see to the naked eye, with a reflective skin that absorbed and reflected light and made them blend in with their surroundings, a natural property that had allowed them to avoid the galra and fight them even as far back as when Altea fell. They had been allies of Alfor, and when they had learnt that his daughter was alive, they'd wanted to meet her at all costs, and sent a hailing to the ship to fulfill that wish.

Given their biology -Allura had said- they used the form of those they met to communicate, imitating their physical appearance for a better understanding, since their race talked with each other with sonar like voices, sound waves or something similar. Pidge was the expert, not him, he just had a vague idea of how they worked.

Still, it was kind of....unsettling to see them side by side, identical to the point of being creepy.

But Coran had said that they changed colors on purpose, and that they would do so because it was disrespectful to completely imitate the person before them, so they refracted light in a way that disrupted the color spectrum, making them slightly different so they could be picked apart from the original.

Small mercies, he supposed.

Didn't make them less creepy, though.

"They can only mirror the creature right before them, so it's not like they are doing this for any other reason than it's their only way to speak with us and show themselves. Be understanding of their situation, am I clear?" Allura pinned him with a look that said _'Do not mess this up'_ and probably ' _Be respectful, they do not do this on purpose, is just how their species works'_.

So he gulped, gave her a nod that seemed to satisfy her, and watched as both Alluras began speaking, their voices indistinguishable from one another.

Great, _another_ creepy factor.

This was just getting to be a wonderful day.

He turned away -not wanting to watch the exchange for fear of having a brain meltdown- and watched the expanse of the forest , left to right, before his eyes landed on the red paladin, who stood still as a rock, his galran ears -which only came out when he felt threatened or wary- flattened to his sides, twitching from time to time while his eyes never strayed from the space before him.

In a matter of minutes, it was obvious why.

A shape began taking form, slowly but surely, and before Lance could blink, another Keith stood there, and he spluttered and felt himself get warm, from his chest and all the way to his cheeks and even the tips of his ears. He tried to even out his breathing or look away, but both of those actions were all but impossible for him, his eyes were glued to the copy of his teammate, from head to toe a perfect replica in different colors.

It wasn't the white hair or the red eyes that caught his attention, though, neither the black and blue jacket and boots or the tanner skin. It was the beautiful smile taking over half his face, the kind that was soft and sweet and he saved for Shiro, Krolia, or Kosmo. It lit up his features, making dimples appear on the corner of his mouth, eyes crinkling and shining with mirth while a slight blush covered his cheeks and nose.

It was a look of pure happiness, and it made him shine brighter than any star in the sky.

Lance wanted to turn away, avert his eyes- but he found himself mesmerized by the relaxed, mellow version of his teammate, the sound of his laugh, the creases by his eyes, the smooth skin of his brow as he didn't frown, but smiled instead. He felt his heart thumping against his ribcage, the force so strong it scared him, a melting warmth blooming inside his chest and expanding towards his cheeks; his whole face was _burning_.

He had to turn away to prevent being seen, he didn't want anyone to know about his....infatuation with Keith, he knew it had no future, that the red paladin didn't think of him that way, and if anyone tried to meddle, it would surely just end in humiliation for him.

He'd actually never really seen Keith's smile first person, barely caught glimpses of it from the back or as he turned away, but he knew he looked at Shiro with soft eyes and a level of admiration Lance could never hope to achieve, knew that that same gentle look was directed at Krolia on a daily basis, Keith's shy personality giving way to more expressions he'd never thought he'd see.

And Kosmo....well, Keith loved that cosmic wolf to death, most of his smaller smiles were gifted to him, as if the wolf had any idea how precious they were, how much Lance would kill to be on the receiving end of even half that love. Even the others were privy to Keith's tender side, his gentleness, but none of it ever reached Lance, and as much as he tried to hide it...it hurt.

He wanted it; that softness, that companionship, that _love_. He wanted it all, his attention.

He was selfish.

He slapped his cheeks and breathed deep, shaking his head as to forget the last five minutes had even happened, watching a white and pink colored Hunk chat with his friend and a rainbow colored Pidge staring at their original as they tried to examine themselves, staring in awe and taking notes like an excited little scientist.

It helped distract him, and more so when his eyes landed on a green haired Coran twirling his mustache and a completely black colored Shiro with striking white eyes, their leader staring at his twin with horror, slowly inching away like he'd seen a ghost. He had to admit it was disturbing, if not extremely eerie....or maybe ominous was the word he was looking for.

Nah, it was just downright _creepy_.

The copy seemed flustered and changed their eyes to black but- that just made Shiro _more_ uncomfortable, if before it looked like they were looking into your soul, now it looked like something out of a nightmare, with the black sclera and everything. The black paladin's face made him chuckle, and he totally forgot about his small angst-fest from before, now enjoying the way everyone was interacting with their doubles.

And then came his turn.

Someone touched his shoulder, and he whirled away, a pick up line on the tip of his tongue that died when his eyes landed on the figure, a perfect mirror image of his person. They had blue hair, and the clothes' colors were all inverted, but they still had his face, his grin, his legs and hands and skin color, they still had his eyes, the ones he'd inherited from his mom's side of the family.

It rubbed him the wrong way, for some reason.

But he remembered Allura's words, and tried to be nice, they had done nothing to him, after all, it was just how they worked, how they _lived_ , he couldn't fault them for that.

"Hey, nice to meet you there, name's Lance, and yours?" His double smiled, and it was strange to see it being genuine and without the usual bravado he put in all his gestures and expression, it felt like he was being exposed, and he didn't like it.

"I am called Ann-urh, pleased to meet you, Blue paladin." Ann-urh giggled softly, and Lance felt himself blush for some estrange reason. Nope, he could determine he didn't like this at all, no sir. He chose who to share those smiles and soft looks with, and this -dude, dudette, person- this _person_ had no right to give them for free just like that, he felt _violated_.

A sound akin to a dying whale made him freeze, and he turned in time to watch Keith give him his back and walk away, his steps determined and loud, carrying right to his mother, who was talking with her own twin, colored in pastels and seeming amused with...whatever Keith's problem was.

He saw his ears twitching before they retracted, and he thought he'd saw a dusting of red on his human ones. But that must have been because he was mad, or angry...maybe annoyed.

He hated that he couldn't read him like he could the others, it was infuriating.

"Paladin Lance?" He turned, flinching without meaning to when he saw his own face again.

"Yeah, what is it Ann-urh?" They grinned at the sound of their name, holding his hand and tugging him towards the city entrance with insistence, making some chirping noises that sounded like the grinding of metal. Weird.

"There's a beautiful garden in the city that has a waterfall. I heard you're the paladin of water, right? Do you wish to see it? I assure you, it's a sight you'll never forget." Their enthusiasm and eagerness rubbed off on him, but he remembered the Team's protocol and dug his feet into the terrain to stop for a tick, calling out to Allura.

"Princess! A kind native has offered to show me the sights of their beautiful city, can I go?" He tried to sound as proper as he could, and saw that Allura appreciated his wording, giving him a small smile as she nodded, answering him.

"Of course, Lance. We will be in the government's building on the far east, come search for us after your visit, and feel free to share your thoughts when you return. It's always good to learn about other cultures, wouldn't you say, Governor Tha-ys?" The bubblegum Allura nodded, smiling at the princess with honest eyes and a small laugh.

"Indeed, Princess." The both of them returned to their talk, calling to the other paladins and their twins so they could follow towards the building. He watched Keith inch away from his copy, looking extremely put out, and managed to get a glimpse of that smile that threatened to tear his heart out of his chest, hurting even when it didn't come from who he wanted it to.

He, meanwhile, turned to face his own copy, holding their hand as the other babbled about their gardens and flowers and the gorgeous waterfall that decorated the plaza, guiding him through streets and markets, the people waving at him.

It was like seeing double. And it made his hair stand on end.

"We're close, Paladin Lance! You'll love it, I'm sure. Let's take this short-cut, the plaza is always brimming with tourists and people, it's quicker over here!" Ann-urh giggled and led him through an intricate set of alleyways and narrow streets, through tunnels and archways that became darker and darker with time, the light not reaching them and giving him a sense of foreboding he didn't like.

At all.

"Ann-urh, I think we...should go back, I have a bad feeling about this." His twin stopped, looking around in a frenzy, slightly panicked, eyes wide and frantic while they whipped their head back and forth.

"Wha- where- it should be around here! Did I take a wrong turn?" They walked a few feet ahead, Lance still hot on their heels, but hands no longer intertwined. The alien peeked at an alleyway and let out a high pitched sound, clicking their teeth in a way that made Lance shudder. He could admit he wasn't fond of this species, he just couldn't help it, everything about them was unsettling.

"Ann, let's just turn back and search for an exit, I can contact my teammates-"

"Aha!" He heard their shout of triumph, as if they had found what they'd been searching for, but his head was turned away, so he didn't know if it was the exit or some sort of signal, maybe a map or a pathway that led them back.

He opened his mouth to ask about it, about to turn to the right, but he had no time to do that at all, because not even a tick later, something sharp prickled the skin on the back of his neck, and he dropped to the floor like a rock with a scream. He gagged and panted, out of breath, and tried to move, to speak, but could do neither, body unresponsive and heavy like lead, his chest burning with the small intake of air he got.

The only part of him that could move were his eyes, and he focused them on the other's face- his own face, watching the look of utter satisfaction that took over their features, the smile widening until it looked demonic, twisting his face into something sinister.

"I _knew_ it had to be over here. I was scared I lost it somewhere, these damn alleys look all the same." Lance was horrified when he saw the syringe in their hands, glinting in the dim lights, now empty of whatever it had inside. But the horror didn't end up there, his copy smirked and began changing; their blue hair slowly became brown, the clothes bled their color away and mirrored Lance's own, and his skin turned a few shades darker until it matched perfectly with his.

He watched in a stupor as a perfect imitation, a doppelgänger of his person, stood above him with a malevolent glint in his eyes, teeth bared in a sadistic grin as they hummed, twirling around once before squatting close to his head.

" Pretty nice, isn't it? I think I did a good job in my imitation, down to the last scar and scratch. I don't think anyone would be able to tell us apart, do you?" The predatory smirk sent a shiver down Lance's spine, and he struggled to move- do something, but not even his voice would cooperate, he was stuck and he had no idea what was going on.

Only that he was in danger, and pretty fucked too, while he was at it.

"Of course not, I'm a perfect mirror of yourself, not even your precious teammates would be able to tell us apart, which is exactly what I need. Galra pay pretty nicely to those that work hard, and I've been a really good spy all this time." Lance felt himself go cold all over, his hands spasming as he tried to close them into fists, throat burning as he fought to get the words out.

" If I manage to get this virus in the ship you fly, I'll be rich, I'll have money for a thousand lifetimes, and I'll finally be able to leave this god forsaken planet. I didn't think it would be this easy, but I chose you for a reason." They laughed maniacally, their words cruel and piercing right through his heart, making him whimper, tears brimming on the corner of his eyes from being thought of as weak once more.

But he _wasn't_.

"Y-ou...w..on't...ge-et awa-y...w...ith...t-his...." His copy hummed as if in thought, then tilted their head impossibly, almost breaking their neck, the image gruesome and like something out of his worst nightmares.

"Ohhh, he talks. _Strange_ , the venom should stop you from doing...much of anything, really. But getting back to your hopeful statement....what makes you think I won't? I'm pretty sure none of your friends will notice the change, none of them would care enough to." Ann nearly bend over in half, their head hanging at an angle impossible for a human.

"I've been watching you for a while, you know? Your interactions, the way you talk, how you move...Your friends are all smart and cautious, they have peculiar characteristics that make them irreplaceable, hard to imitate.” The alien chuckled humorlessly, their eyes so wide it was sickening.

"But _you_...you were loud and annoying, seeking attention and looking for fun....you were the easiest one to impersonate, so plain and common." They caressed his cheek, making his skin crawl.“ I also heard that you originally piloted the Blue one, but changed to the Red for some reason, there was a rumor amongst the coalition that the bonds between Paladin and Lion had grown weaker now, so I wonder...”

"Will the Red one really notice something is wrong? It would be here already if it cared enough. You're on your own, and your team will take me with open arms and a smile, since I'm perfect in _every_ aspect. And by the time they finally see something is amiss...it will be too late." The tears that fell from his eyes were hot, and they hurt, but not as much as the words being spat to him like poison, tainting his mind and making him doubt himself, his team. His insecurities coming afloat in the light of these developments.

And the fact that Red was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm, I still need something to be complete...what was it..? Oh, yes-" Ann kneeled by his body, their hand going to his waist and snatching his bayard away. "It won't transform, but it'll make do. I hope you have a good nights sleep, _paladin_ , you'll be seeing your friends very soon." With those parting words, Ann left in a hurry, leaving him crumpled on the floor, struggling to breath, his body beginning to get numb from his feet and up, slowly, like he was being burned alive.

It was torture, and he wanted to scream- but his voice was all but gone.

The pins and needles on his legs stabbed him incessantly, and he couldn't help the tears that dropped down his cheeks, making it harder for him to take in air as he choked on his silent sobs, his emotions all bundled into one.

 _Shame_.

He was so ashamed for falling on this trap, for being so trusting and naive, he thought that, without Lotor and Zarkon, they were a little safer, that people would begin trusting them more, _believe_ in them. But two years of radio silence weren't so easily overcome, and it was obvious some people seeked salvation in other places, followed the path that they thought would make their dreams a reality.

He should have been wary, even when Allura said the Veidrodis were harmless, he had been itchy all day, and hadn't liked these people since the beggining, had felt that something was out of place.

He should have stayed with his teammates.

His heart hurt. He didn't want to die alone. He was scared, and cold, and the world was blurring before his eyes, like it was raining. And then the darkness seeped in, first around the edges, slowly inching in towards the center, leaving nothing but a pinprick of light that lasted but a whole minute.

And then his chest froze, and he exhaled a shocked gasp.

And the darkness became absolute.

\--

"...ce......ance.....Lance! Wake up, _please_!" A voice, far away and distorted, faint and broken, woke him from his slumber.

And then immediately wished it hadn't.

He screamed.

"Shit- Lance, calm down- breathe, _please_!" He was _trying_ , he was trying but- it hurt, so much.

Something cool touched his lips and dripped down his throat, soothing the burning inferno that choked him, the lava that scorched his mouth and lips and left him thirsty and dry. "That's it, c'mon, drink it all- you'll be fine." A hand smoothed his hair out of his face, brushing it back, fingers running through the tresses in a way that left him boneless, melting into the touch with a sigh when he finished drinking whatever that was.

"Lance, hey, can you open your eyes, for me?" The voice was familiar, kind. Familiar meant safe, that he could trust and listen. And so he did. He struggled to open his eyes, blinking a few times, trying to get rid of the fuzziness, but only making himself dizzy in the process.

"Hey, hey, slowly, look at me..." He groaned, then whimpered when making sounds hurt, too, and tried to focus watery eyes on the person before him, with dark hair and purple eyes, sporting ridiculous ears atop his head that were straight as a rod in distress.

_'Keith'_

"Okay, you're alive you- you're okay, I've got you. Hang on, I'm gonna-" Keith crouched closer to him, sneaking an arm around his back and another behind his knees, hoisting him up without effort, letting his head rest on the crook of his neck.

It was nice. He smelled like flowers. Lance liked flowers.

"Hey, don't you fall asleep on me, you have to stay awake, you hear me?" He did, but he couldn't answer, and he was so, so sleepy, he just wanted to rest, but....But the panic in Keith's voice made him stay, he sounded scared, and Lance didn't like it when he was scared, he liked his smile, he wanted to see him smile more often.

Maybe if he listened to Keith, he would smile at him.

He wanted that.

He liked his pretty smile, he was pretty, his smile was nice, Keith was nice.

He liked Keith.

"... _What?"_ He snuggled closer to him, an ache beginning to blossom in his chest again, making him squirm in discomfort. A whimper left his lips, and his hands curled and clutched on the piece of cloth closer to him, tears forming and falling as the ache from before came back full force.

" _Shit_ , nonono, it was supposed to last longer! Hang on Lance, we're close, we're _really_ close! Don't you dare die on me, not before- I haven't even told you- stay with me!" He liked the sound of that, he wanted to _stay_ , stay with Keith. But the ache had become a pain, and the pain rose until it was unbearable, and then it hurt so much he couldn't breathe.

He didn't remember blacking out.

\--

The sound of the healing pod opening up was the first thing he heard as he woke up, and he stumbled out and fell, right into someone's strong arms, which curled around him in a tight hug that thawed his frozen skin and made him melt. He thought it would be Hunk, or maybe even Shiro, but when he squinted his eyes open, the figure that greeted him was just slightly taller than him, with dark hair and even darker eyes, looking at him with such softness he thought he might still be dreaming.

"Lance....I'm so glad you're okay." Keith held him even closer, resting his chin on his shoulder. Lance was pretty sure he was either hallucinating, or dead, none of which appealed to him at the present moment, honestly. "I thought I lost you for a second there....that was....terryfing." Lance, still flabbergasted and confused, relished in the closeness of the person he liked, knowing it probably wouldn't last, and took the opportunity to ask about what happened, because he was pretty much blanking.

Keith hummed before leading them to the bed on the other side, sitting down while he helped Lance do the same. " We were having a chat with the Governor when ' _you_ ' came back, you were chatty and loud as usual, but your words were strange and you....you smelled wrong." Keith's cheeks tinted red, and Lance was pretty sure he was suffering the same fate.

"At first I thought I was imagining it, that it might had been the flowers of the garden you visited, but my galran senses were -basically- shouting at me a giant neon-colored ' _wrong_ ' and urging me to do something about it. So I talked with ' _you'_." Lance tilted his head, not understanding.

"You were....polite, still loud and vibrant but....there were no jabs, no playful banter, no inside jokes...there was no _Lance_. You looked at me like I was a stranger, like you didn't care, and I began suspecting something was _really_ wrong. And then I asked you if you remembered our bonding moment, and you said yes, that it had been a memorable time for _us_." Lance blanched, trying to imagine himself saying that, knowing that, given the chance to admit to it, he would never word it like that, ever.

"I basically ran him through with my luxite blade, the team nearly cut my head off for hurting ' _you_ '. But then I threatened to do worse if they didn't reveal themselves, and they did, changed colors right before our eyes. Then, with a little persuasion from Allura, told us what he'd done." He saw Keith's fist clench and his knuckles turn white, his mouth twisting into a snarl as he seemed to remember the memories with a sour face.

"He told us he poisoned you, and that you were possibly dead already- Hunk didn't kill him by sheer force of will. He refused to tell us where you were, and the lions couldn't find you because the quintessence in this planet is really messed up. So I told Allura I would find you and get you back to the Atlas, and she gave me a temporary antidote in hopes it would help." Lance looked at his hands, rose them and moved his fingers, resting his palm against his heart to feel his own heartbeat, the heat that had suffocated him no longer there, no longer crushing him.

"How...how did you find me, then?" He averted his gaze, unable to look Keith in the eye, feeling shy since they were alone, but wanting to enjoy it nonetheless.

"I....my galran sense of smell is...pretty accurate. And you...you smell like the ocean....always." Lance whined and hid his face in his hands, not understanding why Keith would say something so embarrassing like it was nothing, even thought it had been Lance who asked.

But still.

"You were...pretty out of it, and nearly gone, too. It was a close call." Lance bit his lip and nodded, unsure of what to say. "Hey...Lance." He turned, about to quip something silly at Keith to improve the mood and rise his spirits, but the words died in his throat at the look the other was giving him.

Soft, gentle, sweet, with half lidded eyes and mouth tilted up into a heart-stopping smile, dimples on each side, freckles airbrushing his nose and cheeks as a blush made them pop, teeth showing when his smile widened and his eyes crinkled with joy.

"I'm _really_ glad you're okay." Lance's heart stopped, the smile directed at him was overwhelming, disarming, _beautiful_ , sincere and honest and everything he'd ever hoped for. Keith leaned closer, and he thought he was going to die today, and not from poison or-or his own stupidity, but by being too close to the person he liked- either that, or a heart attack, whichever came first.

He thought Keith was going to kiss him.

But all he did was lean in closer to his ear to whisper. "Don't worry, I like you too."

And then walked out of the room like he'd just told him todays' weather instead of a confession. It took Lance a minute to reboot, and by then, Keith was almost out the door. He wasted no time into following him, screeching like a banshee while he ran.

" _Wait_! What do you mean, _too_!? What happened? Keith! _Keith_! You can't just drop that on me and leave!" A booming laugh answered him, and then-

" Sorry, seems it's another bonding moment you forgot, how sad!" He groaned and struggled to catch up, eventually managing to leap at Keith and bring him down, laying on top of him as he breathed hard, the other just chuckling in amusement.

" _Keeeeeith_ -" He whined, his face hot as a furnace, feeling a little better when he noticed that Keith wasn't doing any better. His eyes were shining and his cheeks were on fire, but he was still smiling, still gifting Lance with that wonderful sight he'd though he'd never receive.

"You kind of....." Keith got even redder still, if that was even possible. "...confessed to me when you were....out of it. Said you liked me and my smile, it was....pretty cute." A high pitched sound left Lance's throat, and he hid his face on Keith's chest, begging the world to swallow him so he wouldn't have to deal with past Lance's stupidity.

"That- that doesn't count-!" He felt Keith still under him, muscles tense in a way that he could recognize, but he wanted to look just to be sure, to gather some courage. He raised his head, and the devastated expression on the Red paladin's face said it all, eyes wide with a sadness that Lance knew very well, a sorrow he'd been experiencing for years now.

_'Don't worry, I like you too.'_

Like a brick to the face, it hit him, and fighting the urge to facepalm, Lance breathed deep, and locked gazes with the boy he liked, and who, supposedly, liked him back.

"That doesn't count, _because_ I was kind of dying, not the best scenario for a confession. So let me do it properly this time. I...I like you, Keith, a lot, and I do really think your smile is the prettiest thing I've ever seen." It was a wonder, watching the happiness lit up Keith's face and brush away any kind of sorrow or fear, and replace it with a beaming smile and rosy cheeks and the softest look he'd ever seen.

He hadn't seen this one directed at anyone else.

This one was just for _him_.

It made him feel so warm inside.

"I really like you too, Lance. I was...worried that I wouldn't get to say it when...when I found you, you really scared me." He muttered an apology to his boyfriend?, resting his hands on the other's chest and slowly bringing them up until he cupped his face, thumb caressing his cheeks and the the corner of his lip.

He leaned down until they were just a breath away, felt Keith melting under his touch, the warmth of their bodies pressing together feeling like home.

"Did you cradle me into your arms this time, too?" He whispered against Keith's lips.

"You know I did." Keith answered, and Lance felt hands on his waist, squeezing softly.

"Wanna do it again?" He didn't give Keith time to reply, just closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together, humming in content when Keith shrouded him with his arms, bringing them closer until their chests were touching.

They only broke apart when Lance wanted to ask him something, and he was quick about it.

"No more mirror people, right? No more lookalikes?" Keith shook his head.

"No more, I have more than enough with _one_ of you. And I'm also not letting you out of my sight ever again, just so you know." He chuckled, brushed Keith's hair away from his forehead, planted a kiss there, then his scar, then his nose and his jaw and-

"That's fair." And then kissed him again.

 


	3. Day 3: Transformation (Redemption)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shiro returns to the team and they make their way back to Earth, Lance makes his best to try and avoid his hero, the guilt from failing to help him when he needed him making him unable to face the other, feeling the shame eat at him.
> 
> As they rest on a peaceful planet, a situation comes up that forces Lance to make some though decisions, and, by the end of the day, face the feelings he's been trying to hide all along, and the person he's been trying to run away from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for Day 3 : Canon compliant- happens on s7 as they make their way to Earth- gen - genfic - low-key klance - langst - angst with a happy ending - feels - guilt - Shiro & Lance bonding - drowning - near-death experiences - mutations - humour (some) - this got way longer than planned - i nearly didn't make it for day 3 - lmao - rip my hands - and brain -

* * *

He shouldn't have eaten that fruit. He _really_ shouldn't have.

He cradled his burning stomach and covered his mouth with his hand, willing the nausea away, and groaned in distress when it wouldn't listen, his gut rolling and making noises that were definitely _not good._

It was just...the closer they got to Earth, the more he began thinking about all the things he missed and was going to be able to see again. It was like, the nearer he was, the stronger his feelings got, like his home planet was pulling at him from space, calling his name.

So, when they landed on Rlh-ys and he saw that tree, when he caught sight of that apple-like fruit, he hadn't been able to help himself. It also helped that he'd been trying to avoid Shiro like his life the plague, and that the mysterious tree had been farthest away from where his teammates were.

His leader had been trying to speak to him for a few days now, and he'd always found a way to deflect and run away from him, always making it look like he had something else to do. Shiro always looked sad after he said he had to go, like a kicked puppy, and he would open his mouth as if to reply to Lance's excuses, but no words ever left his mouth, and he just smiled softly at him, waving him goodbye, his cheer the fakest thing he'd ever seen.

And he felt guilty about it, of _course_ he did, but...

He just...wasn't able to look the ex-Black paladin in the face after what happened, he felt like he'd failed him as a teammate, and as a friend. If only he'd paid more attention to him on the astral plane, if only he'd been smarter or focused better, if only he'd talked with someone about how the other Shiro wasn't acting like himself...

Then maybe they could have saved him earlier, then maybe he wouldn't have had to suffer so much, then maybe he wouldn't have to watch as they continued with their lives alongside a fake copy that had his appearance, but not his _heart_.

He was angry with himself, and couldn't bear the disappointment that he knew Shiro would look at him with when he realized his mistake, when he finally saw that trusting Lance had been a _bad choice._

So, what did he do to dodge all that? He hid. Like a _coward_.

A coward with a terrible indigestion born from stupidity, he really shouldn't be left without supervision, _jesus christ._

He moaned and rolled onto his side, the yellow grass tickling his face and making him sneeze, the sound of the leaves rustling above a comforting noise that calmed his nerves somewhat. He opened his eyes and sighed, the taste of lime and honey still sweet on his tongue, a taste that he hadn't expected when he ate the strange fruit and that only served to make him miss home all the more.

His stomach tightened suddenly and he sat in a hurry, thinking that he was going to puke, breathing swallow as he gulped down and tried to relax, thanking all the gods out there that he hadn't vomited all over himself.

That would have _sucked_.

Maybe he should go back to Red and look for some medicine or something, it was obvious that that fruit didn't sit well with him, and he wouldn't be able to focus on anything with random cramps and nausea like this.

Just when he was about to get up, though, one of the natives approached him, tall and colorful, with various layers of skin, one of which parted at the waist, skirt-like and flowy, making it look like all of them wore puffy, vaporous dresses.

He liked their aesthetics, they were rad.

"Ah...Blue paladin, if I may bother you?" Their voice sounded strange, like a falsetto and tenor mixed together. It was smooth and calm, like something otherworldly, and Lance found himself wondering how it would sound like if they sang, he was sure it would be wonderful.

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong?" They laughed, the antennae on top of their head bobbing slightly.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong, paladin. I just came to fetch you, Princess' orders. It seems your teammates have been searching for you for a while now, they were concerned." He smiled to himself, knowing how much of a worrywart Hunk was, and how his worry must had extended to the others.

"They worry too much. Unless there is some sort of strange, sinister creature here that will eat me whole, your planet is perfectly safe, no?" The alien hummed and nodded their head.

"Yes, it is, and I told this to your team. But their answer was to say that if you didn't find trouble, trouble would find _you_ , they were very insistent on having you on their sight, specially your general." He blinked, confused, who the heck was the _general_?

"Ah...I'm sorry, that's not the word...general...leading... _leader_?" His head shot up at that, and the alien smiled, mouth stretching wide. " That was it, your _leader_ was really adamant about finding you, and we offered to help, since we know these forests better than anyone." Damn, if Shiro wanted to find him, it was definitely to talk with him, and he really, really didn't want to.

"Ah- I see, well I should go back to them, then." He tried to sound friendly and cheerful, but knew his voice lacked the enthusiasm he usually sported, and he was pretty sure he was sweating up a storm and the nerves could be seen on his face plain as day. Still, he couldn't stall any longer, and, with a heavy heart and a churning stomach, he began the walk back, having memorized the path in case he needed to make a hasty retreat.

"Oh, paladin- wait for a tick-" He turned around, brows raised in wonder. " Did you, by any chance, eat the fruit of this tree?" He opened his mouth to answer, but then the ground shook and the earth lit up in flames, and, when he looked in the distance, he sported galran battle cruisers on the horizon, firing mercilessly towards the once peaceful planet.

" _Shit_! The galra are here! I need to go!" He activated his comms and sprinted away, not even once turning to look at the alien that screamed his name in desperation.

"Wait! Paladin! Wai-" Their voice faded away as he ran, the noise from his comms overwhelming everything else until he could only hear the voices of his teammates screaming and Shiro barking orders left and right.

"Keith, Pidge! You both need to evacuate the locals, take them to a safe spot and then join the fray! Hunk and Allura, you need to stall the ships for as long as possible, we need to make sure everyone makes it out, and protect the planet if you can! Lance, if you can hear me, you-" A scream suddenly took over the comms, and Shiro's voice was cut and replaced by static, snippets of words coming through in bits and pieces in a way that it was complete gibberish.

"Shit! Shiro, _Shiro_ come in!" Keith continued screaming for his brother, but only interference and white noise answered him, and Lance felt himself go cold at the implications that their leader may be hurt or worse he-

No, no, not _him_ , not after everything he went through.

Not if Lance could do something about it.

" _Keith_! Keith, I'm close to the coordinates of Shiro's last known location! I'm going to help him, you guys focus on saving the planet and fending off the galra! I'll make sure he comes back safe, I swear!" The Black paladin's breathing was harsh and panicked, and he took so long to reply that Lance was afraid he'd say he didn't trust Lance with such an important task, that he didn't trust him with his brother's life.

But that wasn't what Keith said at all.

"You make sure _both_ of you come back safe, you hear me?!" He shouted. "We have your back! Now, go!" He held back the urge to cry, and swallowed the whimpers that wanted to escape at the burn deep within his gut, feeling the faith that Keith had deposited in him like a weight that dragged him down, but also empowered him and gave him the determination to do what needed to be done.

He rubbed his eyes, opened the map, and strided towards Shiro's location with a speed unbeknownst to him, feeling like he had wings that had been bolstered by Keith's trust in him, the coordinates getting closer and closer until he found himself standing on a clearing.

A clearing that was devoid of any presence, besides that of a small child curled at the roots of a tree, tear tracks down their face as the skin-veil on their head fluttered with the wind. He approached them softly, carefully, making it known that he was no threat.

"Hey, hey little on, are you hurt?" They shook their head, hugging themselves before sniffing loudly. "Okay, that's great, I'm glad you're not hurt. Can you tell me what happened? Did you see someone with armor like mine close by?" Their little head shot up, eyes becoming shiny as they fervently nodded, small hands shooting up to point at the rocky path behind them.

"Did they go that way? " An enthusiastic nod. " He was trying to protect you, wasn't he?" Another nod, slower this time, guilt filled eyes boring holes into Lance, begging for help, swirling with fear for the one that had kept them safe.

"That _idiot_ \- don't worry, I'll make sure he's okay, yeah? You go and run that way, look for a big red lion. Can you do that for me?" They hummed and stood up, looking up at Lance with a panicked expression, but seeming determined nonetheless. "That's it, I know you can do it, you're very brave. Just run and don't look back, okay?" Their little hands clutched his finger, and they pointed at him, tilting their head with furrowed brows, obviously concerned.

"Me?" A tiny bob of their head. "Don't worry, I'm not the red paladin fo Voltron just for show, I'll give them a run for their money, and come back with my friend in tow." He gave the small alien a honest smile, and was glad to see one just as sincere being reflected back at him. He waited until the child had run away and out of sight, and then followed the path they had pointed towards, running just as fast as before.

Sooner than he expected, he heard the sounds of gunfire and battle, and he rounded a tree just in time to see a galran soldier try to shoot Shiro from behind. He wasted no time in taking out his blaster and firing a quick shot, getting them right on the back and downing them instantly, drawing the attention of the other soldiers, and Shiro too.

"Lance! What are you doing here?" Shiro grunted as another sentry nearly beheaded him, kicking the machine and and sending it tumbling down the steep cliff a few feet away.

"Not the time! Just focus on taking out the sentries and I'll deal with the soldiers!" His teammate shouted an affirmative, and the both of them worked in tandem to defeat the squadron that seemed to be endless. He made sure to keep an eye on Shiro at all times, though, because, without his arm, he was more vulnerable than before -even though he was just as deadly in a fight- and he wasn't about to let anything happen to him, not now that he cheated death and finally- _finally_ came back to them.

Which was why, when an enhanced soldier rammed into Shiro out of nowhere and sent him over the edge, helmet flying away with the force of the impact, he ignored the enemies around him, disregarding his own safety, and threw himself over the precipice following Shiro, screaming his name and desperately trying to reach for his hand.

"Shiro! Shiro _wake up_!"

His teammate wasn't activating his thrusters, definitely unconscious, and he was falling fast towards a darkness that he now discerned as a deep body of water, rocks surrounding the place. He would drown without his helmet, he needed to reach him- take his hand- he had already failed him _once_ , he wasn't about to do it again- never.

He turned on his own thrusters, desperate to grasp him- he had promised Keith, he was counting on him- but more importantly, he'd promised to himself that he wouldn't let Shiro down ever again. He outstretched his hand until it hurt, reaching his limit but never stopping, gaining distance with the help of his equipment, just within an inch of him-

He managed to hold his hand just as they hit the water.

He'd never thought it could be so dark.

He struggled to keep the hold he had on the other, but the weight was too much, the force of the impact taking his breath away. It was but a split second, but he let go.

He lost Shiro.

" _No_! Damn it!" He turned on his lights and dove deep, searching for his missing leader, all the while trying not to panic and focus. But he couldn't tell up from down, couldn't see much with how dark and murky the water was- he had to look for a white streak- for something shiny- he had to-

He found it.

He'd never swam so fast in his whole life.

He reached him in mere ticks, hurrying to take some readings- It wasn't good, he was going to drown at this rate, had already swallowed water-

He knew what he had to do even before the thought fully formed.

He ran a scan of his surroundings, finding the way to the surface and sending one of Pidge's devices as a guide, then took a deep, controlled breath, and, as quick as he could, popped out his helmet and put it on Shiro's armor, draining the water and hoping the emergency systems were enough to keep him alive.

Then he held onto him as tight as he could, and, with the added help of his thrusters, swam towards the direction of the surface, his chest burning with every second that ticked by, legs cramping and hurting from the effort, vision mostly dark save for the blinking red dot that was his only saving grace.

He thought he would run out of air before he was able to breach the surface, his lungs screaming for relief and his mind getting sluggish. But when his legs failed him, his trusty jet pack did it's job, and he found himself being washed over by a strong gust of wind, his skin rising with goosebumps as the cold breeze blew on his skin.

He coughed and choked, spitting water and greedily gulping in air, feeling his throat burn from the strain as he frantically looked around for some kind of ledge or- or a rock where he could lay Shiro down. He found one just a ways to the right, and wasted no time into swimming right to it, breathing hard, willing his muscles to hold on just a little more, just until he made sure his leader was _safe_.

As soon as he managed to leave Shiro lying down, he crumpled to the floor, exhausted, ready to just- pass out and let his team handle the rest. But Shiro was still in danger, he'd swallowed water and Lance had to get it out of him; thank god he'd been a lifesaver that one year back home to try and buy himself a motorcycle.

Too bad he ended up spending his money on all his siblings instead, since his parents didnt have all that much money to spare and it was like- 3 birthdays in two months, but the good thing was that he still remembered how to give cpr, so he got right to it.

He disengaged his helmet from Shiro's armor and began the procedure, making sure his airways were open and that his chestpiece was off, making compressions with what he hoped was enough force, but not too much, he didn't want to hurt him.

It took a few tries, and he panicked and cried a little everytime Shiro wouldn't wake up, but he finally seemed to regain consciousness, vomiting that dark, turbid water as Lance helped him on his side, rubbing his back and murmuring soothing words, feeling the need to faint with relief.

"Jeez, you really scared me there Shiro, you really should-" His words were cut off as he felt something sneak around his ankle, and he was barely able to let out a screech before his body was dragged back and into the water, his hands seeking for purchase and holding onto the ledge like a lifeline.

Shiro was there in a second, leaning over the edge and holding his hand with all the force he could muster; but he was still weak and cold, and he only had one arm, Lance could see that it was a lost battle, and he didn't want to drag his friend down with him, literally.

"Shiro, Shiro let go!" His friend shook his head and held on tighter, grunting when Lance was tugged forcibly downwards, grip never faltering. Lance screamed at the pain in his ankle, and the hand on his own held onto with a steel-like grasp, he could see Shiro's body shaking with the effort. "Shiro -ugh- stop! You'll get dragged down too- just, _let go_!" His leader looked at him with a furious expression, and if Lance could've, he would have recoiled at the anger and denial, the untamed fury in Shiro's eyes.

"No way in hell, I'm not letting you go, the other will find us soon so-" Lance felt his ankle break, and he was sure he became as pale as his leader's hair, trying to swallow the scream of unbearable pain rising in his throat- but it left his lungs anyway. Black spots danced in his vision and he became so dizzy the world spun around him, and he heaved with the need to vomit, restraining himself from doing so and trying to focus on more important things.

Like making sure Shiro stayed on the ground, like making sure he wa _safe_.

The incessant pull downwards was relentless, and it hurt so much he just wanted to curl up and cry, the force was getting stronger and stronger, and he knew, given time, that if his leader didn't let go, they both would suffer a terrible fate.

He knew what he had to do. He just hoped Shiro would forgive him for it.

With swallow breaths and teary eyes, he looked up into the panicked eyes of his hero- his friend, seeing the pain and anguish there, the plea to hold on- and then the betrayal and terror when Lance rose his free hand, and forcibly removed his grip with a maneuver Shiro himself had shown him.

The last thing he heard were Shiro's terrified screams, and then it was darkness all around.

He was sure he was going to die.

But at least he'd kept his word to Keith, at least he'd been able to help Shiro this time, be a good teammate and friend, be useful for once.

It was fine.

\--

It was _not_ fine.

The water was cold and tainted and his chest ached with every breath that he couldn't take. The things wrapped around his ankle continued plunging him into the depths, and the pressure was beginning to make his head hurt and what little air he had left fade away rapidly.

He'd tried many times to get the thing away from him, he'd scratched and kicked and fought, but it'd been useless, and his body sank towards the abyss at a fast pace.

He was getting dizzy, and the pain within his chest was flaring and intensifying to the point of being unbearable, his vision beginning to darken even as no light reached him, even as everything surrounding him was already pitch black.

He could feel his consciousness slipping, could feel his will being sapped away and his energy disappear, could sense his muscles relaxing against his better judgement, limbs going slack and mouth opening to let out what he was sure would be his last breath.

There was a shrieking, gurgling sound echoing around him, and he knew it could be nothing but the creature that had dragged him down. He hoped he drowned before the beast could make a meal out of him.

That was his last thought as he breathed in and the water filled his lungs and mouth, he choked on it, felt it invade and shroud every part of his body- and then it was nothing but silence. His consciousness drifted within the current, detached from everything, feeling the ebb and flow of the tides as he floated in a world devoid of sound.

It was...peaceful.

If that was what it was like to die, it wasn't so bad.

And then he felt a tug on his ankle and his previous thought got thrown out the window.

He screamed, and was surprised when he heard a sound emit, when he felt his vocal chords acting up and his body react- His eyes snapped open and he could- he could _see._

He could see the bubbles that escaped his lips, the giant form of the deep-sea like creature that stared at him with a thousand eyes, the wiggling shape of the tentacles that surrounded it like a forest and the sharp razor rows of teeth that were only a few feet below.

He yelled bloody murder, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard himself- a low voice, guttural, sounding like he had a cold, the noise slightly distorted from him being underwater, but being most definitely his voice. He startled and tried to breathe in and out, finding out that he _could_ \- he- he was alive-he didn't- he wasn't _dead_.

But he would very soon be if he didn't do _something_.

He didn't understand why he hadn't drowned -maybe the water was breatheable?- but he wasn't going to ponder about it- he would take advantage of the situation and try to survive now that air wasn't his main concern.

With renewed determination, he wound his hands around the tentacle on his ankle- mustered all the force he could, and pulled, _hard_. It hurt, his bone was surely broken, and the skin he could see through the ripped suit was red and purple, raw and tender.

But he didn't care, he pulled even stronger.

The appendage didn't budge. And the beast's teeth approached faster and faster.

' _No, nononono, c'mon! Break!'_ He screamed, full of rage and desperation, his hands digging into the flesh with the intention to rip it to shreds no matter what it took-

His nails dug in.

He felt the tentacle shudder and writhe. His eyes glanced down as he continued to apply force, tearing at the skin, digging deeper and deeper until his hold was firm, chest frozen in his stupor as he stilled, feeling like his hands weren't part of his body, like they belonged to someone else-

His fingers curled inwards, and he yanked.

The flesh ripped apart like it was jello, and he was finally free.

And staring at clawed hands tinted blue that shone indigo when the shadows let up.

' _Wha- what the fu-'_ A nasty shriek made him cover his ears, the noise piercing his eardrums and making him dizzy. He squinted through blurry eyes and saw the creature's limbs wiggling around in obvious distress, all of them poiting at _him._

 _'Shit.'_ He swam to the right just as a tentacle brushed past him, and he could feel the scratch on his arm beginning to burn. Great, that thing had a corroding touch too, just _peachy_.

He spent the next five minutes dodging their swipes and trying to reach for the surface, but the monster was relentless, and, in one fell swoop, just as Lance had been distracted by a light in the distance, it wrapped various limbs around his legs, and _squeezed_.

Lance was ready to scream, to yell and cry and feel his legs being crushed and torn.

But he felt _nothing_ , and he glanced down in a confused daze, watching the cloth and armor of his suit being melted, disintegrated into nothingness, but no pain on his body.

He took advantage of whatever was happening, and kicked with his legs and tore with his nails -why the fuck did he have claws?- finally setting himself free, floating there and thinking about what to do.

That light from before may be one of his teammates, it could be Shiro, plunging into the depths looking for him, and he couldn't let the man be hurt again, not on his watch.

With resolve burning in the pit of his stomach, he dived in, right towards the beast's mouth, grabbed any tentacle in his way and took them with him, ripping them apart as they dripped with acid, and, when he was close enough, he threw them all inside, and watched the monster being melted by it's own poison.

He heaved a sigh of relief and swam upwards, his legs feeling lighter.

He then remembered he had no armor and that the acid might have burnt his skin -even though he'd felt nothing- but when he looked down to check, all he saw was _blue_.

Blue scales littered the expanse of his legs all the way up his tights, and, even though he couldn't see more because of his chest piece and undersuit, he was pretty sure they covered his whole stomach and maybe even his chest.

He could feel the scales moving under his armor, and had to restrain himself from cursing and hyperventilating, his mind finally processing everything that had happened in the last fifteen minutes, leaving him reeling and feeling faint.

 _'Calm down, Lance, it's fine, just get to the surface._ _ **Then**_ _you can panic._ ' Clutching at his chest and feeling his heart about to leap out of his chest, he kicked with his feet and wadded through the currents, seeking the light that meant the surface was near.

It barely took him a few minutes.

He was impossibly fast and he didn't know why. He was a pro at swimming, but even this was out of his range of ability, this just...didn't make any sense.

He tried to keep his breathing even, failing miserably, and just when he thought he was going to break down and cry, the scenery around him became lighter and lighter, and his head breached the surface.

The first thing he did was gulp in a big breath, coughing and choking on water before his lungs seemed to remember how to function. He saw the shore to his right, and swam with all the strength he had left, crawling once he was on firm ground, curling into a ball and clutching at his hair, feeling something crawl up his throat and then-

He let out the loudest scream he could muster.

He seemed to be doing that an awful lot today. But being underwater and breathing made _no sense_ , having claws made _no sense_ , sporting scales on his legs made _no sense_ and he'd nearly died and he _should_ be dead- why wasn't he dead? What had happened? Oh god what was going on-

It took him a while to calm down, he didn't even know how long, but by the time he uncurled and relaxed, the planet's star was lower on the horizon, bathing everything in a soft pink light.

He stood up on shaky legs, and walked over to the lake with unease thrumming loudly in his veins, a feeling of foreboding making him anxious, dread pooling in the pit of his stomach-

His reflection looked back at him.

That was _not_ him. That was not _his face._

He cupped his cheeks with trembling hands, careful of his claws, and saw a tear fall from his black and blue eyes, landing on the lake, the soft sound impossibly loud to his ears.

Ears that were pointed and webbed, tinted blue and indigo and cyan, surrounded by a halo of white hair that shone like silver in the light of dusk, making the blue markings beneath his eyes and on his cheeks shine.

 _'What- what- what the hell-?'_ He looked at his hands, let out a laugh tinted with madness, took out what was left of his armor in a frenzy, the pieces falling to the ground with a loud thud as the wind made the leaves rustle. He didn't even feel it. He looked at his reflection again, now bare and open, showing every bit that had changed, every bit that was _not him._

There were scales around his eyes, on his ankles and all the way to his neck, covering his body like a skin-tight suit, leaving his forearms free and beginning again on his elbow and towards his hands, clawed and webbed, the skin hard and scales as tought as metal.

They all shone in the many existing shades of blue.

Had they been on anyone else, he may have said they were beautiful, gorgeous even, reflecting the light like a mirror and changing hue depending on the light. But they were on _him,_ covering him whole, and he didn't know why or how and he was scared and he opened his mouth to yell once more but all he saw-

All he saw was a row of sharp pointed teeth staring back at him.

He fainted.

\--

When he regained consciousness once again, it was to a voice calling out nearby, although he couldn't hear what they were saying. He sat up, wincing at the pounding inside his head, and groaning when he saw his hands were still in the same shape they had before he'd fainted.

Rubbing at his temples, he pondered what to do, but didn't have much time to do so as the bushes behind him rustled and parted, and a figure stepped out, clad in red.

Keith froze as his eyes landed on him, bayard on hand, his expression befuddled and surprised, brows high on his face and mouth slightly open. He walked ahead a few steps, slowly, almost like he was afraid Lance would bolt at the proximity, then crouched before him, just... _staring_.

Lance was confused, and jumped a bit when Keith's hand rose steadily, going to brush the scales beneath his eyes, an awed expression overtaking his features.

"Beautiful..." His eyes widened at Keith's words, thinking he might have imagined it, but the red paladin was still looking at him in wonder, his focus solely on him, eyes shining with what he recognized as fascination.

And then his eyes swept to the right, to where his armor lay discarded and broken, and Keith's expression turned grave, his eyes filling with fury and the fire that made him the Red paladin. Lance didn't even have the time to move before Keith's sword was at his throat, the other pinning him to the floor with a snarl overtaking his face.

"Where is _he_? What have you done with him?" Lance blinked, uncomprehending, about to yell at his teammate for attacking him out of nowhere, opening his mouth and-

Only strange chirping sounds and groans, shrieks and hisses left his lips. Words escaped him, rose on his throat but distorted as they spilled out, becoming intelligible babble that meant nothing to anyone but him. He couldn't talk, he couldn't communicate.

"Where is _Lance_? What have you done with him?" Keith seethed in his face, his sword cutting the flesh of his neck and making it bleed a little, the sting doing nothing for his growing panic. " I swear to god that if you've touched _even_ a hair on his head you won't survive to tell the tale- now tell me! Where is _he_?" He had it all wrong! He _was_ Lance! Why couldn't he see that? God, he had to tell him, had to make him understand-

But the noises that left him were still incomprehensible, and with each second that ticked by Keith seemed to grow more and more furious, his anger making him lash out at Lance. He felt tears gather in the corner of his eyes, about to spill, and then another voice joined Keith's, and Lance felt his world settle for a moment, his mind clear enough to think.

"Keith? What's wrong? Where's Lance?" Shiro asked, a worried crease between his brows.

"I don't know! I just- found this creature, and Lance's armor is right there-! It won't tell me _anything_!" Shiro walked towards them, glancing at the armor, then at Lance. He muttered his name, nothing but a chirp, and tried to convey with his eyes what he couldn't say; _'I'm here, it's me, stop.',_ while tears fell down his marked cheeks.

He saw the exact moment that Shiro realized what was going on, the panic in his face and the relief filling his eyes. "Keith! Stop, stop! He is _Lance_." Keith whined and looked at his brother, and Lance could see him about to argue, but, at Shiro's stern look, he pinned his eyes on Lance, narrowing them and frowning, focusing intently on his face.

Keith's panicked and terrified expression should have been funny. All he felt was relief.

"Fuc- _Lance_ , oh god." Keith got up and sheathed his sword, wrapping a hand around Lance's back and holding him softly, looking apologetic and ashamed and pained at the same time. "Lance...what happened to you?" He shook his head, humming, trying to get up but failing, his legs shaking too much to do so.

"Let's just...let's go back for now." Shiro said. And Keith nodded his head, carefully hoisting Lance up in his arms, mindful of the ankle that was obviously still broken. All the way back, Shiro wouldn't stop shifting his gaze towards him, then away, and Lance was pretty sure he was going ot get the scolding of his life for the stunt he pulled before.

He wasn't looking forward to it.

But he was still glad to finally be amongst friends; being alone and with something unknown happening to his body was not his idea of having a _good time._

They reached the camp within minutes, and his teammates came running, first curious and worried, asking about him, then frantic and even _more_ worried as they learnt it was Lance in Keith's arms, pouting and glaring but enjoying his ride nonetheless.

Shiro nodded towards Allura. "We don't know what happened to him, we found him just like this and he, he can't seem to talk at all -Lance chirped- so he can't tell us what's wrong." Keith walked over to a cot, setting him down with an apologetic face, his motions careful and soft, tender as he made sure not to hurt him further.

Lance cooed without meaning to.

Both of them blushed and looked away at the same time just as one of the aliens approached. Lance remembered them from when he'd been lazing around under that fake-apple tree, and trailing behind him was the small child that Shiro had saved. He couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his face.

"Oh man -Hunk spoke- those are- that is a lot of teeth you have there, buddy." Lance smiled up at his friend, thinking of ways to creep him out. "Nu-uh, don't you dare _mister_. I've had enough heart-attacks for today." Lance made sure to exaggerate his pout, trying to look pitiful and make Hunk feel sorry for him, give him cuddles or something.

His attempt was thwarted by the alien from that same morning, though, who looked at Lance with pity and amusement in equal measure.

"Ah...I was afraid this would happen." His head shot up, tilting to the side in a silent question. "You ate that fruit, didn't you?" He froze, then slowly nodded, wondering if he was in trouble.

"What do you mean?" Keith said, walking over to him with a water bottle.

"Paladin Lance ate a fruit native to our planet this morning, one which is often used to bond with our quintessence, link to it, get in sync with our energies and find stability, balance. Depending on our life-force and our soul, we become something else, our quintessence gives us shape and shows us what we belong with, our element, our _nature_." Lance gaped.

"It is harmless, I assure you, and it can be reverted by eating that fruit again. It's a passing ritual made to get in tune with nature and life itself, and it may possibly be what saved young paladin Lance's life. It seems he took the shape of a Me-rema, which can breathe under water."

"It doesn't surprise me in the least, since he _is_ the Blue paladin." Lance tried to comprehend what he was hearing, but all he got was that he became a mermaid because he ate some fruit he shouldn't have. Uh...what was even his life anymore? "I am sorry, I intended to warn you this morning but- then the galra attacked and- I apologize." Lance shook his head and smiled, hissing a little when Keith suddenly began treating his foot, muttering an apology before wrapping it with gauze.

"Well -Shiro interrupted- eating that fruit saved him from drowning, most likely, so let's count our blessings and change him back, then everyone go rest, understood?" The team nodded, and the alien came and offered the fruit. He took a bite and waited it out, since they told him it could take a while, and also explained to him that his change had been triggered by his lack of breath, that as soon as water rushed into his lungs, the fruit had seen it's chance to act and reveal the shape of his quintessence.

It was cool, he admitted to that.

But he wanted to go back to being himself.

It took all night, and he was up with a fever that wouldn't let him go, the strain to his human body too much for him to handle, tossing and turning and unable to rest, going from too hot to too cold. Keith came to check on him multiple times, apologizing for how he attacked him, taking care of him nearly all night until Lance finally fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning , he was naked under the sheets and his skin was back to it's usual color. Keith was sleeping besides him, drooling a little and muttering nonsense, and Lance wrapped himself with the blanket and left before he did something he would regret.

The star was high in the sky and the breeze felt heavenly, he sighed just to hear his own voice again.

Someone cleared their throat, and he yelped and whirled around, coming face to face with Shiro.

Ah, crap.

"Lance, I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" He tried to smile, but he was sure it came out more like a grimace.

"Im fine, a little itchy, a bit tired and very, very naked. But I'm okay." Shiro looked relieved and smiled back at him, but his eyes still held that severe glint, that slight frown that told him their small talk was far from over.

"I'm glad to hear that. If you aren't busy right now, maybe we could talk?" He wanted to deny him, run away like he'd been doing since a few weeks ago but- but he couldn't do that to Shiro. Not when he looked so worried and anxious, so nervous and unsure.

"Yeah, sure. Let's just- go sit by that tree?" His leader nodded, and both of them made their way over to a downed trunk, sitting there in silence until Shiro broke it, his voice tight with emotion.

"Lance I- I don't even know where to begin but- what you did before, when you let go of me- _please_ , do not do that ever again." His voice was grave and low, with an undercurrent of anger and pain that made his words stab at Lance's chest. "I'm thankful you saved my life- you have no idea how grateful I am but- if something had happened to you- if these series of coincidences hadn't happened and saved your life- I would have never forgiven myself." He gulped, feeling the tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, screaming to be let free, asking for relief.

"I'm sorry Shiro I just- I didn't want to let you down again I- I felt so bad-" Shiro cut him off, shaking his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"I get it, I- I know you've been avoiding me and I- understand if you're...uncomfortable with me now. I have the memories from my time away and- I know the other me wasn't...fair or nice to you at all, and I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't change that. But you have nothing to prove to _me_ \- I care for you Lance, what he said and how he treated you- I would never do something like that." Lance sniffed, whining and blinking, looking Shiro in the eye and noticing the sheen in his eyes and the tightness of his jaw, mouth downturned in sorrow.

"Wha- what do you mean? Of course I _know_ that wasn't you- I, I would never hold that against you at all I-I mean it hurt, yeah, but I'm already over it. That's not- he laughed hysterically- that's not what I was referring to at all, and you're such a nice guy you don't even blame _me_ for it." The tears slowly fell, and he hurried to wipe them away, ashamed.

"What? But I thought you- I thought you were wary of me now for-for all the harmful things he said." Lance shook his head, rubbing at his eyes. "If not that, then....why have you been so distant lately, Lance?" His breath hitched, and he choked on a hiccup, remembering a cry of his name, a dark landscape filled with lights and stardust, a silhouette crying for him with a voice too faint for him to understand.

"I- I failed you. You came to me for help and I didn't notice- I didn't hear and you- you were _dead_. I could have helped you sooner, done- done something. I knew something was wrong, I knew it and I still- I did nothing, because I thought no one would ever believe me." His breaths became shallow and broken, his guilt eating up at him for having failed his hero when he most needed him.

" _Lance_ \- oh Lance, that wasn't your fault, not at all. The connexion was feeble at best, it was a long shot, a try to see if I could communicate with you. And I found out I _could_ \- because you heard me, and when Keith needed me, when you all needed me, I was able to talk with him, help him find _you_. You saved me, Lance, _all of us."_ That was a lie, he couldn't believe that. He'd done nothing, and Shiro had to watch through Black as they all lived a lie alongside someone with his same face, his voice, taking over his life without even trying.

"I just- I wanted to be useful this time, to- to protect you this time. I didn't wanna let you down _again_ -" An arm wrapped around him, firm and warm, cradling him against a chest that thrummed with life, the heartbeat strong and loud.

"Silly. You didn't let me down, not now, not ever. And I don't want you to think that my life is more valuable than yours, or that you have to sacrifice yourself to feel like you've paid your debt or- or fixed a mistake. You don't have to do any of that for me to be proud of you. I always was, I am. You're a great paladin, and a great friend, Lance." He shuddered, trying to gulp down the sobs that rose on his throat.

"I saw the way you tried to comfort and support the other me, I saw how you worried and struggled to help, how you tried to keep the team together and happy. So I'll say what the other me should have said a long time ago; thank you for looking out for me, thank you for giving me hope, thank you for saving _me_." He burrowed his face on Shiro's chest and cried softly, feeling a weight being lifted, the guilt and shame and sorrow slipping through his fingers.

"Sorry.... your shirt is a mess now." Shiro chuckled, ruffling Lance's hair with a honest smile lighting up his features.

"I don't mind, it's a small price to pay for you being okay again, I was scared our friendship was lost forever thanks to not-me, you know? I really missed you this past weeks, too silent without you around." Lance got up, stretching his legs, looking at Shiro with mischief and the beginnings of a smirk blooming on his face.

"Well, you can kiss the silence goodbye now-" Lance rose his hands just as Keith walked out of the hut, rubbing away any lingering sleep from his eyes just as a strong gust of wind blew through the clearing.

"Ah-" Lance had no time to react, and his sheet flew away alongside any shame he had left.

Keith's face froze, then became as red as his suit, from collarbones to cheeks to the tip of his ears. He shrieked and ran back inside, and Lance just covered his eyes with his hand and wished the earth would swallow him whole, standing butt naked before his hero, having flashed the guy he _kind of_ liked.

"Shiro, would you hold it against me if I ate that fruit again and left to live at the bottom of the lake?" A piece of cloth fell over his shoulders, covering most of his body. Lance hugged it close and curled in on himself, feeling his face burn.

"Ah, don't worry too much, Lance. He's just shy, I'm sure he enjoyed the view." Lance screeched.

" _Shiro_!" His leader laughed, loud and bright, eyes crinckling and shining with honest happiness, mouth quirked into a smile that took over his whole face.

Lance could't help but smile back.

It was going to be okay.

 


	4. Day 4: Scream (For me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been some time since the paladins left Earth on the Atlas to try and stop all the rogue Galra once and for all and finally set the universe at peace. On a mision to liberate a planet, Lance finds himself in trouble, taken away from his teammates, unable to say or do anything.
> 
> But he's never truly alone, Keith's words always stay with him, and fill him with the courage he needs to find a way to escape, and, when that doesn't work, all he has to do is scream.
> 
> It doesn't take much more than that for the firestorm to arrive and burn his enemies away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for Day 4 : Established relationship - klance - kidnapping - loss of voice - injuries - protective Keith - galra keith - they are all older - happens after s7 - like a few years later - Lance is badass - but when he can't go on - keith's got his back - fights - druids - super sappy at the end - i don't know what happened - spare me - i'm running with little to no sleep - i'm dying - kisses - cuddles - fluffly at the end - happy ending
> 
> This was actually posted in time for day 4, only on tumblr though, because i was exhausted and just needed to friggin sleep. Also, i know nothing about fighting techniques, and google wasn't a big help this time , so, uh, be kind? I'm open to suggestions lol.

* * *

Lance glared at the Galra before him, teeth biting into his lip, hands bound behind his back, ropes digging into his skin as he inconspicuously tried to break their hold, struggling to free himself under the watchful eye of the soldier sneering at him.

"I don't see _why_ everyone seems to think the Voltron paladins are hard to capture. This was the easiest mission I've been in, you fell right into my trap, and I barely had to do _anything_." If he could have snarled at him, he would have. Alas, he could only continue to glare and pray to god the ropes would eventually loosen, his hands were beginning to lose feeling.

"I just needed a druid, some dark magic, and you delivered yourself to me. _Easy_. It also helped that you are one of the weakest paladins there is, or maybe _naive_ is the term I'm looking for." Lance looked down and resisted the urge to cry, he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. They had been on a mission to free a planet from Galra control when Pidge had said that something was interfering with their systems, making flying through the vegetation-filled planet basically impossible.

Lance had offered to go investigate the Galran cruiser and take out whatever device was messing up their controls, and, after receiving the okay from his leader, he'd flown towards the ship, dodging trees and vines and flowers -all of them giant- until he'd reached his destination.

He'd infiltrated the ship with ease, and scouted every nook and cranny looking for the apparatus that was intent on making their like harder than it already was. When he'd found it, it was quite anticlimactic; the device was unsupervised, there was no security around, and as he ran his sword through the machine, no alarm or warning sounded _anywhere_.

He remembers the goosebumps and shivers he'd got, the cold sipping into his bones.

His mission done -with confirmation from the comms- he'd been about to up and leave when he heard it, a pained voice calling his name, asking for help, begging for mercy-

He'd whirled around so fast his neck cracked, eyes wide and bayard pointing to the end of the corridor, where cries and pleas could still be heard. _'It was a fake, it had to be.'_ Had been his thoughts, his mind telling him that it was a trap, but his feet remaining rooted to the spot.

He'd began sweating at the fear slowly crawling up his throat, and he'd checked on the comms for _him_ , to make sure _he_ was still in his lion, that he was far away as he should be, tearing through the Galran squadrons with his usual fierceness and accuracy.

But the comms had been cracking with static, no voices or whoops of victory or bad puns reaching his ears, no laughs or soft chuckles or reassurances that they were okay, no gentle voice asking Lance to check in and report his status.

 _Nothing_.

In the back of his mind, he'd known something was wrong, and the dread and foreboding swirling in his gut had tried to warn him, discourage him from what he'd been about to do, saying that it was _badbadbad_. But the fear and panic, the horror that it could be true had been stronger than his common sense, and he'd run after the voice, now whimpering and crying, cursing and yelling obscenities but still sporting an undertone of pain that had made his chest tighten.

His comms continued to stay dead, and he'd nearly cried when the voice screamed his name in desperation, his feet moving faster, rounding the corner and-

A druid. A Galran soldier.

But no Keith.

He'd sighed in relief and slumped, his shoulders dropping with the realization that it had, indeed, been a trap. But he couldn't help but be gald that it had been, because that had meant that Keith was safe and sound, still in his lion, still fighting away from danger.

As the notion washed over him, he'd taken out his bayard and fought with all he had, but druids were another level, and he'd found himself overwhelmed and defeated, although not before he'd landed a few good hits.

After that, they had bound him and taken him to another, small ship, threw him on the bridge carelessly, helmet being kicked away, and forced him to watch as they slowly flew away from the battle, away from his family, his home.

He'd been mad enough that being annoying had been of no concern to him, and he'd talked and _talked_ , incessantly speaking about random things, criticizing the Galran's style, their shitty techniques and illusions, asking about news from the new emperor-

And that had been when the soldier had gotten fed up with him and summoned the druid, demanding that he made him _stop_ talking. The druid had taken that request pretty literally, and after a few ticks, Lance had found himself with a burning throat, sore and raw, his chest aching like he'd been kicked into oblivion.

When he'd tried to curse them next, no sound had left his lips.

His voice had been stolen.

And that brought him to right now, glaring daggers at the soldier as the ship continued to fly away, Lance watching through the window as he got further and further away from his team. But ths guy knew nothing of him if he thought Lance McClain gave up that easily, he was stubborn as he was resolute -not his words, but still- and he would make sure he escaped on his own and returned to where he belonged, no matter what.

He didn't have his bayard, which sucked, but he knew enough hand to hand combat that he could hold his own until he managed to get away, Keith had made sure of that.

Suddenly, he felt one of the ropes give, and he had to resist a squeal of joy -not that he could utter any sound- nails working like precision tools to undo the wrappings around his wrists, wincing everytime he touched the raw, burnt skin there.

When the last of them fell, he worked on his feet, thanking past Lance for choosing a position against the wall, so no one could see what he was up to. That next step was easier, and in no time, his legs were free, and he stilled and held his breath, looking at the door from the corner of his eye as he inched closer, bit by bit, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

As soon as the door opened behind him, he tried to book it, but a hand on the back of his neck suddenly grabbed and squeezed, bringing him back in and throwing his body against the wall. It hurt, and he was sure he would've whimpered if he had a voice to do so.

"What is this? Trying to leave so soon, paladin? That is _rude_ of you." He would've said 'F _uck you_ ' but he thought his eyes did a good job on conveying that, and if looks could kill, that soldier would have been dead a thousand times over.

Not one to surrender, though, Lance got up, watching the druid orbit around the Galran, then took a fighting stance, and tried to taunt him with a _'c'mon'_ motion with his hand, a smirk beginning to bloom on his face when the Galran fell for it. The soldier sighed in what he guessed was exasperation, shaking his head as he gave Lance a smile full of teeth, walking ahead and taking a stance of his own.

"Well, if I _must_. This will surely help me pass the time, at the very least." Lance knew the Galran thought he had no chance, that he was just a weak human that was nothing without his bayard. But Lance knew how to improvise, he could form a plan as he battled, and modify it to fit what he needed in every situation, he was quick on his feet and sneaky, _'Slippery like a snake'_ Pidge had once said.

He made the same gesture with his hand again, and when the Galran threw himself at him, he fought just like Keith had taught him, his words echoing inside his mind clear as day.

_'Since hand to hand and close range are not your main field, you have to find other ways to fight, adapt the basics so that they fit you and your psyche. See what you can use to your advantage, you're lithe, but strong, see if you can use the enemy's weight against him.'_

The soldier got in for a punch and Lance dodged to the right, crouching when the other tried for a hit with his knee, then sliding through the ground until he rounded the Galran, giving him his back as he held his forearm, sneaking a foot on the other's ankle and using the momentum of unbalance to throw him over his shoulder.

The Galran hit the ground with a loud thud, a scream leaving his lips that filled Lance with nothing but satisfaction. His good mood plummeted, however, when he got up, fury shining in yellow eyes, a snarl on his face as he growled. Not a good sign.

The soldier attacked him with claws this time, and he barely managed to dodge, his cheek getting grazed, thanking his quick feet for making it so it was not his eye.

_'You have quick feet, and your biggest advantage is your longs limbs; you can reach far and fast, and your strikes are powerful, make use of that.'_

He sidestepped another swipe, bringing back his arm to lash out in a kind of whip-like attack, wincing when his fist made contact with skin. It wasn't enough to deter the Galran, but it had obviously hurt, and that was just as good for Lance. He tried to back away from an incoming punch and an elbow to the gut, but his posture was wrong, and he ended up getting kneed, falling on his ass as the breath left his lungs.

But he took advantage of his position, and pushed with his hands upwards, bringing his leg up and kicking with all the force he could muster, his long limb making contact with the other's face and forcing him to stagger backwards, stunned.

He was sure he'd got him, so he dived in for the kill, ready to wrap his hands around his throat and knock him out. But when he got there and reached to touch him, the image vanished like the illusion it was, and he tried to let out a shout of frustration, wanting to yell that it was _cheating_ , but knowing it would make him no good.

Whatever Galra were left after Lotor's demise had no honor at all, no more _Vrepit sa._

Hands wrapped around his throat from behind, reminiscent of a few minutes ago, and he struggled to keep calm, knowing that he would only get a shot at this, that it was what he'd been waiting for.

_'If you find yourself in a pinch, go for the weak points; throat, eyes, nose- if you break their nose, they're gonna be stunned for a while, that's your chance. Or, if you have an ace up your sleeve- if you've been hiding something for a situation like this....use it. Do not hesitate.'_

From the corner of his eye, he saw the Galran laugh and mock him, and Lance fought the need to laugh hysterically or show any kind of emotion, his eyes slightly blurry from the pressure against his neck.

" _This_ is all you can do? You disappoint me, paladin." Lance swallowed his smile, hand slowly inching towards his waist, wiggling his body and struggling to distract the druid from his moving fingers.

He touched his hipbone, sneaked his hand towards his back, found the cold feeling of metal- and closed his fingers around the handle with a firm grip, gulping in a deep breath, stilling for all of a whole tick as the Galran walked towards him, malice in his eyes.

_'Wait for the opportune moment, as long as you have to, until the last possible second. If it's your last hope, do not waste it, don't doubt. It's your life or theirs, and you absolutely cannot die, you hear me?'_

The soldier took out a sword, pointed it at him, laughed while he waited for the panic to twist Lance's face- He got closer, the tip of the sword nearly touching his chest, a nasty, gleeful smile stretching his mouth wide- He took a swing-

And Lance twisted the dagger in his hand, plunging the luxite blade right into the body of the druid behind, twisting it and keeping his grip tight and firm even when the mage shrieked and tried to pry it out of himself, put distance between him and Lance.

The druid's movements shoved Lance right forward, and he had half a tick to see the glint of metal from the corner of his eye before it made contact with his flesh, tearing through his armor and suit in a diagonal line across his chest and down to his hip.

The weight on his back vanished with a screech, and Lance fell in a heap, cradling his chest and willing his tears not to fall, the burning of the wound making him gasp and writhe, every touch like needles on his skin.

To sum it up, it _hurt_ , and he couldn't even voice his discomfort.

"You _wretched_ _being_ , what had you hoped to accomplish with this fruitless endeavor? You hurt my druid, humiliated me. But in the end, who is the one squirming like a worm on the ground? I do not need you alive if you're going to give me nothing but trouble." The Galran approached, sword still dripping with Lance's blood, and he tried to scoot backwards, his left arm unresponsive, his body heavy with the sting of the slash.

The soldier groaned and rose his foot, then brough it down on his chest to pin him to the floor, making him see stars, stealing his breath away alongside his vision, darkness overtaking his senses as he fought to stay conscious.

He barely saw the Galran rising his sword again, pointing straight down, just above Lance's heart, looking uninterested and bored, like he wasn't about to kill someone in cold blood, like it meant nothing to him. It probably didn't.

He really missed the days when Galra were honor bound warriors that preferred a fight over a meaningless easy kill. That was the only thing Lotor had done right in his time as emperor.

"Farewell, paladin-" The sword rose even higher, a drop of blood falling on Lance's cheek, and it was brought down with astounding force, the speed of it dizzying-

The ship shook. The sword stopped.

"Uhhm? Now, what is this?" He saw through fuzzy eyes as the other looked at the security systems in wonder. "It seems there's been a breach in security, how curious. But no matter, the droids will take care of it, and as for you-" Lance tuned him out, his mind going a mile per hour, knowing, _knowing_ deep down in his heart that it was _him_ \- that he'd come, just like he'd promised he would-

_'And if you run out of resources, if you feel trapped and scared, just wait for me, stall as long as you can. I promise I'll come, I will come for you, no matter what it takes. And when I do, when you feel my presence near by, when you **know** \- scream for me. Call my name, and I will come. I'll come for you, I swear on my name.'_

The foot on his chest pushed down further, and Lance told himself the tears on the corner of his eyes were from the pain, and not for the relief he felt, the warmth beneath his skin speaking to him, whispering his name, asking for a call back, for a beacon.

He felt his throat tighten, something building up on the back of his mouth, gut burning as something festered there, growing bigger and bigger until he thought he was going to choke.

Adn then it was like a dam had been broken, and he gulped a sharp intake of breath, feeling something being released, a wall falling apart, a gate opening-

 _ **"KEITH!!"**_ He screamed as loud as he could. Screamed so harsh and shrill even the Galra above him jumped, screamed until his throat became raw and his voice was lost again, screamed until the foot pinning him to the floor pushed harder on him, and he choked on his own blood.

"Puny human, what do you think you're doing? Calling for _salvation_? Whoever they are, they are most likely dead already, and, even if they are not, they won't get here in time. There's swarms of squadrons and hundreds of droids and sentries blocking every way towards this point. Give it up, it's hopeless." Lance smiled, this time without holding back, showing the other a big grin that seemed to make him mad.

He opened his mouth, because he was sure the druid had died and that was why he recovered his voice -as much as he would've liked to think it had been the power of love-, and proceeded to tell the Galran the fate that awaited him, enjoying every second of it.

"Di-did you know? That the leader o-of Voltron is Galra?" The soldier just raised an eyebrow. Lance chuckled. "Did y-you know, that he has a...a lover?" The other was beginning to fret now, and if he wasn't a complete idiot, he should've been putting two and two together by now. "Did you know t-that you just...hurt his mate?" Above him, a whimper and a shriek echoed like a curse, and Lance laughed like a maniac, not even feeling sorry for the future that awaited the soldier.

Served him right.

Everyone that was Galra or had Galra knowledge knew that they were very protective of their loved ones, specially lovers -or mates, as Krolia liked to say- and would go to unheard lengths to keep them safe. It was badly seen in Galra culture to hurt someone's mate, and when it happened, the fate that awaited the person responsible for the attack was _not_ a pretty one.

The fury the act ignited on the other half was scalding hot and deep, overtook their senses and gave them a boost of strength, a focus so strong it couldn't be broken until they had their soulmate back in their arms, an enhancing of their senses that went beyond anything imaginable...

So much so, that they could even hear a call for their name from the other side of a Galran cruiser and destroy any enemy on their path to get to their special one.

The ship shook again.

Lance grinned.

The Galran paled.

The sword fell again, ready to plunge into his body-

An explosion blew the door open, and smoke shrouded the room in a grey mist, dust and soot making him cough and squint his eyes. And through it all, he saw the unmistakable shade of Red that was the leader of Voltron and the snarl that accompanied his features, becoming a full on growl as he caught sigh of Lance.

Keith advanced like a predator stalking his prey, bayard in hand, his eyes never straying from Lance for long, the rage in his features as obvious as the blood staining Lance's clothes. From where he lay, Lance witnessed the full extent of Keith's fury take hold; saw the purple crawling up his neck and on his cheeks, slowly covering every inch of skin visible.

Saw the way yellow bled into his eyes and the way his pupils thinned, saw how his teeth became fangs and his nails claws that broke through the gloves, saw the ears spouting from atop his head and the slight red hue that tinted his hair.

It was something he'd seen a few times already, but it never ceased to amaze him.

" _You_..." Keith spoke, voice low and guttural, thick with a madness he knew very well."...what do you think..." He walked forward, body tense and eyes wild. "....you're doing to my _husband_!?" Keith jumped at the Galran, tackling him away from Lance, beginning a fight that he couldn't see, but knew how it would end anyway.

The noises were like a lullaby for him; the screech of metal, the swishing of a sword, boots sliding against the floor, Keith's yells and curses directed at his enemy. He knew he shouldn't relax, that it wasn't the right situation, but Keith's presence always made him feel safe, and he always fulfilled his promises, just like he'd done right now.

So he couldn't help but lay there in a daze, wondering if he should just fall asleep and wake up when everything was over, a nap definitely sounded good right about now, and the world was swirling and rocking back and forth, making him dizzy, so closing his eyes would be the smart thing to do.

Sadly, someone didn't want him to do that, and hands found their way around his back and knees, hoisting him up against something warm that did nothing for the sleepiness threatening to take over. A forehead touched his own, murmurs and soothing words being whispered against his lips, hair tickling his nose and neck as everything slowly came back into focus, the noises finally getting through to him.

"Lance, _babe_ , please- say something, open your eyes for me, yeah?" He struggled to do so, and it was worth it when the first thing he saw was his husband's hopeful face, purple slowly fading to pale pink, revealing the scars he'd gained over the years. "That's it, you're doing great. How are you feeling, can you tell me that, sweetheart?" Lance smiled at the term of endearment, nuzzling Keith's neck and sniffing when the hair from his braid ticked his nose

"Hey, c'mon now, don't get too comfortable. I need you to speak to me, _please_." He couldn't ignore him when his voice verged on broken and pained, a hint of desperation in his every word. He hated when he was the one making Keith suffer, even if it hadn't been his intention.

"M'kay Keith...don't worry." A harsh groan and the grip around him tightening were his only answers before his husband got up and began walking outside the room.

" No, Lance, you are _not_ okay. I don't know if you've noticed, but you're bleeding quite a bit here." He was? It was strange, he couldn't feel it. His whole torso was numb, and his body felt like deadweight, limbs unresponsive and head clouded with exhaustion. He couldn't really move, or think much for that matter.

But he was in Keith's arms, and he knew it was the safest place to be. So when his consciousness began to ebb away and the world around him darkened, he wasn't scared at all, because he knew his lover would shield him from harm, no matter what it took.

He let the gentle pull of sleep plunge him deep into the darkness, and closed his eyes despite the pleas of his other half begging for him to stay awake.

\--

When he woke up next, he was on a cryo bed inside the Atlas, his whole body warm and relaxed, devoid of all the aches and pains that had made him unable to move. He was wrapped in something soft- but firm, and it was just as warm -if not warmer- than the temperature of the bed, and it smelled familiar too.

Like cherries.

Rising his head up a bit, he came face to face with Keith, who was cuddling him on the side, eyes closed as he slept, his freckles more noticeable from their closeness, long lashes resting against soft, pale cheeks and red lips parted in a silent gasp.

He never got tired of admiring his beauty, and sometimes, he couldn't believe he got to call him his, thought that their wedding was just a beautiful dream that his mind conjured, showing him his greatest wish

Of course the ring on his finger said otherwise, but still.

Keith whined and curled even closer around him, his arms holding Lance like he never wanted to let go, like he'd done many times before, showing him where they stood, what he wanted, what Lance meant to him.

The whispered ' _I love you's_ ' had been a surprise, but he'd said them right back, and he hadn't regretted it once ever since. Keith was his other half, he completed him, understood him, pushed him to do better and be better, made him strive to improve himself every day.

He was perfect for him in every way, and Lance felt blessed.

"Uhh...Lance...go back to sleep..." Keith burrowed his face on Lance's neck, inhaling his scent and then nosing his jaw, peppering kisses over his cheeks and nose before dropping a chaste kiss on his lips.

Lance hugged him closer, kissing him right back. "Thanks for coming back for me, love."

Keith chuckled, then ran his fingers through Lance's hair, intertwining their legs, seeking the closeness and the warmth that always calmed his anxiety.

" _Always_. Forever. Call my name, and I'm yours." Keith whispered against his mouth.

"Silly, you already _are_." Lance cradled his cheeks, noses touching, his eyes lit up with devotion and affection and love. So much love.

"That's true, but everyday feels like the first, and everyday I fall a little more. I don't think it'll ever stop." His husband closed his eyes, and Lance leaned in, just a little, a breath away from claiming those lips that spoke his name with such tenderness, making his heart skip a beat.

"That's okay, we can fall together." He closed the distance between them, and sealed their promise with a kiss.

After all, Lance fell just as hard as Keith did, and he would gladly continue to do so, as long as it was by his side.

 


	5. Day 5: Creature, the night sky (In your eyes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's grandma always warned him not to traverse the forest at night when the skies were purple, for dangerous and fantastic creatures, beings of the dark roamed the shadows, intent on sweeping away a new prey.
> 
> On one such night, Lance remembers his grandmother's words, and then proceeds to completely ignore them.
> 
> This leads him to one of the most strange encounters ever, but also the most beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here i am, two days late, because my boss is an ass and my job sucks. Now my schedule is ruined, great. *cries*
> 
> Tags for Day 5: Alternate universe: Moddern setting & fantasy - creatures and monsters - fantastical beings - strangers to friends to lovers - happens quite quickly but it's only 7 k, spare me - human lance - creature keith - cute - fluffy - a small smidge of angst so small u can't see it - happy ending - kisses - cuddles - kosmo is a good wolf - klance - they always meet at night - lance lives alone - he goes to university - forgot to add that in the fic - his family all live back in cuba - he's lonely - keith is too - they're idiots in love

* * *

When Lance was a child, his grandmother always used to say ' _Do not go out at night when the sky is bright and shining with purple lights , Alejandro, there are beasts that roam the forest then, things that would not hesitate to eat you whole, should they have a chance.'_

_'They will trick you and bewitch you, take you away from home. If you ever find yourself facing one, do not get fooled by their beauty, they care not for you or any other human. If you see one, just heed my advice, remember this. Run.'_

As a child, he'd always thought his Grandma's stories had been awesome, and he'd believed every single one of them, never doubting her word at all. But as he grew up, he began to think they were just that, stories to entertain a kid, precautionary tales to make sure that the young wouldn't wander far from home.

Those fables had probably been told to his grandmother by her mother and so on. Something similar to superstitions, stories born from daily advice and told in the form of riddles to make sure no one ever forgot, adding consequences if the actions weren't heeded to be certain people would follow them through.

So _yeah_ , Lance had kind of forgot about his Grandma's teachings, her words on the back of his mind as nothing but fairy tales, something to remember her by, something to think back on fondly; his child self sitting on her lap as she explained why you shouldn't walk by a swamp on a red moon, or why one should never step in a fairy circle.

They were just nice memories, nothing more.

So that was why, when he forgot his textbook on the park, he left his house in the dead of night, completely disregarding his Grandmother's words, looking up at the purple sky with a raised brow, as if telling it ' _C'mon, show me what you can do'._ He should have learnt after years of wrestling and fighting with his brother and sisters to _never_ taunt, never push your luck, never make fun of what you do not understand.

But he _hadn't_. He didn't care. He just knew he had a test int two days and he needed that damn textbook. It was the last time he met up with Hunk to study in the park, the walk there was going to be a bitch, seeing as his house was surrounded by forest, and he had to cross it to go literally _anywhere_.

The good thing was that he knew it like the back of his hand, had all the paths memorized, could walk it all with his eyes closed and still end where he wanted to. Just like he was doing now, with nothing but the shine of the moon lighting his path.

He was approaching the clearing with a lake when he heard it, a voice cursing and muttering, the rustle of leaves and bushes and moving water.

The voice was whispering under their breath about finding _something_ , and Lance, ever so curious, ever the adventurous and fearless one -his mom called it lack of self-preservation-, left his current direction to approach the clearing instead. The closer he got, the cleared the voice became, it sounded like chiming bells and a soft-spoken forgotten melody, mellow, with a clear intonation and a slight high pitch.

He saw them as soon as he broke through the wall of wilderness and flowers, a person sporting a large, black hoodie, kneeling over the edge of the lake, running their hands through the bushes as they grumbled under their breath.

Lance could hear the frustration and fear in their voice, the slight hitch of their breath as they leaned even closer over the lake, hands brushing deeper for a few minutes before coming up empty, clenched into fists.

"It's no use...I can't find it..." Lance felt pity for this person, seeing the tremble of their hands and how much their body shook, the small sniffles that echoed loudly in the stillness of the clearing. And he _couldn't_ just stay away, his mama had raised a _fine_ young man, and he wasn't about to leave someone in distress if he could do something to help.

"Excuse me." The figure jumped, nearly falling into the lake, leaning back and falling on their ass, whirling around fast to face Lance. "Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?" The figure nodded their head -although the hoodie covered their face, so Lance couldn't see much- and stood up, not approaching him, their stance wary and filled with distrust.

Which was understandable, since Lance was just a stranger, talking to another stranger in the middle of the night, in a lonely forest where no one else was around.

 _Yeah_ , that was the normal response.

"Is there something you need? I live close by, and I know this forest low and wide, if you have any problem, maybe I could help?" The figure stood unmoving, hands clenched at their sides, shoulders hunched and head bowed down for a minute. And then they slumped, rising a hand to cover their face, whispering something that Lance couldn't quite catch.

"I'm sorry?" He said, and the other straightened and spoke out, still softly, but louder.

"I-...I lost my pendant somewhere around here and- and I cannot seem to find it. I can't see nothing, and I cannot swim, I am....at a loss as to what to do." Lance frowned, walking a few steps ahead, careful to keep his distance, lest he made the other uncomfortable.

"Was it valuable?" It didnt matter to him if it was or not, really. If it was important for the other, he would gladly search for it anyway, but he wanted to know how to handle it in case it was an expensive jewel or something like that.

He saw the other bit his lip when the shine of the moon rained upon them, sighing and curling in more on themselves, gripping the hoodie tight against their body. "I'm sorry if the question seems intrusive or...suspicious. I just don't want to break the pendant if I do happen to find it." Which he knew he would.

He had the lake mapped inside his mind, knew every nook and cranny, every stone and pebble, knew that the water was always clear for some reason and that the bottom on the deep end was layered in rock even thought nobody knew why.

"It...it is. But it is not so fragile that it would break from holding it." The figure faced his direction, and Lance thought he heard some hope in their tone, hands no longer curling around their chest, but clutching the oversized hoodie instead.

"That's perfect then, did it fall into the lake?" The other nodded, saying that they had already looked on the plants and bushes, and that they would have seen it should it have been on land, since it shone with a really strong light. Lance wanted to ask what they meant by that, but the other's voice sounded close to crying, so he shook his head instead and began slipping out of his jeans and jacket, taking his sneakers off and walking towards the lake without hesitation.

He was surprised when the figure reached a hand for him, not touching, but an attempt at doing so. " _Ah_....will you be okay? It is- really dark tonight." He smiled at the other's concern, puffing up his chest and chuckling softly, fist against his heart as he boasted ridiculously like he always did, knowing it put people at ease.

"No worries! I was made for water, I'm really good at swimming, and this lake is not that big or profound. Besides, I know it by memory, so I'll be okay." He hoped his little tirade soothed the other's concerns and reassured him that it was fine, and it seemed to work, since they backed off slightly, hands together as if in prayer.

"That's...amazing. But still....darkness is treacherous and mischievous, it loves to trick people and confuse them, dwelling in the depths of the blackest creases. So...be careful, _please_." Lance felt touched at the stranger's worry, his heart skipping a beat for whatever reason. They had worded it a bit...strangely, sure, but they basically told him to take care, since in the dark everything got muddled and became shapeless, and he could get himself lost.

"I will, it'll only take a minute, you'll see." He stood on the edge for a breath, then dived in, plunging into the darkness below. It was as pitch black as he'd imagined, and even thought he opened his eyes, it was useless. He saw nothing, so he closed them again. But he didn't need them anyways, he just mapped everything with his hands as he swam, remembering every crevice and hole, every rock and plant and stone, looking for a disturbance, for something out of place.

For anyone else, it might had been strange, that he knew the lake so well, but he'd been swimming there since he was, like, two, and never once in all his twenty years of life had the natural pool ever changed, at all. So to say he knew it by heart was an understandment.

It took him only five minutes -going in and out- before his hand met something that should _not_ be there, and he opened his eyes once more, immediately being blinded by a soft purple light, the stone that emitted such shine being held by something dark- something that looked like algae, but that wouldn't budge when he tried to take the necklace away.

The plant was stubborn, but so was Lance, and he curled his fingers around the jewel and _pulled_ , the plant seeming to do the same in the other direction- That was impossible, of course, but Lance got fed up with it and, pushing his feet against the ground, yanked with all the strength he had, the pendant finally getting free, resting on his closed fist.

When he looked back to see how the plant had fared, he was surprised to notice that there was nothing there, just moss and rock and a dark liquid that mixed with the water and disappeared through a crack.

Uh, _weird_.

A burn in his chest reminded him that he was still underwater, and he hurried to rise to the surface, gulping in a deep breath before he approached the shore, pushing himself off with his arms and standing there, dripping wet in the middle of the night.

Thank god it wasn't cold yet, or he would be freezing his ass over.

Feeling the weight in his hands, Lance looked at the pendant, curious as to what it looked like.

His breath was taken away.

The chain made with pearls shone a bright white, seeming to change color as he moved them, shifting to pale blue, and, at the end of the chain, a jewel dangled, it's form that of a triangle with a diamond-like indent in the center, the sides longer and stretching wide.

The light the rock emitted was purple, seeming to pulsate with life, and he swore it was warm in the palm of his hand. All in all, it was beautiful and otherworldly.

And he had to give it back to it's owner, of course.

Mentally slapping himself, he raked his eyes over the clearing, looking for the stranger, and found them exacly where he'd left them, standing at the edge of the shore, slightly leaning forward as if to peer in, as if to look for Lance.

Lance called out for them, and the stranger whirled around, gasping when they caught sigh of the jewel, running to meet him but never getting close enough to touch, not even stretching their hands to take hold of their necklace.

"You found it....." Their voice was filled with awe. "..are you- are you going to give it back?" Lance frowned at the question, tilting his head in confusion. _What?_ Did he think Lance would steal it? He wasn't _that_ kind of person, and it kind of offended him that the other thought that.

But...the longer Lance stared, the more things he noticed, like the slight tremble of their voice -as if they were scared- the shaking of their hands and legs, the chattering of teeth, the body language that spoke of fear and unease and _distress_.

Lance recognized terror when he saw it, he wasn't a stranger to it.

He softened his gaze. " _Of course_ I'm going to give it back, you said it was valuable and I'm not about to take something that is not _mine_. I only looked for it because I wanted to help you. You can have it back, it's _yours_." The relief that showed on the other's body was immediate and obvious, their body stilled and he heard a sharp intake of breath, hands rising and slowly, very slowly, plucking the pendant away from Lance's hands, all the while trying not to touch him.

The other grabbed the pendant and curled around it, a small choked laugh filling the clearing.

" _Thank you_ \- thank you so much. You do not have an idea how much this means to me. I am in your debt." Lance was about to tell them that they shouldn't worry, that he was just glad to have helped. But then the other put the necklace around their neck, and Lance felt his world tilt on its axis, felt his heart stop beating and all the breath run from his lungs, felt his chest ache from the sigh that he was able to bear witness to.

As soon as the necklace was around the other's neck, the slow pulsating light turned bright, nearly blinding, and what he once thought was a dark hoodie unraveled from the figure's body, the cloth fluttering and flowing with the wind after becoming a long, long cape.

A cape that had trapped within the entirety of the universe. The empty black canvas of cloth soon filled itself with purples and blues, yellows and whites and pinks, star-dust and galaxies and supernovas, planets and constellations and an infinite number of stars that shone like glitter, each one different from the other, each with their own light, their own _life_.

He could see black holes, suns and moons and a myriad of colors shifting and moving, ever-changing. He could see life beyond what a human would ever hope to know. He could see the night sky, he could see the _world_.

And it was _beautiful_.

But then the hood of the cape fell, and dark tresses were swept away by the breeze-

Lance had never once seen anything so lovely. It rivaled with the beauty of the world trapped within their cape, with anything he'd ever caught sigh of, he didn't think a word existed that could describe the infinite grace of the figure before him.

It was strikingly pretty, stunning, it was-

It was _perfection_.

The person before him had porcelain skin that seemed to glitter under the moonlight, with dark, almost black hair that curled around their face, the longer strands on the back flowing with the wind, nearly as long as the cape. Their features were delicate but also fierce, with a strong jaw and and a small nose, high cheekbones and plump, red lips, the crimson so dark it looked like blood, popping out with their intensity as did the freckles under their eyes.

And their eyes..... _god_ , he couldn't look away.

They were a shade of purple he couldn't describe, seeming to swirl with space dust and millions of galaxies and stars, the colors shifting and mixing before becoming something else, like they had nebulae trapped behind their lids.

He felt like he couldn't _breathe_.

He wasn't sure his heart was even beating. He wanted to gaze at the other forever, their lithe body clad in nothing but a skin-tight black suit, gloves and boots, the cape curling around their waist as if it had sentience, as if it acted obeying their master's will.

They levitated a few feet above ground, their body surrounded by a halo of light, and he was so focused on them, so mesmerized, he nearly missed it when they spoke to him.

"I do not know what I can do to repay you. Without my _Etoile_ I couldn't return home, and if someone else touches it, it must be handed back to me willingly, or else I would be trapped in the mortal plane, forced to listen to someone else's commands. It is...my most priced possession, needed for me to retain my shape and sense of self, so as not to get lost in the vastness of the universe." Lance blinked, coming back to his senses, albeit slowly, watching as the other touched the item with nimble fingers, fondness and longing in his gaze.

He didn't know how much time had passed, although it felt like too little and too much. He could see the sky beginning to brighten just a little, right over the horizon, and knew the sun wouldn't take long to peek over the mountains to greet a new day.

"I must go soon, I am sorry. You were so kind to me, I- I am at a loss as to what I can do for you, but- If there is anything-" Lance spoke before he could think twice about it, his mouth speaking what his heart felt without his permission.

"Let's meet again." The...being before him tilted their head, making their bangs fall on his face, an unsure and hesitant expression crossing their features. "I- you wanted to repay me, then- let's meet again, I want to- I want to know about _you_ I- I want to be friends." It wasn't a complete lie, he was bewitched by the entity that shone alongside a million lights, felt like a magnet pulled him to be by his side, like something was screaming at him to hold on and _not let go._

It sounded suspiciously like his mom.

" Is that truly something that would make you happy?" The other asked. And Lance could only nod, still kind of in a trance, watching the expressions as they crossed the being's face; surprise, happiness, joy, curiosity. "Then...I will remain here until the next full moon, when the portal opens once more. I'll be visible at night, you are free to make me company whenever you wish." He nodded again dumbly, his voice not working, overwhelmed by everything. And then the mysterious being vanished when the sun rose and he was left alone.

With only the thunderous beating of his heart keeping him company.

It was only the first of many meetings that the two would have, and it was actually what unleashed the beginning of the end for him, the last chapter of the book of his human life.

- _12 days until the full moon_ -

"So....do you have a name I can call you?" He asked the other, watching them twirl around in between the wild flowers, graceful.

"A name? I...I do not think so. I am...an ensemble, a whole that is made by many objects put together. Humans have words for things like _stars_ and _planets_ , but, there does not exist a word to describe _what_ I am, therefore, I have no name." Lance blanked, feeling like an idiot for asking such a sensitive question, his mouth running without his permission.

"But...do you not have parents? I mean, besides what you are - as in _species-_ you, as an individual, must have a name, right? Your parents gave you one?" The other chuckled, lowering themselves to sit besides him, their eyes understanding and kind.

"Parents....I must admit I always found the concept of familiar bonds quite fascinating. The mother creates the soul, bears the body, and when the time comes when new life has been created, when a new human is brought to the world, she gives them a name, something that will tell them apart from any other, something that will make them _unique_." The being looked up at the sky, longing.

"But I _do not_ have that. I was born from the universe itself, from the millions of lives and star-dust floating in the darkness of space, I am but a sum of the many pieces of stray energy that litter the night sky. I may have a sense of self, but I am nothing that can be named by humans." Lance frowned, wanting to reassure the other, to soothe their sorrow and bring back a smile to such beautiful features.

"Why didn't you name yourself?" He wondered.

"I couldn't. A name is something given by someone else, something that validates your existence and makes you _real_. A rock _is_ a rock because someone decided to call it that, but if it didn't have a name to call it with, would you even remember it's place in the world? Would it even matter?" He bit his lip and pondered how it must have been like, to live on knowing no one would be able to call for them, to think of themselves as a mixture of energies and lights put together, someone whose's existence wasn't recognized by people, neither the world.

Someone who had no word neither name to describe themselves with, to prove that their individuality was _real_ , and that their sense of self made them unique between their brethren. It must have been...

"Weren't you _lonely_?" He could have smacked himself for saying something so insensitive, but his companion didn't take it to heart, they never did.

"I have always been alone, and it has never bothered me, I knew nothing else. But I...your company brings warmth to my empty chest, and I do wonder _why_ that is." He clutched his own chest and willed his breath to even, praying his heartbeat returned to it's usual speed.

It was useless.

"Then- then _I_ will give you a name. Something that it's only yours, something to define _you_ and only you, something to call the individual that is a collection of light and stars and who is sitting right beside me. Not another one that is floating far away somewhere, or one that has just been born- but _you_ , the self that speaks with me every night." The being faced him, eyes wide in disbelief, shining with a hope that felt scalding hot and burnt him to the core.

"You would do that for _me_?" It was but a whisper, but he heard it anyway.

"Of course I would, let's try a few right now and see what happens, okay? How about something space related.....Quasar? Nah, that won't mean anything to you. Uh....Richard? No, definitely no, you look more like an Andy- scratch that, wrong, _so_ _wrong_." He put his finger on his chin, thinking long and hard even thought nothing he said made him feel like it was _it_.

"How about Stella? Wait- do you even want a girl's name? Or a boy's one?" His question was met with raised brows and an amused smile.

" _Lance_ -a fond giggle- I literally have no gender, neither do I follow your human customs ot physiology. I will love any name as long as it feels _right_ , as long as it is _you_ who gives it to me." He felt like he was the one carrying supernovas now, his chest feeling like it was going to burst in flames any second now. He coughed and averted his gaze, feeling a smile fighting to bloom on his face.

" _Damn_ , way to put me on the spot. I can't think of anything right now, but I _promise_ I will come up with one that fits you, just...give me time?" He asked, slightly worried.

"Of course, thank you, Lance." The other smiled at him, full of awe and joy.

He tried to ignore the warmth creeping up his neck.

- _9 days until the full moon_ -

"What the- is that a _dog_?" Lance nearly lost it, watching the big creature nuzzle the being's neck, worried for their safety. And also kinda excited because- _dogs_.

"Ah, hello Lance. This is Kosmo, he is not a dog, as you say, but rather a cosmic wolf. He sails the stars, hopping from planet to planet, looking for dying lights that he can consume. He has been with me for quite some time now, seems he enjoys my company." The wolf let out a soft bark, resting his head on the other's lap.

"That's....did you name _him_?" Their eyes met, the other's as bright and beautiful as always, twinkling with happiness as they petted the wolf by their legs.

"Yes, I..I did. I met him while I was traveling, when he was nothing but a small pup. He took to following me everywhere and- I just, had to call him _somehow_ , it felt wrong not to. Like he would be just like me, without a definite existence, and that...made me hurt _here_ -they pointed at their chest- he was just a youngling, he didn't deserve to grow up like that. When no one can call for you...it is...lonely."

 _God_ , Lance wanted to hold them.

Wanted to make the sorrow fade away from their crystal eyes, wanted to let them know that they were _real_ for him, that they _existed_ for him, that they mattered and he was happy to call them his _friend_.

He approached slowly, wary of the wolf, but determined, watching his fur glow and shine with glitter, the electric blue beautiful in the darkness of night. He kneeled by their side, slowly inching closer, holding his breath when Kosmo sniffed at him, nosing at his outstretched hand before letting out a small whine, silently moving to his friend's other side so he could sit where he'd been laying before.

The wolf's eyes seemed to look at him knowingly, and he fought to keep back the blush that he was sure wanted to take over his cheeks, the stare judgemental and seeming to say _'Be careful with my parent, I have sharp teeth and I'm not scared to use them. Also, you're a fool.'_ , but maybe he was looking too much into it.

He just took the opportunity for what it was, and cuddled closer to the other's side, asking them to show him the constellations or tell him stories about the universe. The nights always ended too quick for his liking, the time flowing faster when they were together, and more often that not, he found himself wishing it wouldn't end at all.

Most nights, he looked up at the crescent moon, and prayed at her to never become full.

She didn't listen.

- _6 days until the full moon_ -

"-you _know_? And it was so funny- Rachel, my twin, just began screaming and running after Veronica, it was hilarious!" He chucked, remembering the antics his sisters were up to in their younger years, retelling the stories to the other as Kosmo jumped from tree to tree, restless.

"Jesus, what's with him? He looks like he's going to jump at something any second now. I hope it's not _me_." He muttered. His friend just looked apologetically at him, rising to try and stop the wolf from making them more anxious with his pacing. The creature couldn't seem to stay still.

Lance took the moment of reprieve to approach the lake and fix his hair. It wasn't like the other hadn't seen him at his worst in the week they'd known each other, but he still liked to look his best for them. He just...couldn't help it.

He leaned over the surface to look at himself, snorting at the pink on his cheeks, feeling ashamed that he couldn't keep his emotions to himself. _God_ , he was an open book, his mama had been right when she'd told him so. He smacked his cheeks, keeping both hands there while trying to ground himself, eyes focused on the water...there was something swirling inside- he wondered what it was-

A hand gripped his arm and brough him back a few feet, and he turned to look at the other, tilting his head in confusion. "What? What s it? Is there something wrong?" His friend shook their head, but didn't let up their grip, brows furrowed and mouth set in a tight line.

"You should not get too close, it's dangerous. Shadows inhabit the depths of the darkness, and , while it usually wouldn't be a problem for a human, it is a night with no moon, and their power grows exponentially. If you go in, they'll sweep you away." They let him go and turned away, back tense and words brimming with sorrow, as if they brought back memories they didn't want to remember.

"They are opportunists and treacherous beings, mischievous and unpredictable. They took advantage when my pendant fell right besides the lake, and snatched it away and towards their lair before I could react. I am a being of light, if I had followed them, they would have drained me of it, I couldn't go and retrieve it, neither could I leave. If it hadn't been for _you_ , I would still be stuck here." He could hear the gratitude on the other's voice, and it made warmth bloom inside his chest, a smile stretching his face wide as he still crouched on the ground.

"Thanks for the concern, I'll be sure to-" He let out a yelp as he felt something sneak around his ankle and _tug_ , his body falling forward and colliding with the grass-covered soil. Whatever it was that had wrapped around his foot tightened and tugged, and even though he desperately sought purchase, there was nothing to hold onto, and he was dragged backwards and towards the lake.

" _Lance_!"

He screamed in fright until something warm collided with him, arms wrapping around his shoulders as cloth wound up around his middle and something that felt furry and warm held his wrist, the grip gentle but firm. He heard the struggle of a fight, the swishing of something razor sharp splitting the air, growls and snarls and rippling water and then-

A scream of pain.

His head shot up, the panic rising in his throat, eyes seeking to find the face of the one holding him, his chest constricting with the anguish of not knowing if he was okay- The worry built up, like a lump on the back of his mouth, wanting to scream for _them_ , call for _them_ \- something- _anything_ -

" _KEITH!_ " The words felt sweet against his tongue, and he reveled on how much it fit, how _right_ it felt. The arms around him stilled, there was a sharp intake of breath- and then the screech of something inhuman and the sound of splashing water- Afterwards, stillness overtook the clearing.

The grip around him didn't let up, and the one holding him crawled backwards with Lance between their arms until they were far enough, letting themselves fall and taking Lance with them so he rested on the other's chest. Lance breathed hard, still kind of running on adrenaline, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest as he tried to calm down and stop trembling.

He rose his head from dark cloth and pushed himself upwards with his arms, looking down at the other-

" _Oh god_! You're hurt! Your cheek is bleeding and- what the hell? Why is it _black_? Why does it _sparkle_? I need to- I need to find a bandage- _something_ -" Soft skin touched his cheeks, gently, tenderly. Nimble fingers cradled his face and forced him to look down, his eyes meeting the other's bright ones, twinkling with pinpricks of light, the colors more vibrant and lively that he'd ever seen them.

The galaxies under their eyelids seemed to thrive, the nebulae swirling with red and blue, then mixing to form the purple that always prevailed under the many colors dancing in their irises.

The other let out a breathy whisper, so soft he only heard it because of their closeness.

"Say it again..." Lance blinked, caught in a stupor as he watched the radiance that slowly overtook the other's face.

"W....what?"

"That....it was _my_ name... _mine_.. say it again, Lance, _please_." He gulped, his own voice nothing but a small murmur, uttering words that were for their ears only.

"Keith...." The other's eyes widened and became even brighter, mouth trembling, wobbly as they asked him to repeat.

"Say it again..." He could do nothing but comply, wanted nothing else but to comply.

"Keith." The other's mouth began tilting in the beginnings of a smile, fingers soft as they brought Lance closer with every whisper of their name- _his_ name.

" _Again_..." He leaned closer, their breaths mingling with the lack of distance, feeling his heart beat in tandem with the blinking stars on the other's eyes.

"Keith..." He shuddered, a gasp escaping his lips, Keith's eyes growing half-lidded and tender as he looked at him -and only him- with such fire and intensity he thought he would _burn_.

"Once more..." Their lips were but a whisper away, and Lance's breath hitched as he repeated _his_ name, tasting the words on his lips and relishing on the way they rolled off his tongue, uttering them like they were a prayer, praises to the gods, something he cherished and was as valuable as the most precious jewel.

" _Keith_." Gentle hands ran their thumbs over his lips, caressed his cheekbones with the tenderness of a lover, the touch silk-like and fleeting, bringing him even closer, lips touching for the most ephemeral of moments and then-

Then a big furry blue blur tackled him off Keith, licking his face with astounding force and excitement, the wolf growling and nuzzling against his neck and chest as he curled over Lance like an oversized cat. And from his position on the floor, Lance could see Keith sitting up, eyes crinkling and mouth stretched into a wide smile, bursting into laughter not even a minute later and-

_Ah._

The sound was like silver bells, soft and sweet and ethereal, beautiful in it's own right; but it was nothing compared to the radiance of his smile, the dimples on his cheeks and the creases of his brows as he laughed until tears were brimming in his eyes, cheeks a rosy pink as he grinned in delight.

It was like he suddenly had an epiphany, but in truth, he just realized what he'd been trying to deny all along.

_Ah. I'm such an idiot._

Keith looked at him and threw himself into the cuddle pile, snuggling against Kosmo, still sporting the most gorgeous and breathtaking smile he'd ever seen, eyes soft and brilliant as he looked at Lance with adoration, with an emotion so intense he couldn't find a name for it.

But he had a name for the one _he_ felt.

And it scared him to think it could be real.

- _3 days until the full moon_ -

"Hey Lance, I never got to ask you this, but....does my name have meaning?" Lance hummed from his place against Keith's chest, enjoying his warmth and the feel of his cape around them both, basking in the intimacy now that he could, still doubting if he should tell Keith about his lingering attachment, if it would be wise.

He didn't think he'd read the signs _wrong_ , but Keith wasn't human, maybe such tender touches meant nothing to beings like him, and Lance didnt want him to feel guilty if he couldn't reciprocate his feelings.

Maybe Keith's smiles had been just fruit of his happiness from being given a name, for beginning a new chapter in his life in wich he could now regard himself as an individual with unique hopes and dreams, instead of a being that held no mission, no purpose, and wandered in loneliness the expanse of the universe.

Maybe he'd just been delighted at knowing _someone_ could call his name now, maybe it hadn't mattered that it had been Lance in particular, just the action in itself, and he would've settled with anyone.

It hurt just to think about it.

"Uh... yeah, it does. Do you wanna hear about it?" Keith rested his chin over Lance's shoulder humming under his breath, watching Kosmo trying to catch a firefly. "It's....well, it means _woods_ and _forest_ , nothing too surprising or amazing, I know. I just...I remembered seeing that name and its meaning when I was searching for ones for my nephews, and it was the first thing that came to mind when I wanted to call _you_." He twirled his fingers, watching the fireflies dance around Kosmo, the wolf leaping and teleporting to join in their fun.

"Because I met _you_ here, in this forest, for the first time. I got to know you surrounded by these woods, so the name seemed to fit. It's silly, I _know_." Keith shook his head, nuzzling softly against his neck, a breathy laugh leaving his lips.

"It's _not_ , it is _perfect_ , and I love it. It's _mine_ , and it was given to me by you, so it's precious. Thank you, Lance." He felt a fleeting pressure on his cheek, soft like flower petals, velvet or silk, nothing but an instant that seemed to stretch into an eternity after Keith'd kissed his cheek.

"You've given me more than I ever hoped to have, I am....happy." And _oh_ , Lance would've cried in that moment, but it was one of their last nights together, and he didn't want to ruin it, didnt want to think about the end, wanted to believe it would never come.

Above them, the moon continued to grow, and Lance's sorrow with it.

- _Night of the full moon_ -

"Keith....are you sure you have to go?" He pleaded, trying to level his voice and hide the tremors in it, fighting not to cry.

Keith looked just as heartbroken as Lance felt, eyes downcast and expression tight. "I am sorry Lance, I would wish to stay, but....I would wither eventually, the mortal plane is not made for creatures like me. I am a _marauder_ , I feed on the energy of dying stars and the many particles of life that littler the universe....I... I cannot survive without them." Lance hugged himself, biting his lip so as not to say something he would regret.

It was a matter of life and death, of Keith's life being on the line, it wasn't something petty or inconsequential they were talking about, and he couldn't ask him to stay after hearing that, it wasn't fair. It wasn't Keith's fault that he fell in love with him, he didn't need to know anything about that, and they would just part ways as good friends.

Lance would get over it, he was sure.

The mere idea of a world without him made him want to cry. His chest was beginning to hurt.

"I...I understand, I'm sorry I asked you something so selfish Keith...I'll just..." He didn't even know what he wanted to say, he just knew he _didn't_ want to say goodbye.

"Lance, before I go, I have something I want to give you." He sniffed and wiped his eyes, rising his gaze to face Keith, who levitated towards him with something clutched in his hands- A small jewel, similar to his own, that shone with a striking blue light, reminding him of the ocean.

"It is an _Etoile_ , just- just like mine. I had Kosmo scout the nearest galaxies and nebulae, gathering the drifting pieces of stray energy and life-force to forge this piece in the heart of a burning star. I...it has enough power stored inside that it can- well, as you humans would say it, it can fulfill _one_ wish." Lance froze, eyes boring holes into the pendant, mesmerized by the glow of the jewel, but most of all, the revelation of what it was, what it could do.

"I thought long and hard about what to give you as a thank you, as a parting gift. But nothing seemed to be worthy of you, nothing represented just how grateful I was and...how much you mean to me. This was the only thing that mirrored the intensity of my feelings for you." He outstretched his hand, and Lance reached with his own, feeling every corner and bump, every scratch and smooth side, cradling the object in between his palms.

It was _warm_.

He held unimaginably power in his hands; he could become rich, could achieve anything he ever wanted to, could have a life filled with luxury or wish for world peace or something equally righteous and virtuous.

But instead, the only thing he wanted was that which was right before his very eyes.

And because he was selfish, because he was a hopeless romantic and an idiot in love who couldn't just let go- He made a wish right then and there, holding the stone against his chest while he sent Keith a bittersweet smile tinted with sorrow.

"I _know_ what I want, Keith." The other frowned, eyes wide in confusion and concern. " I want to find my soulmate, I want to find the love of my life and see them smile everyday, have them by my side every single moment of every single day, I want-" He looked up at Keith's hurt expression, mouth wobbly and eyes shiny, nose red and brows furrowed, bottom lip trembling as if he was going to cry.

"I want _you_. I want to be with you forever, for as long as we both live, for as long as our existence allows it and beyond that." He gulped down and let a stray tear fall down his cheek. " I'm sorry Keith I...I love _you_." He curled in on himself, ready for the rejection- but he felt arms encircle him, and warm drops that were not his own fall down his cheeks, twinkling and bright.

"Lance....I...I do too, you mean so much to me, you gave me so much, but-" His breath hitched. "-but our lifes won't ever be able to match, our existences are complete opposites, your lifespan is but a sigh in the stream of my time and- and I cannot- I wouldn't be able to take losing _you_." Lance burrowed his face against his chest, smiling even as he cried, feeling the joy ignite something deep within his chest. He curled his arms around Keith's back and held tight, now more than ever sure of his choice, of the future he wanted.

Their future.

"Silly...why did you think I said _'I wish'_? Etoile....let me become the same as him, let me be someone that can walk by his side without fear of being left behind." The stone began to glow, growing brighter and brighter still-

"Lance, _wait_!" The light bathed everything, and when it died down, Lance felt the thrumm of life deep inside his soul, felt a star being born and a supernova go off, felt a planet collapse as it's core broke and the heat swept everything away. He felt many beings and lives constantly moving in the vast expanse of the universe, felt many lights die out and new ones shine bright, felt the echo of his brethren's call as they asked them to come back.

_Come back home, towards the night sky. Reach beyond the stars, we are waiting._

"Lance....you....so beautiful...but _why_..." A sob. "You won't ever be able to become human again..." He looked at his reflection on the lake, a mirror image of Keith but dressed all in white, hair just as long and universe trapped within his cape.

He smiled.

"Don't cry, it was _my_ choice, I-...I wanted to be with you." Keith threw himself at him, holding him tight, reaching with both hands to cup his cheeks and caress his skin.

"You are....your beauty rivals anything I have ever seen in the universe, your soul is kind and your heart so pure...I....would you be _mine_? Can I call you _mine_?" Lance laughed, overjoyed.

"I already am, you know? I think I always was, I think I was meant to find you, like the threads of the universe intertwined and led us to this moment." Keith smiled up at him, teary and sweet, and with soft but determined hands, he closed the distance between them both, and pressed their lips together for a kiss that was passionate and fierce, just like the sun or a dying star, filled with emotion that he once thought he didn't posses.

" Let's go _home_ , Keith." He held his hand, Kosmo appearing by their side and curling around both their legs, watching curiously the smile that lit up his master's features.

"Yes, let's go." The three of them vanished, soaring towards the stars.

In the end, Lance's grandma had been right. Unnamed creatures roamed the forests at night, looking for prey to snatch away, for someone enough of a fool to speak up to them and allow them to steal their souls away.

Lance hadn't listened to her, and he'd been indeed bewitched-

By a lovely smile and a wonderful laugh, a soft voice and tender touches, feathery kisses that lingered on his skin even after hours had passed. That wasn't probably what his grandma had in mind when she'd warned _him_ , and, even thought he vanished, could it be called being swept away when he was wiling?

He didn't know.

But he knew one thing, he didn't regret not heeding her advice, didn't regret going out that night with the purple lights in the sky, didn't regret speaking up to a stranger in the middle of the forest.

Didn't regret meeting Keith, his soulmate, his light, his _partner_.

The other half of his existence.

He would apologize to her one day, but-

Forsaking her teachings had been one of the best decisions he'd ever made.

 


	6. Day 6 & 7 : Doll, Poison (Hollow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Earth with the Atlas, the paladins visit numerous planets to strengthen their forces and bring back the immovable force that once was the Coalition, using diplomacy as their tools and assuring the universe that Voltron had not been defeated, and stood proud against the rogue Galra trying to dominate space.
> 
> On one such mission, Lance is tasked to go to planet Karakuri -an ancient ally of Altea- to talk with the King and make sure they join Voltron in it's fight. But nothing is what it seems, and when things go wrong, Lance finds himself stuck into an horrifying situation with very little chance of escape.
> 
> If he was alone, that wouldn't be such a problem. But Keith is with him, and Lance needs to keep him safe at all costs.
> 
> No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, my schedule is shot to hell. But does this mean i'm gonna stop writting the october challenge? Nope, no sir, i'm still going. :D I combined two prompts into one for this fic.
> 
> Tags For day 6-7 : Platonic Klance- genfic- they are best friends - Keith is shy- Lance is shameless - they are a good team - double whump- hurt Lance - hurt Keith - poison- body horror (but not on any of them) - horror - graphic depictions of injuries and body horror - blood - some sad stuff - trauma - madness - protective Lance - protective Keith - family - cute at the end - fluffy - happy ending - dolls - if you hate/fear/ have a phobia of dolls or manequins please refrain from reading - soe disturbing imagery/ stuff

* * *

He swallowed the sobs that tried to find their way out his throat, nearly choking in the process, vocal chords feeling raw and tender, aching from all the screams he'd had to swallow.

He curled even closer against the weight in his arms, plastering himself more to the wall and willing his breaths to be silent, soft, no matter how much he just wanted to scream and wail and _curse_.

This was all _his_ fault anyway, he had no right neither time to feel pity for himself.

He slowly leaned forward, resting his forehead against his friend's, his breath hitching for a tick, then stopping altogether when he heard footsteps, loud and thunderous in the stillness that surrounded him as he hid in the crevice of a broken wall, curled into a ball and trying to be invisible.

The noises faded away in the distance eventually, but the panic remained, remnants of crazed eyes and twisted smiles making his skin crawl, making him clutch on his friend tighter as he held his breath, trying to listen for the other's, heart freezing when he thought he couldn't feel them.

They were too soft, too feeble.

Holding someone you loved in your arms while they struggled to breathe was nothing short of painful, and he couldn't take his eyes away from his teammate in fear that his chest stopped moving altogether.

His eyes were vacant and empty, staring straight ahead at nothing, looking like he wasn't there. His mouth was slightly parted, skin pale and clammy, body completely boneless and lax, looking like a marionette whose's strings had been cut. He could barely feel his heartbeat through the closeness of his hold, and it scared him to think it could stop and he would be none the wiser if he so much as leaned away.

If he didn't do something soon, he would be...

He wouldn't allow it.

Not his friend, not his _family_.

This had been his fault, and he wouldn't rest until he made things right, until he made sure he was safe. He wiped his eyes with the back of his gloved hand, clenched his jaw and bit his lip, inhaled through his nose and let the determination drown him, invigorate him, shroud his body like a second skin.

No matter what happened to him, he would protect his family.

It was the least he could do.

_-5 hours earlier-_

Lance walked out of his pod, yawning and blinking sleepy eyes in hopes of becoming more alert, squinting against the three stars that made the sky a vibrant green, hurting his vision with the intensity of it's color. He had been sent to planet Karakuri to seal an alliance with the natives there, the Kuria, whom Allura had said had been allies of Altea and her father long before Zarkon lost his mind, that they were agreeable and honorable people and it would be _easy_.

He kind of thought that she'd jinxed him, but she'd waved his hand and said that nothing bad could happen _this time._ Again, he'd thought that that was inviting bad luck to bite him in the ass, but she'd just glared at him and shooed him away towards the hangar, her frustrated expression becoming fond after a tick, waving him goodbye.

He used his helmet to analyze the air and see if he could take it away, sighing in relief when he did so, the gentle breeze feeling wonderful against his sweaty skin. The planet was humid as all hell, and his suit was doing nothing for him, it was plastered to his body and the sensation was uncomfortable.

He wiped his head around, looking for his partner in this mission, but it seemed like he hadn't arrived yet-

Ah. _There_ he was.

Another pod descended and landed just besides his, the ramp opening as Keith strided forward, running to Lance's side and taking his helmet away when he noticed he didn't have his own.

"Sorry for the wait, Lance. My mom wanted to run our next mission by me again." He smiled at his friend, chuckling at his sheepish expression.

"Don't worry dude, it's all good. Let's just go to the castle, I'm sweating buckets here." He fanned himself with his hand, prompting Keith to snort and nod his head, both of them walking alongside the path and towards the big castle on the other side.

It took them only minutes to arrive, and the King and his advisors were readily waiting for them, slightly bowing - in respect, or as a salute, he didn't know which. These aliens were...To put it mildly, they made him uncomfortable at first glance. They were humanoid in form, with ashen skin and gaunt appearances, fuzzy spongy hair, long limbs and noses, with mouths that stretched from side to side of their faces and big eyes that shone too bright for his liking.

They also made a strange sound as they walked, but Lance wasn't anyone to judge by looks alone, and Allura had assured them over and over that they were allies. _So_ he would be respectful and dutifully carry out his role as a diplomat.

He slowly approached the King and shook his hand, the skin cold as ice and just as hard, then proceeded to make idle chat that slowly devolved into talks about alliances, the coalition, weaponry and armies and everything Allura had instructed into him as the representative of Voltron.

From time to time, he would side glance Keith, who sometimes gave his input about something, his brow slightly furrowed with his hand constantly at his hip, right where his luxite blade was. It was a sign that something was putting him on edge or making him uncomfortable or wary, and it might had been the alien's appearance or the slight mechanical tone of their voice, but Lance could agree that he wanted to finish this quick and return to the Atlas as soon as possible.

"That is wonderful, Paladin Lance. But we should continue our talk while we dine, if you do not mind a small walk through the gardens first. My daughter, Luktar, likes to wander around there, it's her favorite place, she loves the flowers and the stone fountain." He nodded with a smile, and followed the King -Keith in tow- and his entourage as they guided them through the castle's hallways, slowly inching towards his teammate's side to whisper to him.

"Hey, Keith. You seem quite nervous, is everything okay?" The other looked at him through the corner of his eye, biting his lip, his hand never leaving the handle of his blade.

"I don't know, Lance. I'm just....something feels... _off_. My instincts are screaming at me and...I don't know _why_." Lance frowned, looking around for any sign of danger, noticing the small cracks in the walls and some withered plants, rusted armors and a slight coating of dust on the furniture.

It was nothing strange, every culture was different and, it was obvious that as wealthy as the royals were, they didn't care much about appearances, just enough to distinguish who was well-born and who was a commoner. But still...

Keith's gut feelings and instincts had never steered them wrong before, and he wasn't about to doubt them now. Although his feeling could come from many things, so they couldn't just ruin this mission before knowing that they were facing.

"Maybe the Galra are lurking on this planet..." He whispered. "...or maybe some bounty hunters will be after our heads like last time, who knows. Whatever the reason, just....stay on guard, and let me know if your ' _feeling_ ' gets stronger, okay?" Keith nodded wordlessly, and Lance straightened from his bent position, watching the light at the end of the hallway that eventually revealed a beautiful garden, full of exotic plants and flowers.

Someone was approaching them from the left, clad in bright pink clothes that matched their peach skin perfectly, sporting a veil that covered the lower half of their face, possibly to conceal their large mouth, their frizzy beige hair up in a big bun. It was a big difference from the pale demeanor of the other natives, and he wondered why that might be, only to lose his train of though as the newcomer spoke.

"Father! I see you've welcomed out guests already. I am so sorry I was late, I made some refreshments as an apology, I hope our brave paladins accept this small gift." He had the feeling that the...Princess? smiled under her veil, eyes crinkling as she handed some drinks to her father and his servants, then approaching Lance to do the same.

"I am sorry, Sir Paladin, it seems I miscounted how many drinks I needed, I only have one left." The Princess looked apologetic, staring at him although she was waiting for his disapproval. In all honestly, he didn't want to drink anything they gave him right now, but the others were enjoying it without trouble, some already having finished them, and he didn't want to be disrespectful in such an important mission.

So he smiled at the Princess and took the glass, watching her eyes lit up as she giggled softly, walking towards her father's side and chatting with him as she glanced at him from time to time, looking eager and nervous, as if she was seeking approval for the concoction she'd made.

Lance resigned himself to drink something that he knew was going to taste disgusting, and rose the glass to his lips, smelling the faint aroma of strawberries and milk, ready to take a gulp before-

A hand snatched it away, and before he could do anything, Keith had downed it in one go.

The black paladin sent a toothy smirk towards the Princess, who looked flabbergasted and surprised, but immediately beamed and bowed her head in appreciation and gratitude, her posture relaxed and expression happy as she spoke to her father.

"Keith..." He seethed under his breath. " _Why did you do that?_ They might have taken offense or something, we dont know how their culture works." Keith gave the glass to one of the maids and took a deep breath, looking Lance dead in the eye, the fire that he was so familiar with begginig to burn brighter behind his eyelids.

" _I don't know._ Something just didn't feel right with me, you know how it goes. My Galra side detects something and urges me to act, but my human side doesn't have an idea what the problem is or what I was acting on, and I have to find for myself." Keith shrugged, annoyance clear in his face as he sported a small pout. His Galran heritage had given him trouble in a few occasions, and, although Krolia and Kolivan had tried to help him to the best of their ability, as he was a hybrid, there were many things they didn't understand.

So right now, his Galran side may have screamed at him to ' _Drink the glass_ ' but gave no reasoning neither an inkling as to _why_ , and it left his teammate with a big ass question mark above his head, having to unravel the mystery by himself.

"Okay buddy, I get it. Just....try to hold back next time?" He hopefully asked, trying to be gentle, knowing how much Keith hated the things out of his control, specially things that had to do with his own body.

His friend nodded and they both followed the King again, finally ending in a big dining hall in which not him -neither Keith- ate anything, and used up their time to convince the King to join them instead while the Princess shared her input as to why they should.

Everything was going smoothly when Lance noticed that the sky was beginning to darken, and his clock read 9 pm Earth time, time for them to leave and come back tomorrow to discuss whatever matters they hadn't been able to today.

He rose from his chair and began saying his goodbyes when he felt fingers curl around his wrist, and he turned to the side to watch Keith curled up on his chair, hand on his stomach, parlor pale and lips a straight line as he shallowly breathed.

"Keith? Keith, what's wrong?" He kneeled before him, noticing the way his eyes were squinting and blinking continuously, shoulders shaking slightly as the grip he had on Lance's wrist tightened. He raised his hand and felt his forehead, noticing the icy feel of his skin and the cold sweat that dripped down his neck, internally panicking and wondering what to do, he looked to be in pain.

"Paladin, what's going on?" The Princess approached, brows furrowed and voice hurried and frantic, the worry palpable in her tone.

"I don't know, he just...he doesn't seem to be feeling well..." Keith coughed and shook his head, and his body began falling forward and right onto Lance's arms, the coldness and tremors making Lance's heart stop, drowning him in concern. " Keith! " He called his name, hoping for an answer, but he only got ragged breaths in return and a pained moan that broke his heart.

"Quick paladin, take him to the medical ward!" The Princess shouted, already running there as she trusted Lance to follow her, which he did. He cradled Keith close to his chest and stood up, holding him tight, then began walking as fast as he could, eventually running with all his might until he arrived at a hospital-like room, where the Princess instructed him to lay Keith down on one of the beds.

"I will have one of my doctors run a scan to find out what's wrong." She told him seriously, her voice grave and filled with the authority only a Princess could have. "You should go and contact your team." The Princess began tinkering with the many machines around, giving him his back.

"I am _not_ leaving him." He said, determined to stick by and make sure nothing bad happened to him, make sure that they could help him and, if not, take him back to the Atlas for treatment.

"Paladin, I do not know if we'll be able to help, we have no knowledge on your species, he's here just for first aid. You need to contact your team, but this room is specifically constructed to block any kind of signal, because it interferes with our machinery and is dangerous for patients." She continued connecting cables and controlling the stats on a screen, continuously typing and moving around, even going as far as ripping her skirt to be able to go back and forth without restrictions, as fast as needed be.

Lance looked at Keith's pained face once, and knew that he had no choice, he needed to call Shiro and the others, he had to take Keith back home to find what was wrong, had to make sure he was safe. He approached his teammate and whispered comforting words into his ear, brushing his hair back from his clammy forehead, then leaning back.

"I'll be right back, Keith, you'll be okay. I _promise_." He nodded at the Princess, who returned the gesture, before striding away from the room, putting on his helmet and hailing the Atlas as soon as he was a corridor away, but only static welcomed him, so he ran further and tried again, and again, and _again_....

As his panic continued to grow, he noticed that no matter how far he got, his systems didn't seem to want to function, and in his haste to find a good spot, he'd returned to the garden, running right through the rocky path, breathing heavily as he wildly looked for a connection.

He turned towards the right and began running again, but his leg collided with something and he fell face first onto the ground, his helmet falling away while he let out a scream of pain.

He spat out dirt and pushed himself away from the floor, opening his eyes to search for his helmet in desperation-

Only gray greeted him.

He blinked once, twice, three times.

He rubbed his eyes and glanced around, uncomprehending.

What had once been a colorful, lush and vibrant garden was now nothing more than ashes and rot; the ground was gray- as was everything else- the trees and plants were withered and decaying, most of them dead, and the fountains and stones were cracked and broken with no water inside.

The air smelt pungent and sour, the smell of soot and rot and stagnation mixing together in a suffocating perfume that spoke of _death_. There wasn't even any noise; the previous chatter of bird-like creatures and running water was gone, no more rustling of leaves and wind chimes filling the silence, only a foreboding stillness that was broken by the wail of a desolate landscape.

Lance held his breath and looked at his foot, seeing the machine he had tripped onto, fumbling as he looked for some kind of switch, _something_ \- He found it, and pressed it, and in an instant, the beauty was back, like a dream, like paradise- He crushed the device under his foot, and brought back the reality alongside a feeling of dread that did nothing to his growing panic.

Something was really, _really_ wrong here.

He needed to get Keith, right _now_

He scrambled for his helmet, with still no news from his failing comms, and ran all the way towards the medical ward, bayard in hand, eyes wide open and ears trained to catch any kind of sound. He arrived within a minute, but as he'd feared, when he opened the doors, Keith was nowhere to be seen, and Lance felt his gut clench with nausea and his head beginning to spin as he thought of the many horrible fates that could have befallen his best friend.

Neither Black nor Red could come because they were healing after an arduous battle; his comms were shot, Keith was missing and he was alone- _god_ -

Just when he was pondering what to do, voices began seeping into the hall, and he hid under a bed just as a few soldiers passed by, muttering to themselves.

"Have you seen the Red one?" Their voices were monotonous, and made shivers run down his spine.

"No. Princess asked us to find him and bring him back, but he is nowhere to be seen." Another voice, devoid of feeling, speaking as if it didn't matter to them, as if it didn't concern them _at all._

"Continue looking." Affirmative noises. Then their footsteps faded away in the distance, still emitting that strange sound, like the rattling of metal inside wood, heavy and loud admist the continuous noises in the medical ward, all of them making it hard for him to think.

Getting up from under the bed, he tried his comms one last time, and, seeing as he still got no response, he left a recorded message in case the signal came back, hoping that one of his teammates would receive it and come help them. When he was finished, he took out his bayard and drew his sword, peeking over the hallways and hugging the walls when he was sure there was no one near him.

His helmet's systems were all shot, so he couldn't look for heat signatures or try to pinpoint Keith's suit location, so he had to resort to look for him in the traditional way, which did nothing to his distress and agitation, his heart thundering inside his chest with fear.

What if he was too late? What if something horrible had already happened to him? He would never forgive himself. Tears sprang to his eyes at the mere thought.

He wiped at them before looking around, realizing that he was in a part of the castle that he didn't recognize, with dark walls and even a darker floor, all coated in a layer of velvet cloth that made it seem like everything was covered in blood.

It gave him the chills, but if they hadn't visited this area before, then there was the possibility that they had taken Keith here. He needed to look. And so he did.

Amongst the corridor, there were many doors, all of them closed with writing on them that he couldn't understand, but a few feet before him, one stood slightly ajar, a faint light illuminating the hallway. He stood glued to the wall, turning his head slowly and peeking inside, squinting to try and see through the haze and brightness.

At first, he couldn't understand what he was seeing.

There were....rows and rows of some kind of machines, seemingly made of wood with a slight humanoid form, giving him their back. He knew from Allura's info that these aliens's abilities consisted in making weapons that resembled dolls, battle machines that fought and followed their master's wishes, and that were pretty strong and durable.

Enough to fend off the Galra for ten thousand years.

He tried to get a closer look, but just then, a voice he knew echoed loudly from his right, and he whirled around to see another open door, this one far ahead, and strained his ears to catch what was being said, his fist closed tightly around the handle of his sword.

"This one's so pretty....not as pretty as the other one, but still exotic enough. It is sad that he has Galra genes, but I am sure I will be able to fix it, I just need the right tools." Lance's blood froze in his veins, there was only one person who the Princess could be talking about. " Guard him well. Not that he can go anywhere, but I do not want his companion to find him, understood?" A chorus of ' _Yes, Princess_ ' followed her words, and then footsteps grew nearer, and, in his panic, he ducked into the room, holding his breath and trying to calm the racing of his heart.

Thankfully, the room he'd ran into rattled with noise, creaking and rustling and the sound of wood being shifted around that seemed to be everywhere, all of those hopefully masking his harsh breaths and the tremble of his hands.

When he was sure that the Princess had gone away, he left the room and stealthily walked towards the other door, peeking in with his heart in his throat, praying to god like a mantra to ' _Let Keith please be allright'_. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the light, he froze on the spot.

Keith was sitting on a big, plush chair, his hair brushed back and tied in a small ponitail, his body clad in a white robe layered with a violet vest that covered him whole, his uniform thrown away on the floor by his side. He wasn't doing anything, eyes trained in front of him, head slightly tilted to the right, mouth open and hands resting on the sides, looking like he was in a trance, body so immobile Lance thought he wasn't even breathing.

And it was that thought what prompted him to move, barging in and taking the guards by surprise, managing to stab one in the heart. The other one jumped over him, his hands going to Lance's neck, applying force that felt like too much for someone their size and weight, making the cogs in Lance's mind begin to spin and slowly fall into place.

He kicked at the soldier with his legs and threw him off balance, then used the opportunity to bring his sword up, changing to his blaster and shooting him in the face, the other falling to the side and remaining unmoving.

He hurried to move the soldier away, and as soon as he was free, he ran towards Keith's side, hands going to his neck and wrist, trying to feel for a pulse, feeling the fear and anger rise in a deafening crescendo that didn't stop until he found a heartbeat; slow, feeble.

Too much to be healthy, too much to be normal, but _there_.

He sighed in relief and rested his forehead against Keith's chest, slowly looking into his eyes and tying to speak to him, get a reaction or even a twitch of his fingers.

"Keith, hey, it's me, Lance." He cradled his cheek and slowly patted it." C'mon can you hear me? Say something _please_ , blink if you can hear my voice, do something- _anything_." But Keith remained a statue, empty eyes gazing at nothing, body a dead weight reclining against the seat. He didnt even blink once, his lashes didn't flutter and his lips didn't move, it was as if he was frozen solid, and Lance wanted to _scream_.

He had to get away. Had to get Keith help.

He struggled to move Keith the way he wanted, but eventually managed to carry him on his back, the sound of his breaths calming him somehow. He looked at the floor to sidestep the bodies of the soldiers, and stilled when he noticed that there was no blood at all, and that the way their bodies were strewn around was...wrong and unnatural.

He crouched down and touched the hole he made on the soldier's chest, freezing when he heard a small sound coming from it, like the ticking of a clock or the rotation of cogwheels. He turned on the lights on his helmet, and, gulping in a deep breath, looked inside the hole.

Something moved inside, and with a choked shriek, he backed away so fast he nearly dropped his teammate. The soldier fell to the side from the speed of his movement, and his robe fell open, showing his chest and arms-

Lance gagged and covered his mouth, whimpering.

All the way from his elbow to his neck, a big cut divided the skin in two, the edges broken and slightly green, stitched together with a thick thread that haphazardly kept the two halves together. On the center of his chest, there was another one that ran all the way down, disappearing under his shirt, just as badly stitched as the arm, a gaping hole in the sewing letting him see the inside for a tick, catching a glimpse of wood and iron, broken tissue and remnants of clogged blood.

He looked away and vomited on the floor, struggling to keep Keith on his back, tears springing to his eyes as he pieced together the mystery unraveling in front of him.

He stood up on shaky legs, staggering towards the soldier he'd shot in the face, nudging him with his foot to turn him around, eyes widening and stomach clenching at the sight of ripped skin and a wooden piece under it, the smell coming from it foul and nauseating.

He gasped and wheezed, looking at the many figures hanged on the walls with racks, the supposed weapons that the Kurians were so skilled at making, the battle dolls. But when he approached them and rolled up their sleeves, the same cuts and stitches on the skin greeted him, and a horrifying realization turned icy the blood in his veins.

He backed away slowly, looking around, remembering the many rooms with hundreds upon hundreds of dolls lined on the walls, and resisted the urge to scream. But then, a rattling sound began filling the room, louder and louder as the seconds ticked by. The dolls' eyes rolled on their head and looked at him, all of them at the same time, their mouths stretched impossibly wide into twisted smiles.

And he _did_ scream.

He kicked the door open and ran with all his might, remembering to take Keith's bayard with him before he left, goosebumps rising on his skin when a myriad of footsteps began trailing his path, their voices distorted and mechanical- not human.

"Found him. _Find him_. The Princess orders it so. Do not let him escape. Retrieve the doll, retrieve the new doll." This was insane, the Princess was crazy. He needed to tell the King or- or one of the villagers, maybe the maids would be able to help him-

He crossed paths with the King just as he thought this, and was about to yell for him when he noticed his stance, lax and slumped, head twisted to look down the corridor Lance was running from, eyes rolling around abnormally until they finally settled on him.

The noise he made was shrill and inhuman, and Lance was fast to turn he other way and run towards the garden, looking for a way out. His legs burnt from the effort, and his chest felt like it was going to burst; both with panic and fear, but he couldn't stop, Keith needed him, he had to keep him _safe_ , had to get them away from these...monsters.

On his mad dash throughout the castle, he met with villagers and soldiers, maids and children and royals, the cook and the gardener and the medic; all of them began pursuing him as soon as they saw him, and all of them sported the same cuts on their wrists, hidden by fine made clothes, their insides rattling as they ran after him.

Everyone had been turned into a doll, there was no one left alive.

And, no matter how far he ran or how well he hid, the dolls always found him, scratching at him like ferocious beasts, brandishing daggers and knifes and whatever they considered a weapon, forcing him to retreat and go back to running.

It was an endless hunt, and they never grew tired.

But Lance _did_ , and he was getting desperate, taking twists and turns in different directions, trying to lose the monsters intent on catching him.

And it was on one of his blind turns on the castle hallways that he heard a voice he recognized; the voice of the Princess, scolding someone with a high pitched tone of voice, speaking loud on a room nearby. Lance glanced around, frantic, and noticed that he was next to the medical ward once more, catching sight of a hole in the wall behind a painting and hurrying to hide inside, holding Keith against his chest as he crammed them both in the tight space.

"You have not found them yet? How useless can you be? The potion he drank will only last until the stars have dimmed, and I do not know what kind of effects it will have on a Galran hybrid. You need to find my doll so I can complete the transition, understood? Failure is _not_ an option." Lance held his breath and let the echo of her words drown him, a weight settling on his shoulders as he realized what had happened, and why Keith was suffering right now.

"Yes, Princess."

"Good boy. Now, focus your hearing and find them, the Paladin's vibrations should be enough for you to pinpoint their location, do not come back until you retrieved them both." Footsteps left towards the right, and the Princess' voice spoke again, filling him with incommensurable rage and disgust, his fists clenching with the need to squeeze the life out of her.

"Now, I should go back to the basement, this one needs a few adjustments." Her presence grew further and further away until she disappeared, and Lance slumped forward, depleted of energy but seething with fury, vision becoming blurry as he fought back tears.

 _God_ , this was all his fault. The potion had been meant for _him_ , it was supposed to be him and not Keith, Keith had drinked his glass and saved his life, but....but the price he paid for it was _too much_.

The tears that fell down his cheeks rolled down Keith's own, and as Lance glanced inside his empty eyes, he found himself breaking, sobbing softly as he tried to think of what to do. He thought that bringing Keith along was the safest option for him, but if what the Princess had said was true and the dolls located them through vibrations and sound...then Lance was nothing but a huge red flag, a beacon for the flesh dolls to find him.

His very heartbeat was a loud siren attracting every single one of those vile things.

He had to go.

_-Present time-_

It was time to do what needed to be done. There was no two ways about it.

He needed to go, but he didn't dare leave Keith alone, just the mere thought was unbearable. His friend was vulnerable and defenceless, drugged to stay immobile and stone-like so the Princess could carve a doll out of him.

His throat burnt from the vile rising in it.

Is the flesh dolls really detected vibration and sound waves, then he had to hide Keith where there was a lot of noise, but the palace was but a tomb, still and lifeless, and the dolls wouldn't have trouble finding him since they didn't need to breathe.

The only existing sound right now was Lance.

He looked down at his best friend, eyes still empty and frozen, breaths and heartbeat so slow they seemed to court death, and he knew the dolls wouldn't find him as he was, if only he could find a place where he could pass unnoticed.

A gentle hum lit up a lightbulb inside his head, and he glanced at the door to the medical ward, remembering the whirring sounds the machines made, the beeps from the computers and the steady drip, drip, drip of several objects and fluid bags.

How he'd hid there before, and none of the dolls had found him.

He held his breath and ran as quick as he could, entering the empty room and searching for a good spot to hide Keith in. He found it on the far back at the end of the room, a big closet for storing supplies and medical tools that was mostly empty and dusty, looking like it hadn't been used in _years_.

Another piece to the puzzle that Lance couldn't yet understand.

He hurried to dig out boxes and sheets and cloth, took everything away and laid Keith inside on his back, taking his shield from both his armor's and his teammate's and putting them on his friend, creating a sort of force field that covered him like a small dome.

He leaned forward and looked at him through the shield, smiling sadly and wishing to see _something_ , any expression on his face; anger, annoyance- even fear would have been welcomed as of now. But nothing showed, nothing moved, and Lance cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry, this is all my fault. That drink was supposed to be mine, this shouldn't have happened to _you_. But I'm going to make things right, she said the effects would wear off at night, and there's only an hour left at best." He tried to smile, sure that it came out more as a grimace than anything.

"She said she didn't know what effects it would have on a Galra, but I hope they aren't too severe. Keith....if you can hear me, when you wake up, run away from here as fast as you can, there's something really wrong with these people. Ask for help, then come back, okay?" He took in a deep breath, gripping his bayard as hard as he could, his blaster manifesting as per his wishes.

"Don't worry about me, and don't do anything stupid, okay? I'll be fine. See....see you later." Lance took all the objets he'd taken out and covered Keith with them, making sure he was concealed on all sides before hiding him behind boxes and other things, trying for it to look as inconspicuous as possible. He then took a rolled quilt and put a white blanket around it, tying it to his middle to realize the illusion that he was still carrying Keith.

Afterwards, he closed the doors and left the room, running as fast as he could, never looking back.

The more he looked around as he ran, the more he realized things were _really_ wrong here. There were machines like the one in the garden everywhere, and, when turned off, the small coat of dust atop the furniture turned to inches of soot and ash, the slightly cracked walls became collapsed rocks and broken stone, and the small rusting on the armors turned into melted metal, nothing but a puddle on the grass covered ground.

Nothing was _real_. Not the castle, neither the sounds or smells, and he was doubting if even all the people were fake. So far, he'd only found dolls, their stench speaking of rot and long lost life, strong and overpowering now that the devices had been destroyed by him.

He nearly hurled everytime one of the flesh dolls attacked him, but he'd managed to avoid them so far and escape everytime, so he counted it as a win.

They were gaining on him, though, and he still needed to stall, or, alternatively, go to the root of the problem and see if he could do something about it himself, in other words-

The Princess.

He had no doubt that she knew what was going on, and that she was aware of who the mastermind behind it all was. He needed to find what was going on and stop whatever she was doing- he didn't know how the dolls worked, or who was controlling them, but if he found the Princess, he was sure he would find out.

So he set out to just do that, running amok through the infinite hallways and corridors, looking for any kind of stairwell that led down, screaming in frustration when he found none. His legs hurt from running around so much, and his chest was on fire; he'd been scratched a few times and kicked a bit, too, and his ankle was giving him grief from a bad dodge he'd done some time ago.

He had no time, the dolls were relentless, and if he didn't find the basement soon, he was sure it would be the end of him, there wouldn't even be flowers to put on his grave here-

He gasped.

 _Flowers_. The garden. The King's words.

_'But we should continue our talk while we dine, if you do not mind a small walk through the gardens first. My daugther, Luktar, likes to wander around there, it's her favorite place, she loves the flowers and the stone fountain.'_

It was a long shot, but he couldn't think of anything else. With aching legs and a renewed determination, he stealthily sought the desolate gardens from before, and, when he finally arrived, he peeked over the edge of the fountain, and saw a stairwell that went down, down into the abyss.

It was dark, and ominous and scary, but he was still going to go down.

Keith needed him, and if Lance could defeat the evil guy behind all this, then maybe they could escape sooner and contact their team without the threat of danger lurking behind every corner.

He threw the rolled quilt behind a pile of rocks, gripped his sword tight, and jumped down and into the stairs, walking down and trying not to wince at the dim lightning and the smell of stagnant water and mold, the cold giving him chills.

There was a steady dripping sound around him, and the walls and ceiling were covered in moss and dirt, the decay showing signs of being old- although just how old, he couldn't say, but he had the feeling it was _a lot_.

When he reached the end, a long hallway illuminated with torches awaited him, and he hugged the wall as he walked the length of it, breaths harsh and short, his panic a constant thrumming that wouldn't leave him be. The door a the end was slightly ajar and, without further ado, he walked right in, sword at the ready, since he didn't want to take any chances.

He jumped when the door closed behind him, and frantically looked around, the fear getting hold of his heart.

" _Ara_? If it isn't the Red paladin? My, I rarely have visits, so this is a surprise." The Princess appeared from behind a pillar, the lights growing a little brighter and letting him see the circular room they were in. "Isn't the Galra one with you? How unfortunate, I wanted to make him into a beautiful doll, but I guess you'll do until I can find him. How about you play with me?" The alien took out two swords from her dress, and threw herself at him with the ferocity only a warrior could have, making him back away in surprise.

"Wait! Princess, why are you doing this? Where are all the people? What are those dolls?" He blocked her every swipe, dodging her attacks and parrying her hits as best as he could, but she was _good_. She smiled, rows upon rows of teeth making him cringe.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Tell me where your friend is, and maybe I will tell you." Lance seethed, remembering a frail body in his arms, breaths feeble and ragged, a heartbeat that could barely be heard.

"Not on your life! I don't know what kind of twisted game you're playing, but those were the lives of your family! I know what you did to them! I saw! You hollowed them out and made dolls out of them! Have you no shame, no heart?" The Princess shrieked and roared, coming at him with even more strength than before, her swipes and slashes relentless, no more words leaving her lips besides grunts and screams of rage, her anger visible in her eyes.

She cornered him against the wall, and Lance managed to sidestep and hit her on the back, but she merely staggered before turning around and resuming her onslaught, her force never ceasing, her attacks never wavering in strength.

His arms began to hurt, and he knew he had to end this now.

He waited until her movements had become like a loop to him, until he memorized every pattern and variation, letting her close even when she managed to cut him and keeping her at a distance to see how she behaved when afar. When she stepped back and prepared to dive at him again, he knew she would swipe down before slashing with her other hand, and so, when the swipe came he crouched, turning his bayard into the blaster, and when the slash went for his head he tilted to the right, pointed his weapon upwards, and fired.

The squelching sound the body made as it hit the ground was disgusting, but Lance kept it together long enough to get his breaths under control, trying not to look at the blood on his hands for too long-

There was _none_.

The choked gasp that left his lips was cut off by a searing pain through his chest, and he looked down in time to see the tip of a sword sticking out of it, coated in red and slowly dripping to the floor. A malicious voice, shrouded with grief and anger and _fire_ sounded from behind him, slowly mixing with a booming one that seemed to come from everywhere at the once.

"No shame? No heart? I did this because I _loved_ them, you wouldn't understand." The sword was taken out and he screamed, his legs failing him as he dropped to the ground, trying to cover the wound with his hand.

Another hand gripped him by the back of his collar, dragging him forward, and through blurry vision, he saw the figure of the Princess, eyes blank and smile twisted, the hole on her head showing him nothing but an empty casket.

She was a doll too- but then- _who_ -

He coughed, feeling the blood fall down his parted lips, the grip on his neck nearly choking him, his battered body still being dragged but this time up a flight of stairs and towards the center of the room. He was thrown unceremoniously on the cold floor, the voice echoing throughout the stance no longer the Princess', but a deeper, rougher one, one that sounded older.

He looked up from his crumpled position, and his eyes landed on a throne, in which an alien sat, clad in pink with pale beige hair up in a haphazardly made bun, their face wrinkled and mouth twisted into a smile that didn't reach their eyes. From their hands and body, from every part he could see, thousands upon millions of strings flew towards the ceiling, some tugging, some lax, some moving and swaying as they moved their hands like a conductor, like a-

A puppeteer.

"You do not understand, paladin, I did this out of _love_." They said, standing up from their chair and walking towards the Princess' doll, slowly caressing her face.

"When the Galra came, many, many eons ago, they took away everything that I loved, they killed my family, my friends, the villagers and the children and destroyed every single smidge of life they could find. Our dolls were no match for them, no matter how skilled we were." The alien tugged on a string, played a few of them like a harp, closed their eyes and hummed a tune, smiling as if they had seen something funny.

" When I came out of hiding, everyone was dying or dead, and I was left alone. It was lonely, so _lonely_ , I didn't have anyone to keep me company, neither a way to contact anyone or leave, my home was going to be my grave, and I was sad, so sad."

"But then I found father, he was agonizing, asking for relief, but I thought- what if i sewed him up instead? His wounds would close, and he would surely be okay, right? But father didn't like that, he screamed and cried and then slept, leaving me all alone again." The alien let out a few tears, patting the Princess' dolls head like she was a puppy, and Lance struggled to keep his vision steady, everything was growing blurry.

"But we were good at making dolls- I was good too, I only needed practice, and soon I found a way to keep everyone safe, to have them by my side again, and I made dolls- so many dolls, everyone was okay again, and I wasn't lonely anymore." They let out a small giggle.

"This one's my favorite, you know? I was so cute when I was young- I see through her eyes, feel through her skin, talk through her mouth- she is me, and I am her. Wasn't I pretty? I know I was, and my world is pretty too, and colorful, and lovely. But nothing ever happens, and then you showed up and oh- you would make such pretty dolls, another friend to add to my collection!" Lance fought to understand what she was saying, but although he pieced together some parts of her story, his mind was becoming muddled fast, and he felt like he couldn't _breathe_.

"My father and the others will be so happy, you'll see. You and your friend will keep us company, won't you?" Lance gurgled, then spat the blood on the floor.

"W-what- we just c-came here to help-why are you- d-doing this..." The one that he now knew was the Princess blinked, her child-like eyes growing darker until not a shadow of her innocence was left, being replaced instead by a darkness that felt as deep as it felt scornful.

"Help? _Help_? Where was _your_ Princess when the Galra tore my city apart and dismembered everyone!? When was she when they killed my baby brother and tore my sister's head from her body!? Where was she when the city was decimated and everything burst into flames?! " She gripped him by the hair, making him whimper, seething in anger, hands trembling as they tugged at him with force.

" Help? _Help_? You are five thousand years _late_ to help!" She threw him to the ground, and he watched in a stupor, pained and wheezing, as a look of confusion crossed her features, her stance changing to a more refined, curled one, like she was trying to look smaller, younger...

"Ah help...some people came to help, once, but then they wanted to leave when they saw my dolls....I realized that, if I wanted people to never leave my side again, the best way was for them to become dolls too, then they wouldn't feel pain or get hungry or anything! And we could all be happy together!" She giggled again, and Lance finally understood the state she was in, trapped in a past long gone, the madness of an abandoned lonely child, her fantasy of a happy home surrounded by her loved ones, made into puppets by her own hands, speaking the words she wanted to hear, inhabiting a replica of the body she once possessed.

A fake world moved by the strings she controlled. Denying reality, a pitiful fate.

It was heartbreaking- it was horrible.

"It will hurt a little, at first, but do not worry, the poison my blade has will take care to destroy your insides so I can empty you clean." Lance startled, shaking in both fear and pain, feeling the burn that was slowly traveling from his feet and up, now reaching his stomach. The Princess kneeled down and brushed her hands against his cheek, he could do nothing to bat her away.

"You will be so pretty, I just know so, we can be best friends, I'll even make sure to color your skin so you don't end up grey like the others." She laughed again, childish, soft. Evil without malice was terrifying, she was nothing but a kid inside her own mind, and her innocence, twisted by death and solitude, had turned her into a monster that had no salvation.

A searing pain in his chest made Lance curl into a ball, his hands clenching his neck, eyes wide as he fought for breath, the fire in his gut becoming an inferno, unbearable, agonizing. He couldn't breath through the intense sting that seemed to run through his bloodstream, and his vision was all but gone now, making his panic escalate, the world around him nothing but darkness.

The ground was cold, and it seemed to seep into his bones, making him shiver and tremble. He was so cold...but the pain was a furnace inside his chest, he couldn't _breathe_.

He didn't want to die here, didn't want to become one of the flesh dolls, eternally manipulated by a manic mad child. But he could do nothing about it. He just prayed that Keith had somehow gotten away and ran back home for help, that the effects of the potion hadn't hurt him anymore, he hoped that...he..was....okay...

He closed his eyes, and his hands fell, boneless, to the ground. The noises around him were distorted and faint, and he was pretty sure he stopped breathing at some point, but he was sure he heard a voice he recognized, and that there were the sounds of fighting and metal clashing; screams of anger and words that didn't register on Lance's mind.

And then, everything became still.

He thought he'd finally died, but then something touched him, carefully, slowly, arms sneaked around his back and legs and cradled him against something soft and warm, and another thing, cold and small, began slowly dripping down his cheeks, one at the time.

A hand brushed his hair away from his forehead, and another patted his cheek, he thought he heard a call of his name said in desperation, and struggled to open his eyes and see, although even his lashes hurt -just like every part of his body- but he fought the pain, and the burn, and eventually managed to squint to the shadow above.

He saw purple; purple eyes, purple skin, purple ears....a scar on the right cheek and black hair in a hideous mullet- it was definitely his best friend, although more colorful than normal.

He was okay, _he was okay_. He was alive and- and fine. Mostly.

Lance could have cried, if he'd had the energy to do so. But it seemed Keith was already doing it for him, small droplets of salt water dripping down his cheeks and chin, falling on Lance's own and his nose, making him shiver. His head lolled to the side.

Besides his friend, there lay the mangled body of the Princess, and through the hole on her chest, metal and wood peeked out, and he understood; she'd turned herself into a doll, too, to survive for such a long time. All around, the strings that had connected to her were lax, some of then completely broken or severed, shrouding the place in a deathly silence that gave him goosebumps.

He couldn't feel them, neither his body. Just the pain.

"Lance, _Lance_! Say something, please! God, you idiot, why did you come here? You should have just left me and look for help!" He saw Keith's hand go to his chest, but Lance couldn't feel it. "Shit- it won't stop bleeding, god, there's so much blood, you need- I need to get you home-" Home...yeah, that sounded good, that sounded great...

"Hey! Hey, _no_! Don't you dare close your eyes you hear me!?" Keith stood up, jostling him slightly, and Lance saw stars and felt his insides churn and melt, like he'd swallowed lava. "Shit, sorry, sorry! Don't sleep okay? I'm running back home, I'm gonna get you help, but you need to stay awake!" He thought he nodded, but he couldn't be sure. His eyes were failing again, and more often that not, blood would make him choke on his own breaths, and he would cough it up and drench both himself and Keith in it.

On one such time, he couldn't seem to regain his breathing or stop the blood from clogging his throat, and, to the sound of Keith's panicked fading voice, he felt the world dissolve and turn to dust, and his consciousness alongside it.

\--

A whirring sound woke him up, back against something soft, warmth tucking him in and arms around his middle, holding him close to a warm chest, heartbeat like a lullaby that threatened to get him back to sleep. The arms tightened on his back, cuddling him closer, and Lance sighed in happiness, feeling safe and comfortable, his chest no longer hurting and his breathing no longer a struggle.

"Mmmh..." Someone sighed by his side, and Lance felt hair tickling his nose, making him sniff and whine, burrowing his head even closer to the softness holding him. He thought he heard a snap, then a clicking sound, and his mind became slighty more awake, automatically opening his eyes and glaring in the direction of the sound, an automated response.

"Awwww, look at them Hunk! I need to take like a thousand photos of this, they're going to be soooo embarrassed when they see this-" Even though everything was fuzzy and blurry, Lance recognized Pidge's and Hunk's forms, and knew he was back home at the Atlas, inside a healing bed. Looking to the side he could see that it was Keith holding him, with purple splotches on his skin that were rapidly fading away, looking content and relaxed as he lay besides him.

Lance continued to glare in Pidge's general direction. "Uh...I highly doubt that, Pidge. And you might want to- you know, hide your camera before Lance smashes it to bits." He saw Pidge turn and groan, hiding something on her back, but Lance just snorted and snuggled more against Keith, all the while maintaining eye contact, willing to make her either uncomfortable with watching, or so flabbergasted she left.

"Shame is not a word in my vocabulary, Pidgeon, you should know that. Besides, Keith is, like, my brother slash best friend, and I used to cuddle a lot with my brothers and sisters and Hunk back home, so this really doesnt matter to me." He heard Hunk give testimony to that, remembering their times at the Garrison. "I'm used to cuddle piles, and I greatly enjoy it, so if you don't mind, I'm going to get back to that." Pidge groaned and Hunk cooed.

"Aww, that's so cute. Keith was really worried about you, you know? Wouldn't even go into another bed, said he had to make sure you were okay. He was pretty out of it, saying he had to keep you safe, that it was _his turn_. In the end we let him because he wouldn't rest otherwise, he was all purple too, Allura nearly had a heart attack." Lance chuckled, imagining the face the Princess did when she saw Keith, then saw Pidge snap more photos and shooed hear away.

" _Vaish, vaish_ , go away Pidge, I don't care how many photos you take -they might even tempt people to join the coalition, seeing how cute and cuddly we are- but, you're going to wake up Keith at this rate, and then he'll be all grumpy, so, _shoo_." Pidge laughed at him, but eventually listened to his demands, Hunk following after her as soon as he'd squeezed Lance within an inch of his life, gifting him with one of his brightest smiles.

He waited until he saw sure they were completely gone before he turned to Keith.

"Sooo....how long did you plan on feigning sleep?" No answer. Keith didn't move, didn't even twitch. Lance smirked. " I know you're awake, Keith, you can't fool me, c'mon." Still nothing, Lance's smirk widened and he chuckled darkly. "Well, if that's how you want t play." Lance plastered himself to Keith's chest, sneaking his hands around his waist before going up, up, up until he reached his back, then he burrowed them under his armpits and began to tickle.

For a tick, nothing happened. Then one of his eyebrows twitched, his mouth tilted slightly up, he scrunched his nose and small high pitched noises left his sealed lips. Lance tickled with even more force, among his siblings, he was feared for his skills, nobody could win against him, his fingers moved with dexterity and purpose, striking the weak points.

A small gasp. And then Keith burst out laughing.

"Ahahaha- s-stop, aha-hahaha, L-Lance!" He listened to him, smiling at the giggles coming from his friend and the small tremors raking his body, tears on the corner of his eyes.

"So, how long were you planing on faking sleep?" Keith sighed and frowned a bit, looking sheepish and hesitant.

"Until Pidge left and you woke up and followed, or until there was no one here." From this close, it looked like Keith's cheeks were tinted pink, and Lance rose an eyebrow, wondering.

"Was it because of the camera? Are you...embarrased?" Keith shook his head.

"It's just...when I came back from Karakuri with you, there was this...voice in my head, it told me to stay by your side, keep you safe and stuff. Even though we were back home and no one would hurt you here, the need to stay wouldn't leave. I remember refusing to go on a healing bed unless it was with you, and the others....well, they tried to convince me, but it didn't work. In the end they stuffed both of us together and called it a day." Lance laughed, smiling softly at his friend.

"So, you were embarrassed." Keith pouted, averting his gaze as his cheeks became even more red.

"....A bit." Lance understood his uneasiness, to some extent, but he really didn't have anything to be ashamed of, he was who he was, and there was nothing wrong with him.

"I'm sure that was just your Galra side acting up there. Instincts are very strong on Galra, and they are protective of their family aren't they? It's a good thing." Keith still looked doubtful, but eventually nodded his head, wiggling around under the blankets.

"Thanks, Lance, for....for saving my life, and for what you did back there." He jolted, remembering the events with a tightness on his stomach that filled him with dread.

"It's nothing, you would have done the same for me, yeah? Besides, I told Pidge already, you're like a brother to me, so of course I wouldn't abandon my family." Keith's eyes widened, and he bit his lip, eyes looking anywhere but at him.

"Do you....do you really mean that?" Lance laughed again, squeezing the life out of his friend while he answered.

"Of course I do, idiot. I mean, we argue about every little thing- but in a good natured way, and we always make up when we really fight, we annoy each other but got the other's back always, we've lived together for years, shared a room, a bed, food, a shower; we've been chastised by Shiro and allura, worked together to prank both of them- then took the brunt of their fury like a team- Yeah, we're pretty much brothers already, dude." Keith smiled again, and his arms finally squeezed Lance back, chuckles leaving his lips as Lance tried to rub his cold feet on Keith's ankles to annoy him.

"That's...nice, besides Shiro, I never had a brother, and it'll be cool to have...." Keith smirked, and Lance stared at him in confusion."...a younger brother." Lance screamed, outraged, his hands going to ruffle the other's hair, fighting to get on top of him. "C'mon Lance, I'm three years older, there's nothing you can do about that!" Lance continued his onslaught, shrieking like he'd been wronged, trying all his tickle tactics while he refuted the other's statements.

"That's _not_ true! you're only one year older than me!"

"I'm not! I spent two years on the back of a space whale in an interdimensional rift, remember?!"

"Those don't count! It was just a few weeks for us! That time didn't pass for us!"

"But it did for me! So I'm three years older, deal with it, little brother!"

They continued bickering and wrestling inside the bed, tickling and fighting as they both laughed and made a mess of things, a feat that Allura would surely yell at them for later. Unbeknownst to them, from behind the slightly ajar door, Pidge continued to snap photos with her camera, and stored them in the folder titled _'Family pictures'_ , a soft smile lighting up her features as she walked away.

The last thing she heard as she left, was the echo of Keith's voice asking a question and Lance's laugh following after, happy and bright and lively.

"Hey Lance, does this count as another _bonding moment?_ "

 


	7. Day 8 : Memory (Of you, of us)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance reminisces as he traverses a path uknown after the final fight with the galra, meeting old allies and foes alike, trying to find meaning to his fate and the thing he'd always sought for, but never found, uncovering lies and finding truths as he goes, always walking ahead.
> 
> It felt like the end, but it was only the beginning.
> 
> He just didn't know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suposed to be short, repeat after me: this was supposed to be short. Curse you, inspiration. Also, good news, i have my drivers lisence now!!! Yay!! 
> 
> Tags are spoilery in this one, so be careful ;)
> 
> Tags for Day 8 : Lance-centric - canon compliant - post canon - angst - fluff - instrospection - angst with a happy ending - sad - bittersweet at times - meeting old friends and foes - talks about death and choices - major character death - but not really - backstory for some characters - kisses - snuggles- all the hugs - scars and injuries - burns- love - oblivious Lance and Keith - they are useless idiots in love - but don't know it - mosty lance centric but with other characters butting in - alternate realities - other universes - galra Keith/Yorak - altean Lance - allura's family - this fic is complicated to explain, just read, i actually love it to bits - wodering what happens in the afterlife - feels everywhere - tears -

* * *

Lance could remember many things.

He could remember the feel of the sun warming his skin as he walked through the beach, could remember the ticklish sensation of sand under his toes, the way the waves lapped at his bare feet and the bright line the horizon made in the distance like a beacon.

He could remember rain on his skin, the cold feel of it and the way the clouds would turn the sky grey as they showered the earth, could remember the pitter patter of the raindrops against his window and how the sound helped him relax and feel at home.

He could remember the smell of flowers, how the petals would flow with the wind in spring and coat the streets in a colorful blanket that he would run through, could remember picking up the most beautiful ones to give to his mama as he ran home, eager to see her smile.

He could remember the warm feel of Blue's metal as he rested against her paw, the soothing tone of her voice as she spoke to him, loving, tender, like a mother lion spoiling her cub, rubbing her non-existent head against his chest with a happy purr.

He could remember Red's scorching-hot anger, the way her body burnt like a thousand suns, how she became softer and curled around his mind like a protective barrier, seething and hissing at anyone that dared harm him; remembered her apologies and her reassurances and how much she loved him, _both of them._

He could remember the Monsters & Mana game, how much fun they had while playing, how Kuron had insisted on being a paladin again and again, a silent plea for a unrealizable wish, could remember the sad smile Shiro had given them as he returned, saying that his clone hadn't been aware of anything, and how his feelings had been true and sincere.

He could remember how much it hurt to hear that, and how he hoped he was in a better place now, free of the chains that Haggar had fastened around his heart.

He could remember how hurt he felt when Keith came back, older and more mature, and completely ignored him and his wish for a hug, how he felt like an idiot and let his arms fall, insulting and riling up the other instead to save some of his dignity. He could remember how happy he felt that Keith had found his mom, and the beautiful smile that had lit the other's face as Kosmo curled on his side more often than not, keeping him company.

He could remember Allura's happiness when they found Romelle, the sorrow on Krolia's eyes when they discovered all the Blade's members were dead, the relief and hope that shone in them as Kolivan was found to be alive and how she hugged him tight, afraid to let go, holding onto the last shred of the family she'd found for herself admist war.

He could remember the joy and the tears everyone shed after meeting their families on Earth once more, the way the other cadets had looked at Keith with admiration and respect, and how he'd felt proud for his friend instead of jealous, seeing that he finally got the recognition he deserved. He could remember Shiro's devastated expression when he came from the _Hall of the Fallen_ , and how his own heart broke when the other muttered the name Adam with barely suppressed sobs.

He could remember the imposing figure of the Atlas as it carried the weight of the world, defeating their enemy and saving Voltron from a terrible fate, could remember his mother holding him tight in the hospital a few hours later, asking him to never let go, and the silence that followed after because he knew he couldn't promise that.

He could remember the sorrowful but proud faces of everyone they'd ever known saying goodbye as Voltron boarded the Atlas, ready to leap into space for what would be the last battle, the decisive fight in which the fate of the universe would be decided. He could remember how difficult it felt to let go, and how he selfishly thought about staying behind, only forgetting about it when Keith held his hand and led him inside, reassuring him that they would be back soon with a gentle smile.

He remembered how he'd thought he wanted to protect that smile.

Remembered the screams and sounds of gunfire, the Galran-enhanced ships firing from all sides, Haggar's magic as she shot spell after spell towards Voltron and Atlas, the monsters that cornered them and were not easy to handle and the firework-like lights that lit up the darkness as they were destroyed.

He remembered the huge ion cannon and the blast sent in Black's direction, how he was giving it his back and couldn't see it coming, how the warnings from the others came too late and Keith didn't have time to dodge. He remembered that he'd been the only one close enough, and, that without an ounce of hesitation, he'd thrown himself in between, Red's fury and his own determination guiding his path, making him as fast as lightning.

He remembered the terrified screams of his teammates, specially Keith's, and the haze of light that burnt his world white. He remembered the pain and the fear that became mist between his fingers, vanishing without a trace as the world disintegrated into nothing.

And afterwards, he remembered no more.

Then he opened his eyes.

\--

Everything was white.

No matter where he looked, a vast landscape of nothingness greeted him on all sides; there was no sky, no ground, and apparently, no end to the space, either. It was like the Astral plane, but devoid of any kind of color or life, an empty canvas in which only him existed, which was a terrifying thought, if he was being honest.

Not knowing what else to do, he began walking.

His footsteps didn't make any noise, and he didn't dare try to talk, scared of disturbing the fragile silence that shrouded the place, feeling like everything would shatter if he so much as breathed loudly. He walked for what felt like hours, the white beginning to hurt his eyes, and just when he tought about giving up and sit right then and there, a small house slowly bloomed before him.

With purple walls and grey doors, made of iron and technology but still looking homey and humble, the house came together like a mirage, a small garden sprouting all around the structure, making the sweet fragrance of flowers invade his senses.

He was hesitant for a tick, but the he rapped his fist softly against the door.

A sweet but slightly rough voice answered, a soft _'Coming!'_ seeping from behind the door as footsteps approached; not hurried, neither heavy, coming along at their own pace.

The door opened, and when he saw who was behind, his heart leapt to his throat and he ceased to breathe for a tick, the name on the tip of his tongue, about to scream it to the heavens-

But that wasn't _her_ name anymore, had never been to begin with. So he swallowed it back down, eyes wide as he wondered why she was _here_ , the soft light that shone in her eyes and the small smile she gifted him with making her true name slip, softly, fleetingly.

"Honerva..." Her eyes crinkled as her smile widened, tinted with a sorrow that felt as everlasting as it felt deep, but shining in a way that spoke of freedom, of a burden no longer borne, of a heart returned to its rightful place.

Her lithe body was clad in a simple pink dress, her white hair tied up in a bun, the wrinkles on her face speaking of old age and a life well lived, her Altean markings twinkling like twin stars in a starry sky. "Blue paladin....Lance, right? Do come in, if you wish." Her voice was pleasant and melodic, no longer the terrifying screech that dripped with vile that they had fought on so many occasions.

She seemed eager and honest, radiating light and kindness, and before he could think twice about it, with a smile of his own gently taking over his face, he stepped through the threshold and entered the house. The smell of homemade bread invaded his nostrils, the space around him seeming to warm up, seeping into his bones and making him sigh in relief.

He hadn't noticed just how cold he was.

Honerva was a few feet before him, motioning for him to follow, and as he did, they passed a few hallways and rooms, eventually stopping at the dinning room. She walked ahead and took her place at the table...right besides a pouty-looking Zarkon and a smirking Lotor.

Zarkon looked the same as he did in the past, now devoid of all the darkness and the eerie purple shine in his eyes, no sign of malice or evil in his expressions or body language, his hand slowly reaching to hold Honerva's to drop a soft kiss on her knuckles, making her giggle. He was dressed like any Galra villager they had come across in the past, simple pants and shirt with boots to complete the look, all of them in either purple or grey.

To his right, Lotor sat, looking at his parents with an -obviously fake- disgusted expression, hair tied back in a ponitail, dressed just like his father but sporting a pink sash around his waist. His eyes looked clearer than ever, twinkling with mischief and joy as he teased his parents endlessly, laughing everytime Zarkon would blush, only for Honerva to join him later.

The atmosphere was warm and inviting, domestic and cosy, no trace of the darkness that had once blackened their souls beyond salvation, only love and happiness remaining, the image of their little family bringing tears to his eyes.

Born from both joy and sorrow, from guilt and relief, from grief and understanding.

He finally _understood_ , but it didn't make this any easier for him.

Ha gathered whatever courage still dwelled within his body, and with a shaky voice and a sob stuck half-way up his throat, spoke the words he'd always wanted to say. "I-...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The other three looked at him, both with pity and sympathy, Honerva's words tender and soft as she spoke, waving her hand dismissingly.

"Oh, nono- paladin, _Lance_ , there is no need to apologize, none of this was _your_ fault, young one, you know this as well as we do." Zarkon nodded exaggeratedly from her right, holding up his index finger as he spoke in a teasing tone, looking at him as if he was going to share top secret info with him.

"That's right, none of this would have happened if _my dear wife_ wasn't so stubborn." Honerva huffed out a laugh, glancing at him from the corner of her eye in amusement.

"Says the romantic idiot who threw himself into the void to save said stubborn wife, uh? You surely weren't complaining on our wedding night when I-"

" _Mother_!" Lotor interrupted, cheeks rosy and face absolutely disgusted. "Too much info, I do not need to know _any_ of that!" Honerva rolled her eyes, standing up to peck her husband on the cheek before ruffling Lotor's hair, her eyes gentle and overjoyed as she teased him.

"Pl-ease. Just how do you think you were conceived, son?" Lotor screeched, covering his ears and chanting ancient words that he couldn't understand, prompting his mother to laugh out loud, free and boisterous, mixing with Zarkon's chuckles as he covered his mouth.

"Lance -he looked at her- please do not feel responsible for this- for us. You saved us, gathered our family back together, gave us a chance to finally be whole again. We will never be able to repay you enough for what you did." Lance felt undeserving of such praise, and it must have shown on his face, because Lotor sighed and stood up, going towards him with purpose.

"Lance- listen. What we did- the path we took and the road we walked, all of those choices and the consequences that arose- they were _ours_. They may had been influenced by external forces, _yes_ , but ultimately, our lack of courage and willpower, our selfishness, was what caused our downfall, none of that has anything to do with you." Lotor gave him a bittersweet smile, and Lance had to hold back tears, because none of this was _fair_ , none of them deserved their fates, but he knew deep inside his heart it couldn't have ended any other way.

"Lotor is right." Zarkon agreed. " We chose to do what our hearts wanted, regardless of who could get hurt or what would happen after. Our intentions were good but - It does not matter, that will never erase what we did, or the tainted legacy we left behind." Zarkon averted his gaze, looking at his hands in disdain, as if he was seeing something Lance couldn't, something he hated.

Honerva held her husband's hand, giving him a soft look that he'd often seen his own mother give his dad; reprimanding, scolding, but full of love and trust. She squeezed Zarkon's hand once, then looked at Lance like she looked at her own son, tenderly.

"Indeed. What we did can never be forgiven, but- You brought us together, you reunited us, and that is more than we deserve, so let us apologize, but also thank you." The three of them bowed to him, and Lance felt his chest get warm, a smile blooming on his face without warning, honestly moved by their words and their warmth and the joy that came from peace.

"Now, enough about sadness and regret. Why don't you join us for dinner? I've made Yalmor stew, it's tender enough to melt in your mouth." The smell of it was amazing, and Lance had taken a seat before he'd noticed, sharing their food and drinking juniberri juice, listening to stories about awkward courting rituals Zarkon tried on Honerva, and how she had no idea he was courting her because, as an Altean, she just expected flowers and a confession.

Not a whole dead Klanmüirl brought to her door as a sign of strength and the statement that he was able to provide should they ever create a family. 

By the end of the tale, Lance was crying real tears, and Lotor was so ashamed he said he was going to change his surname, actually turning blue using his shapeshifting skills as he pouted.

He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and the laughs shrouded him like a tender embrace, making the guilt diminish, although it would never completely vanish. They talked and shared stories and adventures, tales from younger days and dreams of amazing bright futures, and, by the end of the day? Lance felt light on his feet and well rested.

The squeak of a door opening had him turning to the right.

"Ah..." Honerva said. "It seems it is time for you to go, we'll walk you to the door." He didn't completely understand, but he had an inkling about the situation, so he just nodded. The family stood and, as said, accompanied him to the open door on the opposite side of the house, their steps filling the silence.

He stood on the threshold, afraid to go outside, afraid to remain inside, at a loss of what he would find beyond the white canvas that was now his world. Warm arms around his body made him melt, and he sighed as he hugged her back, feeling like he was going to cry once more.

"It will be alright, child, you'll see. Be brave, do not stop, this is _not_ your place." She held him tight, whispering soothing words on his ear, trying to calm the turmoil that he could feel awakening inside his chest.

" You will know that to do, do not fret, and once you've turned around, never look behind again. The past is the past, and it will remain as such, you only need to look forward, child, and you will find the way." He nodded, blinking back the tears on the corner of his eyes, laughing awkwardly when even Zarkon and Lotor hugged him too, saying some encouraging words and goodbyes.

Lotor, specially, told him something that broke his heart.

"You know...I _really_ loved the princess. In between all the darkness threatening to consume me, she was the only ray of light shining upon me, I felt that, as long as I was with her, I could grow to be a better person. I wish I could have told her so." The smile the prince gave him was heart wrenching, but he didn't have time to dawdle or reply as the other lightly pushed him backwards and out of the house.

He didn't dare turn his back on them, not yet. He watched as they rose their hands in goodbye, and continued to stare even as the house disintegrated and their figures turned into mist, even as the flowers bloomed and scattered, leaving behind the sweet fragrance of life. And then, when nothing remained but the memory of their encounter, Lance turned around, and never looked back.

And then he walked.

Just like before, all alone, with no sound but his own heartbeat, looking around until he caught a glimpse of color. Under his watch, a cottage made of wood and metal -small and surrounded by plants and a well- began taking shape, a tree sprouting from the side with a swing dangling from one of the branches.

Laughter could be heard from inside, and Lance hesitated to knock before the door opened on its own, revealing the face of the person behind. Lance couldn't help but gasp.

"Ulaz!" The Galran nodded, smiling softly before motioning for him to come inside, which he did, feeling quite numb and surprised. The cottage smelt of lemon and honey, spices and herbs, many shelves littering the walls with jars and pots, it was like one of those old countryside houses in which a knowledgeable grandma lived, making old recipes and concoctions of all kinds.

Ulaz walked before him, guiding him though the small house until they reached a porch on the other side, a figure sitting there and looking at the horizon. Lance was mesmerized by it, it felt like years since he'd last seen a sunset such as this, and it warmed his chest and made him feel at home....although the sun was pink, but what can you do.

The figure siting on the stairs looked behind them, and Lance was even more surprised, the name of the person slipping from his tongue before he could stop himself.

"Thace...." The galran smiled at him, kind and soft, opening his mouth to say something- But laughter from the other side made him turn around, giggles and rushed footsteps echoing loudly as a small figure threw themselves at Thace, holding onto him like a koala.

"Haha! Got you! Now you're the baddy, and I'll be the princess that will defeat you!" The voice laughed and chuckled, then giggled and snorted when Thace stood up and began throwing them into the air, catching the small body and blowing raspberries on their stomach, making them shriek in delight.

Ulaz watched with a tender look from the side, quietly laughing to himself as the scene unfolded. After a few minutes, Thace finally stopped his onslaught, and the voice admitted defeat while still letting out giggles every now and then.

"O- okay, I lost- I lost...spare me." Thace laughed and held the body tight in his arms, turning around to face them- Lance could finally see the small Galran girl with a braid and cute fluffy ears, big yellow eyes seeming to shine as she curiously looked at Lance.

He had to swallow the sob building up in his chest, and nearly choked with the force of it, looking at the little girl with his heart broken, scattering into pieces the more he thought about it.

"She.....-he muttered- how hold is she?" He gulped, waiting for an answer. It was the girl herself who gave it to him, holding up her clawed fingers as she grinned, bright and lovely, full of happiness and playful.

"I'm four! I'm going to be five in just a phoeb!" Thace looked at her like she was the brightest star in the universe, then rubbed his cheek on hers, making her purr in delight. Ulaz chuckled and looked at Lance, body language relaxed and open.

"Her name is Thia, she's our daughter." Lance felt his eyebrows rise to his forehead, and Ulaz tilted his head, crossing his arms as he assessed the reaction.

"Disgusted, paladin Lance?" He spluttered and felt his face burn, immediately stammering as he tried to explain that, no, he wasn't in the least disgusted, he was just surprised _and_ confused, but mostly sad and- kind of shocked.

" _No_! Of course not I just....I didn't know any of this..." Ulaz nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"Nobody but our brothers knew. She was the reason we joined the Blade to begin with. The world was a dangerous place, and we wanted to make it better, _for her_." Lance understood the words Ulaz wasn't saying, the implications, and it just made him drown in more regret, even thought this time, there was nothing he could've done.

"Right, right! Thia likes to go out and play, but there are bad people everywhere, and Papa and Dad are going to make it better! For my birthday, I'm going to wish for the world to be a better place, so Thia and her friends and her Papa and Dad can go outside and play without being afraid!" Oh god, Lance was going to cry, if she kept on talking, there was no force in the universe that would be able to stop his tears.

"And if some of those bad people try to hurt my Papas, then- Thia will protect them! Thia is a strong princess and won't let her Papas get hurt! And Thia can protect you too! Don't worry! You don't need to be scared!" Lance sniffed and kneeled, trying to hide his face. This was _so unfair_ , this was- the universe was messed up, _he_ was messed up. It hurt, to know that he was powerless to do anything, that the pain would never fade-

A small hand patted his head.

"Don't cry, it's okay! You're safe here, I promise!" Her smile was bright and devoid of troubles or distress, so innocent and sweet. " It was scary being alone at first, but then Papa found me, and then Dad came. You can stay with us, so you won't be alone either!" He hugged her and laughed, broken and pathetic as his breath hitched and he shuddered, trying to piece himself back together, to let the image burn into his mind so he wouldn't forget.

"He can't stay, Thia, he has things he needs to do first." He heard a groan and knew without looking she was pouting. "Now, come here and let Papa hold you." Lance let her go and stood, feeling like he was intruding, the apology on the tip of his tongue ready to slip-

"I- I'm sorry, Ulaz. And you too, Thace. I never....I never said thank you after..." Ulaz smiled at him, no trace of resentment or regret in his gaze, walking to his side and resting his hand on Lance's shoulder.

"It is fine, there is no need to apologize, Lance. We knew that this day would come, sooner or later, we hold no regret for what we did, because we know that, in the end, our actions brought peace to the universe, and that is more than enough for us." Thace nodded, walking until he was by Ulaz's side, holding his hand as Thia rested on his other arm, swinging her legs back and forth as she hummed a little tune.

"That's right, this wasn't your fault. We did what we did out of love, there is no need for you to feel guilty. Our choices were our own, and this is the end of the path we chose to take." They smiled warmly at him, and Lance felt his heart skip a beat, and the tightness of his chest seemed to abate, his breaths becoming longer and deeper, easier to take.

The sun lit up a path behind the small garden they stood at, and Lance knew that it was for him to take, but still, he hesitated. He was always afraid.

"Look, look! It's a rainbow bridge! It brings good luck, you need to go over, new friend!" Lance turned around and gazed at her, grining up at him with twinkling eyes and rosy cheeks." Daddy says that the bad people have gone away right? Then that means that we can finally go outside! You don't need to be afraid anymore! You can go outside and play!" She giggled, swaying her braid rom side to side, her parents nodding towards Lance with determination.

"The past will forever remain behind, remember to not look back, and carry our best wishes with you. It's been an honor and a privilege, paladin, safe travels." Lance could only utter a fleeting ' _Thank you'_ before slowly moving backwards, listening to their fading voices as he walked.

"Hey, Papa? Now that the bad people are gone, we can go play too, right? I want to show uncle Regris this cool rock I found-"

"Sure, fiery princess, let us go search for your uncle-"

"I am sure he is bothering Antok once again-"

The noise faded, and with it the last remnants of their voices, leaving only the eerie silence that stuck to him like a curse, making him notice his own heartbeat and the hurried tempo of his breaths. He turned away, and walked the rainbow path until the white void greeted him once more, hurting his eyes and his mind alike.

He was beginning to hate it.

Just as he was grumbling to himself, having walked for what felt like hours, a beautiful pair of ornamented doors opened before him, and a gorgeous woman appeared from the side, waving at him and beckoning him to follow, her long white hair and striking blue eyes making his heart ache.

His feet moved before he thought twice about it, and before he'd noticed, he was inside a castle, and everything around him shone and sparkled, the hallways and corridors big enough for one of the lions to go through. He was so awed he barely noticed a tug on his hand, the woman from before smiling sweetly at him as she led him forward.

When she spoke, it was as if a melody was being played, and he was mesmerized by the sounds, like chiming bells, soft and sweet, with an accent he couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Welcome to our home, paladin, my name is Melenor, it's a pleasure to meet you." He nodded dumbly at her, remembering afterwards that he should introduce himself too.

"Ah, I, my name is Lance, uh-" She giggled, her eyes becoming crescent moons in delight.

"I know, Blue paladin, you do not have to be so nervous. Is it the palace? Or maybe...is it me?" She tilter her head, a pout on her lips, and Lance wanted to shake his head, say no. But....it _was_ her, what was making him...not uncomfortable per se, but....longing...yearning? He couldn't explain it, but...

"You just....look so much like her it....kind of hurts." Melenor frowned, looking away as sorrow clouded her eyes. "Although it's the other way around, it's her that looks like you, right?" The other chuckled softly, gazing at him with kind eyes.

"Indeed. She gets her looks from me, my family's genes have always been strong, going on for generations." Melenor turned around and rounded a corner, tugging lightly on his hand until they stood before a set of silver doors. She knocked once and they opened on their own, the light from beyond nearly blinding him to the point he thought he was back in that desolate landscape that was now his reality.

But the light dimmed, and then he could _see_ , and what he saw made his jaw drop.

On a table fit for a king, Alfor and some other aliens sat, chatting animatedly and laughing without a care in the world, only stopping when Melenor walked towards them, making Alfor's face lit up with joy.

"Mel, darling, you found him?" The Queen chuckled and led Lance towards her husband, her grip on his hand gentle but strong, only letting go when they were close enough.

"Of course I did, Al, who do you think I am?" She huffed, sporting a face filled with annoyance that disappeared as soon as Alfor stood up and kissed her cheek, making her eyebrows twitch and her mouth wobble, the fake expression about to crumble.

"Thank you, love, you're the best." Alfor kissed her other cheek, and, the Queen, seemingly satisfied, left to sit to his right, looking expectancy at Lance, who could only stare, dumbfounded, at the scene before him. Mind turning at alarming speeds, he thought about how he should address the King of Altea, muttering and stuttering, eyes darting everywhere in a vain attempt to calm his nerves.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump, and he looked up just in time to watch the king smile at him. Lance was beginning to sweat under his clothes from the anxiety.

"Welcome, Red paladin, to our home. It is an honor to meet the one that became my successor, please, take a seat-" A voice interrupted alfor before he finished.

"Ah, ah, ah- _nope_." A figure, tall and intimidating, with blue skin and kind but playful eyes, walked until he was side by side with Lance, holding onto his arm with no intention to let go. "He _is_ the Blue paladin, Alfor, don't try to make this about you again. He is _my_ successor, and there's nothing you can do about it." The alien proceeded to tug Lance to his side, sneaking an arm around his shoulders as he smirked while Alfor pouted.

"Oh, c'mon Blaytz, don't be like that. We can share." The one called Blaytz shook his head.

"Nope, this one's mine, sorry dude, better luck next time." Alfor grumbled and crossed his arms, going to his seat and shedding crocodile tears, sideglancing at Melenor as if waiting for her to console him. She just patted his head and called him a child and a quiznacking idiot, Alfor withered like a plant long overdue for a spray.

"C'mon, paladin Lance, take a seat." He followed Blaytz and sat to his left, still looking around in awe, only noticing after a few ticks the silence that had befallen the stance, giving him goosebumps and making him shiver. He didn't like being the center of attention.

"Well -said Blaytz- how is it? Got anything you want to tell us? Anything you want to ask?" Lance stared, frozen to the spot, thinking that he had nothing but- words were already burning on the tip of his tongue, words that he had long since buried deep within his heart, words that Blue hadn't been able to answer beyond _'You're mine, and I want no one else'_ , words that Red had ignored, her own being _'You are ours, worthy, strong, no need for more.'_

But no matter what they'd said, in his heart, pulsating like a gaping wound, burning a little hotter every day, the question he always had ached incessantly. And it had left his lips before he could even think about it.

"Why _me_? Why was I chosen to be a paladin? Why did Blue settle with me?" To his right, Blaytz frowned, eyebrows coming together and mouth a tight line, a deep sigh leaving his lips before he spoke. He didn't think he would be so scared of hearing the answer to the question that had always haunted him, but he was, and he couldn't seem to stop shaking.

"Lance....I know you don't have a high opinion of yourself -although I cannot fathom why- but let me tell you this; you being chosen was not a mistake, neither some last moment rushed decision. Blue waited _ten thousand years_ for you, waited for someone who shared her soul and her quintessence, someone compassionate, kind, playful -someone just like _her_." Lance's breath hitched, his chest beginning to burn.

"She waited for someone with a heart that put others before themselves, someone honest and gentle, someone who would be the team's stability, someone with an open mind and heart, with a keen eye and a soul accepting of anyone. Someone who would forgive and love without restraint, who would ground the others when their minds were led astray, whose's personality was like the tide, fluid and ever-changing, _free_." Lance shook his head without being conscious of it. That...that didn't sound like him at all, couldn't be him, there was just no way...

"And that someone was _you_." A stuttered gasp left him, his breath choked as he tried to believe the words Blaytz was saying, but even after so long....it was difficult to believe, because Red....

"Really, believe me, as the last Blue paladin, I know she wouldn't have chosen just anyone, she's stubborn as they come." Lance's head shot up, mouth gaping and eyes wide as he stared at the one who was his predecessor, knowing that he wouldn't lie, that he knew his girl just as well as Lance did. But the doubt lingered, and he couldn't help but voice it.

"But, back then....she wouldn't let me in, she....she gave me up to Red, and I thought..." Blaytz huffed and growled, leaving his seat to offer Lance a hug that was tighter than he'd imagined.

"Ugh, don't even think about it." The alien glared at Alfor, who shrinked under his gaze, looking for cover behind Melenor, who kindly gripped her husband by the neck and brough im back to his seat, looking amused but also slightly concerned as she watched Lance

" That's got nothing to do with _you_ , kid. It was a bad situation, and we know for a fact that Red begged Blue for you. The lions didn't know it would be permanent, and I assure you Blue was mad as hell when she found out." Lance felt something shift inside himself, a tickle on the back of his neck, his hands twiddling aimlessly as he thought over everything that had been said.

"Really?" He couldn't keep the hope out of his tone, and Blaytz's eyes softened as he ruffled Lance's hair, a wide smirk lighting up his features.

"Of course. Her screams of rage and indignation could be heard even here. She likes Allura- of course she does, but her paladin is _you_ , and nothing will ever change that. Just like Red loves Keith, Blue loves _you_ , and they now share because there was no other choice, but let it be known that she would snatch you away in a heartbeat should she have the chance." Lance giggled, and his chest felt lighter, even more than before.

He'd always held doubts about his place on the team, about whenever he was needed or not, if Blue had given him away because she didn't care or he wasn't good enough or because he was easily replaceable. Those thoughts had always filled him with bitterness and a jealousy that made him feel like the worst person alive, and he'd wished, more than once, to be better, more special, talented or skillful or smart.

But it hadn't been needed at all, and both Blue's and Red's words now made sense.

_'Don't need no other, don't want it, enough. More than enough. Mine.'_

He let the echoes of their ethereal voices, sounds without meaning that translated into feelings when they reached his heart, wash over him and take away the insecurity and inadequacy, sweeping away the negative emotions like a tidal wave, leaving behind nothing but the remnants that would slowly fade over time.

"Thanks, Blaytz." He smiled up at his senior, feeling cleaner and....calm, like dark clouds had dissipated and the blue sky peeked through, bright and lovely.

"No need to thank me, kid, I just stated the truth. And, listen, no matter what Alfor says, you are _not_ his disciple, it doesn't matter if you have his sword, we will always be Blue, okay? Don't let him fool you into following the path of Red." An outraged Alfor screeched, and rounded the table before going towards Blaytz, the both of them engaging into a discussion about whose's lion was better, and other arguments that were completely childish and useless.

From their right, a Galran man laughed out loud, and the other members soon joined in, then took sides over which lion was the coolest, making bets over who would win in an arm wrestling match, the room filling with noise and laughter, shrouding the place with life.

The only one that didn't move was Melenor, who stared at Lance with a bittersweet smile. And he, like moth to the flame, gravitated towards her until he sat at her side, waiting for her to share her thoughts.

"Lance....are you mad at Allura, because she took your place?" Lance startled, feeling like those words were out of the blue -god, that pun was totally unintentional-

"Wha- no, of course not." Melenor's gaze seemed to look deep inside his soul, he couldn't help but avert his eyes. "I was never mad at her, just...hurt, and maybe jealous, but Allura's an awesome paladin, she's strong and fierce and smart, and she got used to it real fast. She's a fighter, and I'm glad her dream of being a paladin got fulfilled, for real." An unbidden smile rose to his lips as he thought about her, about how happy she'd been after Blue had chosen her, and how proud she'd been when Lance's red bayard had changed into an Altean broadsword.

"Allura is my friend, and I could never hate her, specially not for doing what's right, I'm not that petty, you know? Even if my feelings were hurt in some way, that had only to do with me and my own insecurities, blaming anyone else for my own problems....I..." Suddenly, Keith's face flashed before his mind, and his smile turned sour and bittersweet.

"I learnt not to do that a long time ago." A hand suddenly rested on the crown of his head, and he turned to look at the Queen, whose's eyes were twinkling and bright with joy, a soft expression on her face as she tenderly brushed his hair.

"I see...I'm glad Allura has such good friends, I'm glad you were there for her when I....when we couldn't. I always worried she would be mad at us for leaving her behind, for our choices, for wanting to keep her safe....It's something that has been eating up at me for a long time." Lance exhaled, feeling the soft fingers carding through the strands, and how they trembled, almost unnoticeably so, but it was there; the anxiety.

"Don't worry, she never hated you, how could she ever? Her drive to fight....all that she's ever done was for peace and for the people, but it was also for _you_ , she wanted to make both of you proud, to make sure no one suffered like she did." He chuckled humorlessly and looked up at the Queen.

"She wears proudly the title of ' _Princess of Altea, daughter of Alfor and Melenor'_ and it's not something she's ever going to forget, I can guarantee you that." Melenor closed her eyes, and an invisible weight seemed to disappear and lift from her shoulders, her features relaxing as she took a deep breath, body becoming lax after a while.

He opened his mouth to reassure her a little more, and just then, a door on the far end of the room opened, and a ginger-haired man appeared, walking with purpose, orange hair pulled up in a ponitail, face youthful and sporting a look of pure frustration.

"Good goddesses, you're at it _again_? Do you never get tired of playing like children?" The man was looking at the arguing King and his companions, but they didn't seem to hear him, and he fumed and huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at them.

Lance couldn't help but stare, it was....it was like looking at a younger version of....Coran.

" That is Kuirl, he looks just like his dad, doesn't he?" Melenor whispered to him, and Lance could only nod, struck by the resemblance, by the implications of his presence here, by something he'd already known but hadn't really processed until now.

"His wife Athe and their twin daughters, Corina and Kora -who were both named after their grandpa- should be coming any minute now, but....I don't think you'll have the time to meet them." He turned towards the Queen, following her eyes towards the door that had opened just seconds before, looking at the blinding white light that came from another door behind that one.

"This is your chance, you have to go, otherwise you'll get caught in this mess and probably won't be able to leave." He gulped, feeling his chest tighten and his throat run dry, hand clenching his jeans until he was sure they were going to rip.

"Would that....would that be such a bad thing?" Melenor's gaze turned melancholic and sorrowful, an understanding there that made him think she knew something he didn't. She held his hand and squeezed, her voice as she spoke soft and kind.

"It would. This is _not_ your place, you need to move on." He frowned and exhaled, shakily following the tug of her hand and standing up, his feet moving on autopilot as they walked towards the door. He couldn't help but look back, towards the laughter and the joy, the family banter and the playful atmosphere that had made him feel at home.

But then Melenor squeezed his hand again, and whispered a _'Don't look back'_ for his ears only, and, eventually, his eyes only faced forward, and before he'd noticed, they arrived at the open door, shining a white so bright it blinded him. He stood on the threshold, his feet rooted to the ground, his body refusing to leave towards the loneliness again, towards an empty space where only he and his never-ceasing thoughts existed.

"Go. Don't look back, what has been done cannot be undone, we are but a mirage of the past, we will always stay behind, but you need to move forward." She caressed his cheek, just like his mom used to do. "Be brave, child, do not be afraid, you can do it." He blinked, confused by her words, but could do nothing but walk away under her watchful gaze, trying not to frown and bid her farewell with a smile that she returned, the door closing as she waved until it slammed shut with a loud sound, cutting him off again from any sign of life.

And then he was alone once more.

He gave his back to where Melenor had once been, and began walking again. He wanted to close his eyes, but if he did, he could miss another door or something appearing in front of him, so he resigned to blinking every few seconds, the white making him tear up more often than not.

At some point, he decided to sit on the ground -was there even a ground in this place?- and just rest for a while. It wasn't like he was tired or anything, but he just didn't want to walk anymore. It felt, to him, like he'd been walking for years, and it made him uncomfortable enough that staying still was more pleasant and alluring that continuing to move his feet.

So he sat. Crosslegged on the ground, chin resting on his hand as he lazily looked around, closing his eyes for a minute when he felt the brightness was a bit too much for him to bear.

When he blinked them open, the white was slowly becoming brown, and right before his eyes, mountains and grass and trees sprouted like it was nothing, a forest blooming in mere seconds around him, branches of the treetops swaying softly with the wind. He was sitting right in the middle of a flower field, surrounded by color as a small lake reflected sunlight from his left, blue skies and birds chirping making everything like out of a dream.

He stood up and glanced around, and soon found a shade of red that didn't fit, chosing to go investigate as curiosity won him over. The more he approached, the more he could discern what it was he was looking at; it was a big hoverbike, painted a vivid crimson mixed with white, looking kind of worn and used, but also very well taken care of.

He was about to touch it when someone cleared their throat from behind, and he jumped in fright before doing a one eighty, coming face to face with a man he'd never seen before.

Said man had a strong jaw and kind eyes, short brown hair and a muscled figure that spoke volumes of strength and physical training. He had a scar on his right eyebrow and his hair was slightly longer on the back, reminding him of a mullet. And now that he looked more closely, he was wearing what he thought was the firefighter uniform from Earth....

He immediately looked at the hoverbike again, looking for the small letters painted on the side, barely visible, that read: _Property of the Arizona Fire Departament Unit, Sergeant Taylor A. Kogane._

Lance froze, mouth gaping open, eyes drifting back to the figure that was now smiling at him with raised brows, looking amused and delighted, puffing out his chest as if to say ' _Yeah, that me'_. He knew he had to say something, ask why he was here or if that hoverbike was his or if he really was who he thought he was but-

The shape of the eyes, the nose and the way he smiled...it was eerie reminiscing of Keith. Genes were a scary thing, he was looking at a completely different person, but could see the shadows of resemblance, could see them superposed to each other and pick the similarities between the both of them. He didn't need to ask, really, it was obvious who he was.

"You- ah, _why_ are you here? Uh...Mr. Kogane?" The other laughed, the sound boisterous and loud as he came forward and wrapped Lance in his arms, squeezing to the point that he thought he would break in half.

"Well, I'll de damned! I didn't think I would get to meet you! This is such a rare chance- come come, let's sit somewhere." Taylor motioned for him to follow -as soon as he regained his breath- and the both of them walked towards a wooden table, the usual ones at parks or picnic spots. Lance sat on one bench, and the other did the same just in front of him, his eyes crinkling as he watched Lance, a relaxed smile lighting up his features.

"So....you're....Keith's dad?" Taylor nodded, looking like a child at a candy store, happy and bright.

"Yup, the one and only. And you're....his best friend, yeah? Lance." Lance blinked, feeling his face burning and at a loss for words, wondering if he'd ever achieved that title or if the assumption was offensive for Keith. It wasn't like they'd ever talked about it before, so he was unsure.

"I mean....I guess? I know we're friends, at least." The other chuckled, nodding his head.

"I see, I see, that's good then, that child needs more friends. I worry about him, you know? He's always been scared of opening up to people, of getting attached and then being left behind, so he usually brushed everyone away. I'm glad you always stuck to him, no matter the reason." Lance flinched, both because of the rivalry thing that he knew he was referring to, and because the guilt just punched him deep in the gut, making his skin crawl and his throat tighten.

"Ah...yeah. I think I was just...jealous of him, you know? I never meant the things I said when I was being....mean to him, or our rivalry thing." Taylor laughed again, and Lance felt like a child being chastised by an elder, making his face burn.

"Oh, I _know_ that. Probably wanted to get his attention, am I right? No worries, I was like that with Krolia too, had the patience of a saint, that woman." As he mentioned Krolia, Taylor's face softened, and the look in his eyes turned tender, a longing in them that made Lance feel for him, and made him remember just _where_ he was.

"But anyway, let's talk about something else, yeah? Want to hear about Keith's childhood stories? I have a ton, I remember this one where I convinced him that hippos could talk-" After that, they talked for what felt like hours, and Lance learnt more about Keith in that time than in the many years they had been teammates, which made him feel guilty and like the worst person in the universe.

It wasn't like he hadn't asked the other about himself, but...with their track record of fights and antagonizing each other -mostly his fault- the red paladin wasn't too keen on sharing anything personal, and Lance, knowing that their distance had been born because of him, decided to keep away instead of prying.

Maybe that had been a mistake, seeing how things progressed.

He had tried to befriend Keith, he really did! They worked well as a team and he was a good leader, but.....when it came to being friends, Keith immediately closed off, and Lance, who'd always been plagued by insecurities and self-consciousness, kept himself safe from grief and disappointment by staying away.

It wasn't like the Galra had left them a lot of free time to bond, anyway.

He would have wanted to try, but with the way Keith acted, Lance had reached the conclusion that, after everything he'd done to him; the teasing, the annoying, the petty fights, the dismissal of anything ever happening between them....It was obvious the other had given up on forming any kind of bond with Lance, and it was no one's fault but his own.

He could remember the averted eyes and furrowed brows, a face painted red with anger and the consequent huff that followed as Keith made a hasty retreat and left him alone. The way he tried to talk with him only for the red paladin to give him a simple hum and a dismissive wave of the hand, his eyes boring holes on the wall.

He could remember the walls Red had around her mind, those that she wouldn't let Lance even approach, and how he knew they were related to Keith, how they both probably banned him from whatever rested inside because they didn't trust him enough. He could remember the hurt at being ignored, the coldness he was treated with, and how in many occasions, Keith had gotten closer only to fall back in an instant and revert to the way he was before when Lance was beginning to get comfortable.

At an arms' length.

Always close, but not too much. Always in reaching distance, but never outstretching his hand.

He sighed, feeling like he'd failed somehow. And Taylor was still talking.

"...and, you know, I think the both of you could have been really good friends if you met before." Lance rose an eyebrow, doubting his words. It must have shown on his face, because the other laughed roughly while Lance crossed his arms.

"Lance, _really_ , Keith is not as cold and aloof as you make him to be. He's just awkward about expressing himself, doesn't really know how to connect with others and stuff, he's scared to do so, actually. But do you really think he feels nothing towards you? You are his right hand man, and I'm sure he thinks of you as a friend and even-" Lance let his head fall with a thud on the wooden table, feeling spent and drained of energy.

He hated talking about emotions in a serious way, or about the things that made him uncomfortable because of his own feelings of inadequacy.

He usually deflected with a joke or a flirtatious comment, but he highly doubted that would work now.

"It's not like that _at all_ \- I know Keith's not a- an unfeeling robot with no emotions, I mean, the way he looked at Krolia when they said goodbye- that smile....of course I know he feels just as strongly as anyone else. But I also know I messed up a lot in the past, and made mistakes that are too late to fix now, I probably lost his respect and any chance at being true friends when I used our rivalry to unleash upon him my own feelings of self-doubt." He rubbed his forehead on the wood, the feeling grounding him, making him focus on something that wasn't the deep guarded secrets he'd stored inside his chest for years.

"I was just _so_ jealous of him, he was everything I aspired to be, and he achieved everything effortlessly, like it was as natural to him as breathing. Meanwhile, I was breaking my back and trying my hardest, and I was still not enough. It made me feel....inferior, I wanted him to-to...." It was hard to say what had always been stuck in his throat, words that he'd longed to say but would never let his lips spew, lest everyone knew his weakness, how fake everything he'd ever shown others was.

"You just wanted him to _see you_. I get it, really, I was the same with Krolia, she was so strong and badass and I felt like a fragile twig at her side-" Lance snapped.

"It's _not_ the same! You were- _are_ in love with her! Why do you keep comparing us? It has nothing to do with that! I just wanted to be his equal- to be seen as worthy! I wanted him to-to...." Lance felt his chest tightening, he didn't even know what he'd wanted, what he was going to say. His mind was swirling with thoughts and feelings that made him dizzy even with his head down, and he wanted nothing more than to erase this conversation from his mind.

"...Is that so? If that's what you really think, why don't you take a look?" Lance whined, uncomprehending, his eyes leaving the dark colored wood to glance upon Taylor, who looked at him with pity and sorrow, a smidge of melancholy making his eyes shine.

" You say you messed up, that you weren't even real friends. You feel like you never connected with him, and that, because of your jealousy and the way you acted, a bond was never properly formed, right?" Lance slowly nodded, feeling the weight of his words like bricks on his shoulders, burdening him, making him face the truth of what he'd done.

"You feel like it was impossible to be friends with him, that it was fated you didn't get along, that it would always end up like that because of _you_." Lance unknowingly teared up, his fist clenching on his lap. "Then, go take a look, and let me show you just how _wrong_ you are." Lance still didn't understand, but he heard Taylor get up, and his eyes followed his movements until they landed on the small bridge that suddenly appeared before him, iridescent and shining as thought the color spectrum flowed within it's structure like veins.

"Go, Lance. I will not let you pass this chance. You need to _see_." He stood up and walked until he was besides Taylor, looking into his kind but stern eyes as he urged him to walk the length of the bridge.

"Remember not to look back. This memory will fade, just like every other, I just hope you'll remember my words, and try to reach for that which seeks for you." He felt Taylor's palm push him forward, and as soon as his feet touched the bridge, the mountains and grass and the sky disappeared, and a lump formed in his throat as the whisper of Taylor's goodbye echoed in his ears.

He hadn't even been able to say it back.

His feet moved on their own, and when he was on the other side, the white warped and molded and he found himself in a corridor, white and endless, filled with doors upon doors that littered the hallway, each one with a number and a different color.

He didn't understand, but Taylor had told him to take a look....maybe he was referring to this? His hand reached for the handle of a door labeled as # 05, and it trembled, unbidden, as it reached for it, as if what was on the other side was something he inherently knew he wasn't going to like.

He fiercely gripped the doorknob, and with a swift movement opened the orange door.

His world became white once again.

\--

_Door # 05_

When he opened his eyes, he was in a library, and it was one he recognized, one he'd stayed at nights upon nights trying to understand a material that was too difficult for him, but that he would drill into his head anyway because it was needed to fulfill his dream.

Voices began reaching his ears.

"Awww, c'mon, don't be like that! I didn't mean it!" Lance felt a shiver going down his spine, eyes raking over the room until he found what he was looking for.

It was himself, dressed in that ungodly orange uniform, seated at a table with textbooks open over the length of the workspace, a pout on his lips as he looked at another sitting before him, short black hair swaying softly as the other shook his head.

"Keeeeeith, _please_ don't be mad, it was just a joke." Lance nearly choked, walking ahead to take a better look- It was indeed Keith, slightly younger and with really short hair, looking at younger Lance with furrowed brows and a downturned mouth.

"If I had known you would give the title of _'Best friend'_ to anyone you met, I wouldn't have taken it so seriously." Keith pouted, and Lance nearly had an aneurysm, his younger self screeching before the librarian told them to keep quiet.

They whispered after.

"It's not like _that_ \- Hunk is my childhood friend, I hadn't seen him since he moved back to his native home. I was just really happy to see him, don't get mad, _please_." Keith crossed his arms and huffed, side glancing younger Lance who looked about ready to cry.

"I'm not mad, I'm your childhood friend too, I was just...jealous, because you looked really happy with him and....we always fight..." Keith bit his lip, and Lance felt like the world had gone off its axis, filled with madness and surrealism and making him see things that weren't real.

"But I _like_ our fights! Its the way we joke and- and bond! We are best friends for real, don't doubt that, okay? I wouldn't change you for anything in the world-" Lance's vision wavered, and the world distorted and morphed, everything blurring until he was forced to blink. The shapes slowly reverted back to their form, and the other him and Keith stood face to face, now obviously older, the other him's last words echoing like a plea, like a promise.

"Don't be an idiot....I wouldn't change you for anything in the world, Keith." Other Lance wriggled his hands, sporting the Garrison uniform with two stripes on the shoulders while Keith wore the suit reserved for fighter pilots.

"I'm proud of what you've become, what you've achieved....I'm....happy I was there to see it, to see you triumph over those that doubted you. I always knew you were great, and now....everyone else will see it too." Other him smiled up at Keith, and Lance felt like he was drowning, then suffocating when Keith returned that same smile with tears in his eyes.

"Your parents would be very proud of you, Keith, just like I am-" Keith hugged the other him, his slightly taller build letting him rest his chin on Lance's shoulder. He was visibly shaking, and Lance could feel those tremors through his very bones as if they were his own.

"Thank you, Lance. I....I would have never gotten so far without you...I....you're the most important person to me. When I get back from this mission....I, there's something I want to ask you, so-" Other him looked up, cheeks rosy and mouth tilting in what should have been a smile, but looked more like a grimace since his lips were so wobbly.

"I'll wait for you. Come back soon okay, I'm...I'm just like a rabbit, you know?" Keith's eyes widened, and, like it was some kind of inside joke, he laughed until he cried, still hugging other him for dear life.

"Don't worry, I will. I _promise_." The scene began fading before Lance could notice, the silhouettes disappearing until they turned to dust, the walls and everything surrounding him melting down until his feet found themselves back in that same hallway from before, with the infinite number of doors.

He didn't understand. But also, he did.

His fingers trembled as he held the handle of another door, this time violet and blue, and asked himself if he was ready to open it, if he was brave enough. In the end, it was his curiosity that did him in, and he pushed forwards before he could second guess himself.

\--

_Door # 13_

He stood on a lavishly decorated room, the ornaments and furniture looking fit for a king, the color scheme a relaxing white and blue convo. Through the curtains on the balcony, flowers and trees rose endlessly, and a beautiful clear sky bathed the grass with a soft light, the laughter of children lighting up the atmosphere and making him feel at ease.

And then he heard the voices.

"No!" A petulant childish voice said. "I want _him_!" It shouted, and the yell was followed by a weary sigh that spoke of frustration and giving up, like the person speaking to -what he supposed was a child- was about to let them have their way just to shut them up.

Lance could relate.

"Aleixi, we talked about this- you can have any playmate you want- why are you so obstinate with this one?" The older female voice asked, not with anger, neither rebuke, but honestly curious. Lance didn't know how he knew that, only that he did. It was like their emotions flowed inside his mind when they talked, like rain slowly pouring over him and seeping through his clothes.

"He...his eyes were sad, and he looked like-" The small voice sounded about to cry. "- he looked like he wanted to die, all alone like that- hurt and scared and- and alone-" A small whimper followed the declaration along a few shuddering breaths.

" I'm a prince, Ally, I can have all I want whenever I want- But he- he has no food, no home, no friends or family- it's unfair that I can live like this, and he has to fend for himself." He was sure the child was openly crying now, albeit softly, and the older person was trying to calm them down.

"We are the same age, Ally, and if- if I can have any playmate I want then- then I want him. I know saving one orphan changes nothing, I know that very well- call me selfish if you must, but- I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let this go." He could feel the older female voice fill with pride and affection at the claim, and heard the hitch of breath as the child was hugged and pampered and reassured that everything would be okay.

"I understand, Aleixi. I will fetch him for you, don't worry about a thing." Behind the changing screen decorated with beautiful designs, a woman walked out, regal and ethereal and sporting a face that made him choke; unruly white hair, pink and blue eyes, pink markings under her eyes- It was Allura.

She walked right through him and the scene changed, two small children standing before each other, one with tan skin and blue eyes, with white hair and the Altean markings he was so familiar with- The other pale as snow, with red eyes that could rival the sun and hair so black it was mesmerizing.

"Hello, nice to meet you! My name is Aleixi, what's yours?" The other child stared at -who he was pretty sure was him- with distrust, curling in on himself, eyeing the smile on the other's face as he pondered over giving him his name or not.

His voice was rough and scratched as he talked, but sweet to Lance's ears nonetheless.

"My- my name is Yorak, why....why am I here?" His mini version smiled even wider, and as he began talking, the image became fuzzy and grey and bled into another one altogether but with the same setting. Two people, clearly much older, standing face to face, looking at one another with determination.

" Aleixi, just- let me do this. Is the least I can do to repay you-" The other snorted and huffed, clearly mad.

"No means _no_ , Yorak! If you go, the Galra will most likely torture you to death! I don't care about treaties and formalities, you are _not_ going, and that's final! I don't need you to repay me, I did what I did because I wanted to!" The prince seethed and clenched his fists, and Yorak's face fell as he did the same, his eyes filling with grief and sorrow.

The prince saw this, and immediately went to comfort the other, hand in his. "Please- understand this, Yorak. You are my best friend and- and I know Zhany just wants you to go to spite me- that galran prince hates me because I refused his advances numerous times." Yorak looked deep into the other's eyes, straightening his back so his full height showed.

"I understand but- He threatened you, didn't he? He's pressuring your father to do this, or else his troops will raze the city to the ground with the excuse of diffusing an ongoing rebellion. Whatever my fate will be, I still wish to protect you- you mean the world to me, Aleixi." The prince teared up and hugged his friend, begging him not to go, knowing his death was guaranteed if he left Altean ground and went with the Galra

His friend did not relent, and just before the scene changed, Lance saw a fire ignite in the prince's eyes, scorching away every kind of doubt he'd ever had.

-

The world was fire. A ship was falling, broken and shrouded in flames, a voice screaming somewhere for mercy, for compassion. A sword muted that voice, and Lance saw the prince, bloodied and hurt, walking alongside the bridge without a care in the world, his pristine white robes torn and dirty, dripping with blood and soot.

The prince looked at down at the vast sea the ship was falling to, and his sword fell from his hands, his eyes fixated on the land that surrounded him. Lance could see and feel the conflict in the other, like a movie playing out in front of his eyes.

How he wondered if he'd done the right thing, if he'd managed to protect everyone he'd loved by telling the Galran prince that he accepted his proposal, leaving with him and watching with faked coldness as Yorak's face filled with sorrow and pain.

He'd wanted to cry then, but had waited until the ship had left, then broke every single flight and emergency system and killed every Galra in sight. Now only him was left, and with his death, his family wouldn't be held responsible for this, everyone would just think it was an accident, and no retaliation would be taken against Altea.

The prince thought he was selfish, that he did this only because he couldn't bear to see Yorak go, and he knew that everyone would hate him for this. But he was selfish, so he didn't care.

Lance clutched his chest, feeling the other's pain run him through like a sword, feeling his tears and the desire to see Yorak one last time, the smile that lit up his face as he thought of him, and the feel of his eyes closing, waiting for the world to become icy around him.

The water was unforgiving, and it swallowed up everything, even the sound of his heartbeat or the thoughts running through the prince's mind. Everything blurred under the waves, and when the image finally settled, it was to a dimly lit room, with a body resting against pillows and a pale hand holding onto a tanner one with force.

"Come back, Aleixi, no matter how long it takes. I will wait for you, I swear on my name." The world faded as Yorak held the unconscious prince's hand and raised it to his lips, reverently, tenderly, looking at him with an emotion Lance didn't want to believe was there.

_"Forever."_

It was but a breathy whisper, but Lance heard it anyway, and his own breath was taken away by the emotion in that simple -yet not so simple- word. And then he was on the corridor once more, and his heart felt like it had burnt alongside that ship. His chest constricted and his lungs seized, yet still, he breathed.

\--

_Door # 31_

After opening a dark purple door, he stood in what looked to be a galran ship, black and grey and purple surrounding him on all sides, a bed a few feet to his right and other appliances scattered throughout the room. He swept his eyes over the stance, and stopped as they landed on two figures, sitting at a small table while drinking something, the atmosphere feeling solemn and tight, like the tension could be cut with a knife.

"Lance...." One of them said. He was tall, with purplish skin, long black hair with slightly magenta tips tied into a braid that rested over his shoulder and small ears atop his head, his uniform nagging something in the back of his mind that he couldn't remember right now. But that wasn't important, what mattered was that the person called the other occupant by his name, so...

"Don't call me that, Yorak. You know I gave up that name a long time ago, Quiar is fine." The other him sounded defeated and angry, his blue eyes shining yellow in the dim lights, his skin a dark purple that contrasted with the dark blue color of his hair -tied up into a ponitail- and the ears atop his head, his body clad in the same uniform Keith had.

"Don't say that, please. You're half human just like me, if you renounce from that name, you're denying your human side, you-" The other him huffed and clutched the cup so tight it cracked, his smile a bittersweet and sorrowful thing as he looked at Keith.

"So _what_ if I do? It is not the same that you, Keith, your parents gave you both your names out of love; one for your human side, one for your Galra side. My parents....they named me Lance, and as soon as my father left and mother saw what I was, she named me _monster_. She never held any affection towards me, I was nothing but a remainder of the man that had left her." He saw Keith clench his fists, eyes downcast as he glanced at his companion.

"How could I cherish a name that was given to me by people who made my life a living hell? My human life was nothing but sorrows and disappointment, I kept waiting for the day mother would change, for the day she would love me like my siblings- but that day never came." The other him let go of the cup, standing up and walking over to the window, the stars outside bright and blinding as the ship continued its course.

"If it hadn't been for Kolivan, who knew my father, I would have stayed miserable on Earth, waiting for something that would never happen. My father didn't even take the time to give me my Galran name, he was but a soldier that wanted to have some fun, he only send Kolivan to get me because he felt guilty and wanted to get rid of that feeling before he died." Keith stood up, walking over to Lance with an expression that exuded worry and regret.

"L-....Quiar, I am sorry, I did not mean to make you remember-"

"I....envy you, Keith. Krolia is a good woman, and your father was a good human, fighting to save lives, following your mother whenever she decided to go because he loved her so. But I have none of that, and my name, the one my parents were supposed to give me....it wasn't the one my father said to me as he died, but the one that Kolivan bestowed upon me." Keith's eyes widened, and his hand rested over Lance's shoulder, purple eyes shining with unshed tears as he listened to the tragic tale of his other self.

"I could never bring myself to use the name my father gave me, he had no right to give it to me after _everything_ ; I know better than anyone else that he never loved me. You know Galran names have no meaning if they aren't given out of love, if they aren't spoken out of devotion and affection, and mine....mine is empty, it has always been." He saw Keith's hands hold onto the other's shoulders, twirling Lance around to look deep into his tearful eyes, breaths short and hurried as he brought them closer.

"Tell it to me then, Lance. I will fill your name with all the emotion I have-I will bring it to life, I will give you all that you yearn for. Just speak to me, say your name." The other him shuddered and trembled, and he could feel the fear and the shame coursing through his veins, but also the hope and the longing, the _need_.

"I-...I..." The other him stuttered, his breath hitching. "My name...I-...I'm...E...Elsket..." Keith smiled, bringing his hands to other Lance's cheeks, foreheads touching as he neared closer, making him gasp and shake.

"Elsket...... _the cherished one_....that...it's beautiful. _Elsket_..." As Keith said the other's name time and time again with such tenderness and care, the other him began to weep and shed tears like he'd been restraining himself from doing so for years.

As the world began to tilt and disappear, he saw Elsket's bright smile, happy and filled with joy, and Keith getting even closer to him, their bodies intertwining and faces barely inches apart- He averted his gaze, unable to watch as his cowardice did him in.

He couldn't bring himself to see truth with his own two eyes.

And then he was back on the hallway, and he felt like crying.

\--

He wondered what he was doing, he understood nothing.

Taylor had said to take a look, but these....alternate lifes, these other realities were only hurting him more, stabbing his heart mercilessly. What was the point of looking at something he knew he couldn't have? What was he supposed to learn from all this? He didn't get it, he couldn't comprehend what he was supposed to _see_ , what he was missing.

He only knew that his chest burnt and his heart hurt, that his eyes were warm and tears fought for freedom, that his throat was raw and tender like he'd been screaming for years and his voice was all but gone, no one left to call, no one left to answer.

 _Alone_.

 _'One more, just....one more door and I'l lleave, I'll turn back and go wander again. The solitude, at least, is better than this...'_ Taking a deep breath that rattled his lungs, he blindly walked until his hand found wood, and as he looked up, a plain wooden door greeted him, the voltron symbol carved in the middle, looking worn and old but taken care of.

 _'Here goes nothing, I guess.'_ He steeled himself and walked forward.

\--

What he saw was unexpected and confusing, but he could do nothing but watch, mesmerized, as his other self, looking a few years younger, stood inside a cryo pod, frozen and still, with only the beeping of the machine filling the silence in the med bay.

A speck of red rested against the side of the pod, looking up from time to time, voice faint and rough as it spoke, one of their hands resting on the glass tenderly, like a caress, like an anchor.

"You'll be okay...right? Come back soon, everyone is worried, you know? And....me too...." Keith stood from the floor and regarded his frozen self with a sorrowful look, guilt evident on his gaze as he rested his forehead against the glass, black locks unruly as he wiped his head from side to side.

"Please come back..." His voice vanished, turning into static, and the scene before him changed to show the dinning hall, where all the paladins plus Allura and Coran and the mice were, surrounding him as he ate, joking and being his usual playful self.

_'This....isn't this after the fight with Sendak? Why....does this reality stay the same as mine?'_

The paladins told Lance how happy they were he was alright, and he could remember clear as day what came after, the words that had become a running joke in between him and his friends, the words he'd hoped he could have taken back the moment they left his lips, but couldn't.

He'd ruined everything in a matter of seconds, and he knew his friendship with Keith had been based in his response to this moment, his denial, his fear and his cowardice. Keith had opened up, give him an opportunity, and he'd shut the door in his face, refusing to acknowledge what had transpired in between them, refusing to accept the chance to be friends with him because he'd been a jealous, insecure idiot.

And they both had suffered for it.

"C'mon, Lance, we had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!" He felt himself freeze, his breath stopping, waiting for the words that would shatter whatever bond they might have forged in the future.

"I....It's...fuzzy, and I can't remember much, but...I know you took care of me when I was hurt, so.....thanks, Keith." Lance's head shot up, his eyes impossible wide. His younger self was looking at the red paladin quite bashfully, cheeks a rosy red, mouth tilted into a shy smile that he hadn't seen in his own face in ages.

Keith looked right back at him, and then- then....

He gifted his other self with one of the brightest, most beautiful smiles he'd ever seen, so full of hope and joy and relief he felt like falling to his knees. And maybe he did, because suddenly the world was tilting, Keith's words nothing but a whisper as everything became bathed in white.

"It's nothing, I know you would have done the same for me."

The location changed, and he found himself in the control room, staring at his other self as he stared at Keith, both of them seeming to be having a heated discussion.

"You are _not_ going, Keith, and that is final. If I have to stay here and help Coran shoot down Galra cruisers while you pilot Red- then so be it, I don't care if I become the cleaning boy or the back up- you are _not_ going to the blade of Marmora." His other self crossed his arms, a snarl on his face as he seemed to challenge Keith, daring him to contradict him.

"Lance... _please_ , I know how much you beat yourself up over being useless- if I go, you can keep piloting Red-" A loud smack echoed around, Lance's hand having slapped Keith on the face, not too hard, but enough to burn and let it be a reminder, proof of his determination.

"Are you an _idiot_? Do you think I care more about my self-consciousness and insecurities than one of my best friends? My problems are my own, and I'm not about to let you go be a sacrificial pawn just to feel better about myself. Just...what opinion do you have of me?" The other him's voice broke on the last sentence, and Keith was quick to panic -if the look on his face was anything to go by- running ahead to hug Lance with all his might, spewing words of comfort and apologies.

"I'm sorry Lance I-I didn't mean it like that I just-....I hate it when you punish yourself, when you don't see your own worth. If only you could see through my eyes....then you would know how awesome you really are." His other self choked on a sniff, laughing softly, disentangling his head from Keith's chest to smile up at him, wobbly and teary, but happy.

"You're such a sap...I don't even know why I like you as a friend."

"Because I'm the brawl to your brains, _we make a good team_." Younger Lance laughed out loud then, boisterous and light, shaking with every breath he took.

"Oh man, you're never going to let that go, are you?"

"It was the beginning of our friendship, so no, I don't think I will." Keith smirked, ruffling Lance's hair and tickling him until they were both out of breath.

"Fair enough, it's not like you said anything that wasn't true. Let's go back, okay? We'll figure this out." Keith nodded, releasing Lance from his hold, both of them chatting animatedly as they left to reunite with their friends.

_'Is this....what I missed? What could have been if I wasn't such a coward? I...'_

Before he could process his own thoughts, the world bled black and changed to a place he'd never seen before, looking like a laboratory filled with pods upon pods containing something he couldn't see.

Lance and Keith stood side by side facing Shiro, who looked downright murderous, launching himself at them as they tried to talk some sense into him to no avail. At some point, both of them fell under Shiro's mutated arm, the heat of the weapon burning a scar on Keith's cheek and Lance's eyebrow.

But they didn't scream neither yell, they threw their leader off, working in tandem and fighting like true warriors, synchronized and fast like lightning, blending their attacks and watching each other's back, making up for the other's weaknesses.

It was beautiful to watch.

Together, they defeated Shiro, and, when the base collapsed and everything fell around them, they both held onto Shiro's hand and then each other's, and waited for the inevitable fate that welcomed them.

Lance looked at Keith and the latter stared right back, and, for a second, it was like everything had frozen over and only they existed, only they mattered. Their fingers intertwined and held on tight, and as the world became nothing but darkness, the hold never wavered, their eyes never left the other, and Lance could feel inside his chest so much emotion it drowned everything else besides the words they uttered at the last second.

"I'm here, I'm with you."

"I know...me too."

\--

He saw many things afterwards, moments in time that shifted and molded to accommodate the decisions that changed the course of history. Like a domino piece that fell, that bonding moment that he didn't deny spawned a future similar to his own, but different.

Happy memories that were not his own passed before his eyes, filled with laughter and light and warmth, and an unbidden feeling of jealousy rose within his chest, making him turn his back to the world he was seeing, everything fading as he refused to watch anymore.

But the damage was already done, and, as if triggered by that world that he hated and loved so, his own memories attacked him, relentless, an onslaugh of the past that began the moment he met Keith Kogane, the moment he began lying at everyone around him, and himself.

_'Oh I'd recognise that mullet anywhere.'_

_'Y'know, Keith and Lance, neck and neck?'_

_**'Oh, I know you, you're that cargo pilot.'** _

Sorrow, a feeling of being forgotten, of being left behind.

_**'Shut up and trust me.'** _

_**'Yeah, we're not some prisoners for you to toy with like...like-'** _

_'Like a bunch of toy prisoners!'_

_**'Yes, thank you Lance!'** _

_**'Hey...she's right!'** _

_'I actually don't hate you right now.'_

Understanding, cheerful smiles, a weight on his chest slowly leaving as he gazed at the relaxed expression on the one to his right. Camaraderie, teamwork, a budding flame in his chest.

_**'Lance, are you okay?'** _

_'We did it, we are a good team.'_

_**'We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!'** _

_'Nope, don't remember, didn't happen.'_

Denial, fear, the thrumming of his heart fast and loud, filling his mind with doubt and a feeling of not being enough. Scared, coward, putting up walls to keep himself safe, regardless of how much it could hurt others.

_**'What's that? I uh, you're cutting out I can't- I can't hear you-'** _

' _Oh come on, I thought we bonded! Keith? Buddy? My man?'_

_'Sharp work samurai!'_

_**'Great job, Lance. And this time I actually mean it.'** _

_' Jealousy, thy name is Keith.'_

_'My heart is stronger than ever, despite it being broken many times.'_

_**'Isn't that love, like Hunk says?'** _

_'Oh, be quiet before I break you and see if you reform stronger.'_

_'Sorry Shiro, I was trying to hit Keith.'_

_**'Heh, like that?'** _

Playful, carefree, moments spent in laughter and teasing, exchanging jabs and banter, trying hard to keep his breathlessness and the beating of his heart a secret, trying not to look to much, not to pay attention, trying to _hide_. But still that smile bore itself into his mind, burrowed deep and made itself a home in his chest, never to leave.

_'Is the princess with you?'_

_**'Yes.'** _

_'Like, with you, with you, or...?'_

_'Keith is always doing things like flying into asteroid fields and black holes and cool junk like that.'_

_'I'm not a goofball! I'm like the cool ninja sharpshooter.'_

_**'Hah? Are you joking?'** _

Jealousy. Unbidden, deep and unforgiving, clouding his emotions and making him feel inferior, worthless, making his breath hitch every time red would cloud his vision, making him want to reach, to feel, to steal some of that talent so he, too, could shine.

_**'I can't replace Shiro! You guys were right, I'm the loner. I'm not the leader Shiro thought I was.'** _

_'Keith, no one can replace Shiro. But the Black lion wouldn't choose anybody it didn't feel was worthy to lead Voltron. I respect its choice. And you should too.'_

_**'This is all my fault. I followed him right into this trap. Everyone warned me, but I didn't listen. I put the entire team in jeopardy.'** _

_'Yeah, you kinda did. But now we gotta fix it.'_

_**'You're right. Let's go.'** _

Acceptance, realization. Watching the pain take away that smile, knowing loss like he knew breathing, fighting to lend a helping hand, to rekindle that fire once more; fierce, bright, scorching him everytime it would flare with passion and resolve.

He'd known he was falling, yet still, he denied.

_**'And Lance...leave the math to Pidge.'** _

_'Who am I going to make fun of now?'_

Goodbyes. A pain in his chest like he'd never felt before, the comfort of reassurance fading, overwhelmed by the reality in which he was left alone, losing sight of the light he'd always been chasing for, the warmth he'd always yearned.

_'How do we know you are not his cooler, grizzled, older brother?'_

_**'I don't have time for this, Lance.'** _

_'Hey, Keith's back, everyone!'_

Returns. His heart threatening to break, time that had been lost. Happiness overcome with sorrow and hurt, being brushed away even when he longed nothing more than being in the presence of the one he'd missed more than he coud've ever imagined, the one that returned with a family and a wolf, the one who no longer looked broken.

But Lance had become so, and the cracks were threatening to shatter his shields.

Fights, teamwork, red and blue forming the wings of voltron, his words betraying him as they were stranded in the pitch black nothingness of space, berating the other for leaving, for running away, for making him feel this way. Then safety, more fights, more pain, their only home destroyed, their leader returned to them, adventures and discoveries as they tried to return home, finding an old ally admist all the loss, saying goodbye again as he stood in the sidelines, wanting nothing but to join, knowing it was uncalled for, unneeded.

_ 'I love you, Keith.' _

_**'I love you too, mom.'** _

A smile, a hug, so soft and so beautiful, making his hands tremble and his mouth wobble, his veins on fire but his lungs cold, the breath taken out of him while his eyes warmed and threatened to brim with tears. Tears that would fall in the reminiscence of love, of _family_.

Of something he'd realized he could never have.

A smile so bright and sincere it hurt like knives stabbing directly into his heart.

_**'And do not miss.'** _

_**'Lance? Lance come in!'** _

Worry, unfiltered and raw, a voice screaming his name. The end approaching. The realization that he was no more, that he wasn't worthy and his life was forfeit, that he never achieved what he'd wanted and his desires and wishes were for naught, forever incomplete.

Hate. At himself, _for not reaching out_ , at the other, _for never seeing him_ , at his own incompetence and failures that led to Red staying away, that led to his own demise because he'd never been _enough_ , and he never would be.

Closing his eyes, awaiting the pain. Trying not to cry when only those eyes and that smile filled his mind in those last moments, trying to swallow the regret.

In his mind, only those fierce eyes and that smile existed, and he was privy to every version of it he'd ever witnessed, every quirk of the mouth, every tilt, every laugh and snort and giggle, every expression and furrow of his brows. Everything that he'd ever seen in the planes of that pale face became a kaleidoscope, ever-changing, overtaking his thoughts and vanishing everything else, repeating again and again until only the softest of expressions remained.

His chest constricted and his heart skipped a beat.

_'Ah.'_

He opened his eyes, the memories fading away as a realization sunk in, cold and warm, wonderful and terrifying, unexpected but also not surprising, the veil of denial rising now that he had nothing to lose, nothing to fear, nothing to yearn for anymore.

He curled in on himself, hands over his eyes as he fought to keep the tears at bay.

_'Ah.....I'm such an idiot....I love him.'_

The world seemed to shatter around him, shards of it bright like mirrors, reflecting every image he'd seen up til now, every universe and every reality, every interaction and soft look shared between them, everytime he'd lied to himself and twisted his own emotions until affection turned to rivalry, admiration turned to jealousy, and love turned into hate.

_'I....I love him....I've done so for a long time....'_

The tears came, hot and salty, staining his cheeks as the world collapsed around him while he kneeled, as if in prayer, wondering why he'd had to realize now, why Taylor had made him do this, what was the point, now that he'd lost everything. It was far too cruel, and he could do nothing but cry out his pain and his heartache, scream into the void knowing that no one would hear him.

"Lance....'

His breath hitched, but he refused to look up. No matter who it was, he didn't want anyone to see him like this; bare, vulnerable, pathetic. He was used to messing up the best things in his life and self-destruct anything beautiful that could have ever happened to him, this time was no exception, but for some reason, it hurt way more than the times before.

He couldn't breathe.

"Lance, look at me please."

He listened, if only because his broken mind and heart were too hurt already, and no matter what happened or who it was, they couldn't possibly break him further. His head rose, vision blurry through his tears, but he could still recognize the person no matter what, could do so with his eyes closed even though it had been years.

"A....Adam..." He wailed and threw himself at the other, clutching onto him for dear life, broken beyond repair, wallowing in regret that he knew he couldn't ever hope to vanish, the _what ifs_ and _should haves_ suffocating him, knowing it was pointless.

"I...I...I ne-never thought I..I would see you e-ever again...big brother-" Their family situation had always been strange, to other people. But Lance had always loved all his siblings equally, no matter what, and Adam was not an exception, even though he was just his half brother.

His mother had married young, and together, they had two children; Luis and Marco. Sometime after, something happened that his mother would never talk about, but Lance found out anyway; her husband had cheated on her once, and left that woman pregnant with Adam, they divorced after that, and then his mom married Lance's father.

Together, they had Veronica, and Rachel and himself, who were twins. Nobody had ever talked about their sibling, and, although he knew his mom didn't hate that child, because he was not at fault, she didn't want to intrude in his life, and decided to never form any kind of ties with him.

Lance was not the same. As soon as he'd learnt he had another older brother, he looked for him low and high, going even as far as asking his brother's father for info about him. It barely took any time finding him, and Lance had been over the moon, the both of them connected like only he and Rachel could, they understood the other perfectly, fit like pieces of a jigsaw finally becoming complete.

He kept contact with him through the years, and only stopped when he became a part of Voltron. He had known about his troubles with Shiro and his insecurity, his worry over the fate of his loved one and the impotency of not being able to help. Lance hadn't been able to do nothing but comfort him, and tell him to follow his heart, he'd wanted so badly to see him again when they returned to Earth....but then....

By then, he was already gone.

"Lance, don't cry, please. C'mon, let me see that beautiful smile once more." He shook his head, unable to do anything that wasn't cry or whimper, his voice gone and replaced by whines and sobs, so rough and heart wrenching it hurt.

Soft hands wiped the tears away even though more fell right afterwards, and Adam's arms around him were warm, but he was still cold, so cold. He had been such an idiot, such a child, he'd thrown away what could have been a wonderful future because of his fear, because he'd felt inadequate, like he hadn't been worthy of walking alongside the one he'd been chasing after ever since the Garrison.

"It's okay, Lance, everything will be fine."

"N-no...it-it wo-on't..." He burrowed his head further into his brother's embrace, desperate. "I- m-messed up big t-time, and n-now it's all o-over..." He could remember now, clear as day, the beam that had been directed at Black, his back to the enemy, the weapon one of the strongest he'd ever seen, able to reduce to cinders anything it touched. And he'd been scared, so so scared of the other getting hurt, vanishing from this world and leaving Lance alone.

He hadn't understood the sudden urge to protect, to keep safe. But he'd known there was no way he'd been able to live in a world without Keith, and just like that, his body had moved on it's own, blasting Red towards the Black lion, intercepting the beam with her body and bearing the brunt of the attack, no ounce of regret or fear coursing though his veins.

He'd felt proud, instead, for finally leaving his cowardice behind, and doing what his heart wanted. The last thing he'd heard, had been Keith's voice screaming his name, and then...

And then he'd died.

Saying it outright felt as painful as dying all over again, it gave him a sense of finality that ached and burnt, and he could see, even through his clothes, the burns and scorched skin that slowly appeared like a curse, covering his arms and chest, and he was sure the rest of his body followed the same pattern.

It was like he finally accepted what happened, and his appearance reflected what had become of him in his last moments; a body burnt by the flames, blackened beyond repair, red and raw and _ugly_.

He prayed no one got to see him like this.

"Lance, listen to me, this is very important." Leaving his musings, as hard as that turned out to be, he faced his brother again, his expression kind and gentle as he cupped Lance's cheeks. " You _cannot_ stay here, this is _not_ your place. You need to move on."

"You....mean, g-go to...heaven or... something?" He didnt want to leave, not really. But he knew he was dead, there was no point to anything anymore. Adam just smiled, enigmatic.

"Yeah, _something_. You path is already laid down for you, you only need to be brave and walk through it all. If you do, you will reach your destination. I fought really hard to remain here so I could be your guide- so I could lead you forward, so you better not give up, okay?" His brother pouted, and Lance couldn't help the small laugh that left his lips, recalling fondly the olden days when they played on the shore, laughing carefree and without troubles.

"What...what will it be like? Will it hurt? Will I just...vanish wihtout a trace? Or do I...reincarnate? Does that even exist? I....I'm scared, Adam."

"I know you are, but it's okay, you are a paladin, aren't you? You are brave and strong, so I know you can do it. I'll take you there, to the beginning, and then...it's all up to you." Adam held his hand softly, tugging him forward towards a place he couldn't see, his steps sure and filled with purpose. They walked for what seemed like hours, but eventually, his brother stopped, and Lance, who had been looking at the ground, rose his gaze to see what was beyond Adam's back-

Darkness.

Admist the white that had surrounded him until now, seeming endless and all-encompassing, a black corridor stood like a sore thumb in the middle of it, but if Lance was asked to give it's location, he wouldn't be able to answer, the darkness just....was.

"We're here." Lance gulped, eyes hurting from the contrast of both colors now that he had grown accustomed to the white.

"I....I'm supposed to go through there? But....that..." It looked terrifying. If the white had been maddening and instilling in him a sense of madness, the black felt ominous and suffocating, chilling him to the bone even from where he stood.

Adam turned around, eyes still kind, but resolute. " Lance, you can't keep wallowing in the past, you need to move on, take a step forward and advance. It's the only way to leave his place and go on."

"But....isn't that what I've been doing? I'm pretty sure I never stopped moving...." His brother shook his head, a bittersweet smile overtaking his features.

"No, Lance. You've been going around in circles, lost, meeting those that were a part of your path, traversing the walkways that intertwined with yours, unconsciously looking for something you wouldn't find here."Gentle hands cupped his cheeks, and eyes not unlike his mother's looked at him, deep into his soul, searching for something.

" I know the way looks scary and intimidating, but if you don't look back, if you keep on moving forward with your head held high ad your spirit filled with courage, no matter how long it takes....At the end, you'll find what you've been looking for." He looked back at the shadows that seemed to dance, beckoning him, calling to him with a silent voice, and even though he doubted, even though he feared, he knew his brother would never lie to him.

So he nodded, and, still holding onto Adam's hand, he took the first step into the inky black hallway, a sudden chill giving him goosebumps.

"Remember to never look back, little brother, if you do, this space will suck you in and take what's left of you, leaving you unable to take the next step."

"But....what about you?"

"I've done what I had to do. Now I'll walk my own path, and find the future that awaits for me at the end of it." Lance bit his lip, fighting the urge to turn and look upon his brother's face one last time, to see his smile and hug him goodbye, knowing that not matter what happened next, they were never going to see each other again.

"I....I missed you a lot, all those years. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye..." A small chuckle was his answer, and a hand ruffled his hair, making his eyes wet and his lips wobble.

"I did, too, but I always held on the hope that you would return, just like I did with Shiro. I also regret not saying goodbye to the people I love, but I know they'll be alright. And Takashi....he has people to care for him now, I just wish.....I wish I could have told him how much he mattered to me, and how I never wanted to get in the way of his dream."

"I was just scared, but leaving him was something I never forgave myself for. Don't make the same mistake as me, yeah?"

"What? What do you mean by that-" A faint laugh faded until only the echoes remained, and a whispered goodbye was his only clue that his brother had left towards the next cycle of his existence, leaving him all alone.

And with nothing else to do, and carrying the weight of his brother's trust in him, he walked.

And walked.

And walked.

And walked.

For what seemed like hours, days, weeks, months. He walked until he was so sore he had to sit, until his feet burnt and his legs ached and he had to rest for a few hours, until he didn't know if he was going straight anymore, but he knew he was, because he'd never faced another direction, not even when he rested.

He walked until he _couldn't_ , then crawled. His nails bled and his hands were raw and tender, but he moved until feeling returned to his legs, then stood up and resumed his trek, eyes always ahead, head always held high.

His brother had gone to great lengths to make sure Lance found his fate, the next stage of his...death? And he wasn't about to disappoint him, he would go on as long as it was needed. He was nothing if not stubborn, a trait all McClains had achieved, probably inherited from their headstrong mother. Adam had not been an exception.

And neither was he.

So he moved on, went on ahead, and didn't stop even when his whole body ached and became heavy, even when his vision wavered and his balance became shot, despite the shallow breaths and the cold that seeped into his bones.

He never stopped walking, and, eventually, the darkness that surrounded him began wrapping around him like a mantle, shrouding his arms first, then his legs, chest, then face.

He felt every part of him disintegrating, and wondered if that is what it felt like to really die, to disappear so completely not even ashes would remain, to be erased from existence and wipe out all the memories that had made him who he was.

His fingers tingled as they became dust, and his legs fell from under him, making him kneel to the ground. But still, strangely, he wasn't afraid. Maybe now, after this, his regret and his heartache would fade, and he would become but a memory that others would remember fondly in talks about the past; a soldier that fought bravely alongside the mighty paladins of Voltron, someone who brought peace all throughout the universe.

_'That's not...such a bad legacy to leave behind....'_

The black coated his vision, and, as the last of him faded away, he smiled.

He hoped, in his next life, that he would get to meet them once more.

\--

Something was annoying him, but he couldn't tell what it was.

It was a constant sound that drilled into his ears and gave him a headache- scracth that, a worse headache than the one he already had. He could feel something around his body on all sides, but it was like there was a layer of...something preventing him from getting a feel of what it was.

He began to feel an itch. It began from his toes and rose all the way to his neck, not unbearable, but extremely annoying, burning slightly and making him want to squirm.

 _'What.....what is going on? Didn't I just.....fade? Am I....did I reincarnate or something? But....my memories....they are intact...how can this be?'_ He groaned and resisted the urge to cry. So even in his next life he had to deal with the mistakes he'd made and everything he'd left behind. That.....that was too cruel, why did he ever done to deserve this?

Struggling to open his eyes, he whimpered at the effort it took, and after what felt like hours, he finally got them to open, squinting against something white -he hated that color now- and blinking a hundred times until his vision came back. Everything was blurry and unfocused, and he couldn't really see well at all, just fuzzy shapes and colors that hurt his vision and made him want to cover his eyes.

But he was confused, curious and kind of mad all at once, so he stubbornly refused to give up, and blinked and squinted until everything around him became clearer, albeit slowly. Gradually, the sounds, too, became sharp and defined, and all at once, he realized where he was; a hospital room. The noise that had been bothering him was a wireless heart monitor, beeping in tandem with his heartbeat, and the white was that of the ceiling and walls and the cotton sheets of his bed.

But he still couldn't feel their texture.

He rose his arms with difficulty, and startled when he saw that every inch of skin was coated in a layer of cloth, not leaving anything uncovered. He pushed himself up with his arms, moaning when he noticed the way his skin tugged with the movement, feeling tight and dry under the mysterious cloth, and sat against the pillows on his back.

The sheets fell back, and he caught a glimpse of red.

With clumsy fingers, he caught the cloth in between them, the color mesmerizing, and slowly rubbed it against his cheek, feeling the warmth of it and the smell of birch that made him lurch, memories of that smell making his heart beat faster by the second.

_'It can't be- I...'_

Taking the covers off himself, he stared at his bandaged up body, frowning when his legs refused to cooperate with him, but trying again and again to move them until his feet were touching the ground. Breathing heavily with the effort, he supported himself with the furniture around the room, walking to the bathroom as he noticed the things thrown around.

There was a black jacket on one of the seats, wrinkled and broken in, looking throughly used and worn, a pile of books rested on a small table in the corner, many page markers inside, as if they had been read a thousand times. A few slippers were hidden beneath some chairs, and there was a sports bag slung on the back of a hanger alongside a scarf and a bag of a grocery store.

It looked like...like someone had been coming and going very often.

He gulped, reaching the bathroom. He found the lights after a few tries, and staggered towards the mirror, suddenly scared and jittery, not daring to look up. But he forced himself to do so, and when he did- his breath was taken away.

It was _him_.

His body.

His face.

His eyes.

_Him._

Not a dead body he possessed, neither a reincarnation.

It was him, scarred, battered and broken, a burn going from his eyebrow to his cheekbone and jaw, a cut going through his lip on the other side, hair reaching his shoulders full of curls and a mess, but being the same color as his siblings, just like the blue of his eyes.

It was _him_ , and the realization was enough to cut the strings holding him up. He fell to the ground in a heap, boneless, his chest burning as he struggled for air. His ears rang and his mouth tasted bitter, and for a second he thought he was going to vomit, but then he heard the sound of a door opening, things falling to the ground and a panicked voice screaming his name.

_His name._

"Lance!!" The voice was rough and low, sounding like it hadn't been used in a long time, but he recognized it anyway, would always do so, had been listening intently to it even since he was fifteen and an idiot.

Had listened to it call his name in frustration and worry, in a mocking manner and while joking, had heard it when emotional and full of rage, filled with sorrow and on the verge of tears. Had memorized the tone and intonation of it, the many ranges it could reach, the pitch it would achieve when teased beyond measure and the dark, grave tone it dripped when furious and burning with rage.

He knew that voice like he knew the stars, unforgettable, precious and bright, something he held dear and close to his heart. His own voice trembled as he forced his vocal chords to work, and, although strangled and faint, the name he wanted to call, the one his thoughts had revolved around, escaped his lips like a desperate-driven plea.

"K....Keith..." Immediately, footsteps rushed by, and a silhouette appeared at the door. The sight that greeted him was like nothing he expected, but still, his heart skipped a beat and his chest felt warm. No matter the appearance, no matter the change, he would recognize that mullet anywhere, as would he those bright eyes that shone purple in the right lightning, the scar on his cheek and the strong line of his jaw.

The person before him looked just as wrecked as Lance, with long black hair in a messy bun, heavy bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept a wink in god knows how long, skin still as pale as he remembered, but now littered with small scars and bruises that did noting to quench his worry.

But it was undoubtedly Keith. Older, more mature and harsh, rough around the edges.

But still him, still shining red with the same burning fire he'd always admired from afar.

They stared at each other for what felt like years, and before Lance could utter a sound, Keith threw himself to the ground in front of Lance, on his knees, and brought his arms around his body with such tenderness he didn't know what to do with himself. The other held him like he would break if he so much as squeezed, and Lance would have loved to tease him about it, even in his feeble state on mind, but then he felt the tremors, and he froze.

Keith's body shook as it shrouded him, and he could feel the tears that dampened his shoulder and the sobs that he tried to keep silent. And like a dam had been broken, Lance felt his own eyes water, his throat closing off and his chest heaving for breath, and he released a cry that was followed by a scream and then a wail.

Afterwards, only tears fell, and no matter what he did, he couldn't stop.

It hurt. It was painful. It was wonderful. His mind blacked out, and only the warmth of the arms around him and the scent of buring birch registered in his senses, in the small world that was Keith's tender hold.

He didn't know how it happened, but the next time he opened his eyes, he was curled up on the bed, Keith's arms still around him, the fluffy red sheet covering both of them and keeping them warm. His eyes hurt, and his throat felt raw and abused, he was so tired he would've loved nothing more than to sleep again, but the fear and uncertainty had his heart in a vice like grip, and he refused to even close his eyes, scared that he would wake up admist the nothingness he'd wandered what felt like minutes before.

He chose, instead, to look at Keith. Who was looking right back at him, eyes red and puffy, cheeks and nose a rosy color, sniffing from time to time but with a tiny smile in his pale face.

"Lance...." The way he said his name sent shivers down his spine, and he burrowed his head on Keith's chest, trying to hide the expression he was making, which he was sure was nothing short of lovestruck and stupid. God, he was so ashamed. "Lance...first of all...welcome back, we missed you. And second...." He felt how Keith took a deep breath, the hands on his back tightening, their intertwined legs getting more tangled as the other seemed to snuggle even closer.

"Don't you dare do something like that again!!" The sudden shout had him wincing, a gasp escaping his lips, the anger in his voice making him struggle to get away, now panicked and shocked. But the grip around him never faltered, never weakened, if anything, it grew tighter, their chests touching, his chin resting on the crook of Keith's neck, feeling the rapid beat of his heart and the tremors raking his body.

"Do you know-? Do you have an idea how worried we've been?" Lance tried to curl in on himself, feeling his eyes brimming with tears again. " It's been more than a year and a half, Lance! The doctors said they didn't know if you'd ever woke up! Not even the alteans could do something about it because the attack was magic in nature! They told us to give up on you!" Keith's voice broke at the end, and his hair ticked Lance's forehead as he rested his head on Lance's own, his choked breaths making him feel even more miserable.

"They said that if they took the respirator away and you didn't breath on your own, everything was lost, and I told them to fuck off, you know _why_? Because I knew Lance McClain never gave up, because he was stubborn and headstrong and he always, _always_ came back to his family, no matter what." Lance could feel his heart breaking alongside Keith's voice, which grew more and more choked and emotional the more he talked. He wanted him to stop, but his voice wouldn't work, the words were stuck in his throat.

"And you did, you breathed on your own, and I held on hope, no matter what the others said, no matter the doubt or the fear or the pain. I waited for you, because you _promised_ , and I knew you never broke your promises." Lance couldn't remember- he didn't know when he'd made such a promise, he was at a loss.

"The alteans put this suit on you- it was supposed to minimize the damage and heal your skin- But it was impossible to rid you of all of them- You'll have to live all your life with those scars and the pain-" Keith whimpered and stiffled a cry. " _Why_? Why did you do it, Lance? Why did you take my place? I'm Galra- I would have been okay-" Lance shook his head, swallowing the truth and spewing words that had no meaning ' _My body moved on its own'_ , ' _I would have done that for any teammate', 'I don't know'._

They all felt like excuses, like vile dripping from his lips, but he couldn't bear to let himself be vulnerable, to reveal the secret he'd been keeping even from himself, he didn't think he could deal with the pain of rejection, not when he'd realized too late and knew he had no hope.

"Don't lie, Lance, not to me." Keith forced him to look up, deep into his sorrow-filled eyes, the color just as beautiful as he remembered, just as intense and fierce, burning him where he lay, enveloped in his arms and the heat of his body. " _Please_..."

The knot in his throat loosened admist a sob, and the words spilled from his lips like a torrent, uncontrolled and unstoppable, one after another without pause, without stopping to take a breath.

"I didn't- I just couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you- I, I didn't think, I just moved- I wanted to protect you, to keep you safe- I preferred death a thousand times before I let the person I loved be hurt or disappear. Just the idea of losing you made me want to scream- "His thoughts left in a rush, his mouth not capable of keeping up with his mind, saying what he meant without filter, without the barrier of fear and doubt holding him back.

He hadn't realized what he said until he was finally silent.

He struggled to get away again, didn't want what to hear what Keith had to say. He knew he'd thrown his chances away a long long time ago, blinded by his insecurities and his self-hate, the jealousy and the need to be better, stronger, to be worthy of walking by his side.

He knew he'd lost that right when he'd denied any kind of bond between them, it was just natural that they could barely be friends now, let alone what his heart desired.

"Lance....you..." He squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering. " I knew you would keep your promise. Before you faded, before your eyes lost their light, I asked you not to go, and you told me that you would come back for me, that you had something important to say. I was scared that would never fulfill that bow, that you would become but a memory for me to revisit everytime my heart ached, longing for that smile. I'm....I'm glad I was wrong."

He froze, eyes still clenched shut, chest stuttering as he replayed Keith's words once again.

"I would've hated myself if I never got the chance to tell you how I felt. I never realized just how much I loved you until you were dying in my arms, and I know that makes me an idiot, but I'm glad I understood my feelings in the end, no matter what."

"You...what?"

"I....I've liked you for a long time now, Lance. Ever since...ever since we met at the Garrison. At first it was just a crush, and I didn't know what to do with myself so I just- I tried to flirt with you or be friendly but-but I didn't know how so-"Lance bit his lip, eyes wide and heart thundering inside his ribcage, about to burst. He suddenly remembered every interaction of the both of them -again-, every jab and fight, every tease and laugh, every comment and shared looks and the challenges between them.

He resisted the urge to laugh hysterically.

"That- that was _you_ flirting!?" He couldn't believe this, Keith's people skills were bad, he'd know this but- but to go to the extent to pick fights with him because he didn't know how to express his crush- unbelievable.

Not that he was one to talk but-

"We.....we are idiots, Keith." A small chuckle answered him.

"I know I- when you were....the weight of my feelings for you crushed me, and I understood just how much I loved you. For the longest time I didn't leave your side, and I nearly.....I lost myself in my grief. Thankfully, Shiro and the others snapped me out of it, they told me that you would never forgive me if you woke up and I was a mess because I didn't take care of myself." That...was about right. Lance wouldn't like any of his family wasting away because of him, and even if he'd really died...he would have liked them to be happy, to move on and keep him in their memories, not forgotten, but not remembered in mourning, either.

"I....I thought I was dead already, you know? When I....when I realized how much you meant to me-I....my last thought was that if I was reborn- if I was born again, I would like to meet you once more, so I could finally tell you how I felt." He heard a low whine and a breathy sigh, and the arms round him brought him even closer until their foreheads were touching and he was looking right into Keith's eyes, nose to nose, lips a breath away.

"Lance, don't say things like that- I- how am I supposed to hold myself back if you tell me this-"

"Then don't. You've waited a long time for this idiot- and I've been lying to myself for far too long too- so just- just come here and kiss-"

Lips covered his own before he could finish, slightly chapped, but warm and soft and tender all the same. It was but a small pressure, a light touch, but it filled his chest with such happiness and joy tears slipped from his closed eyes without his permission.

The pressure left, and he chased after it, hungrily seeking that warmth, that sweet taste, the thing he'd been chasing after for so long, the thing he would never let go of if he was given permission to hold on, the bright fire that had stayed alight just for him and him alone.

Keith leaned back again.

"Lance wait, there's-"He didn't let him finish, using his arms to bring him closer, covering his lips with his own, swallowing his gasps and breathless sighs, intertwining their legs and arms until he couldn't tell where his body began and Keith's ended.

"Uhm....maybe we should come back later, Pidge." He heard voices, teary and choked, and immediately recognized them to be Hunk and Pidge. He rose one of his hands and did their secret sign for ' _Busy. Later'_ , hearing them sigh and chuckle softly before their footsteps and voices faded away.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say loverboy. T'was about time anyway, have fun, you two." Was the last thing Pidge said, trying to sound aloof and disinterested, but he heard the hitch of her breath and the sniffs she tried to hide. He just signed _'Thanks'_ and got back to the task at hand, trying to move his stiff body so he could be closer to Keith -who was slightly taller than him now- aching to feel everything, every part of his body, to burn into his skin that this was real, that it was not a dream, that this wasn't an illusion after his death.

Keith's lips left his. " Lance- wait, you're still hurt, I-" He nuzzled the crook of Keith's neck, breathing him in.

"I-I neeed to feel this Keith, need to feel you- to know you're real because- because if this is a dream, I- I will never recover I-" He felt lips on his neck, warm and hot, teeth grazing his skin and making him whimper.

"I'm here, Lance. I'm here and I'm not letting you go." Keith playfully bit his shoulder, making him squirm and laugh, then returned to his lips, kissing him like his life depended on it, taking his breath away until all rational thought evaded him. He took the chance of a small reprieve to voice his thoughts, though, afraid even when he had proof of the unspoken truth.

" This means...you love me right?I'm not reading this wrong or-" A small peck on his lips.

"Yes, Lance, I love you. If the year and a half I waited for and the hugs and kisses I gave you were not enough proof. But I know how oblivious you can be, so I'll say it as many times as it takes."

"I - a kiss on his jaw- love - another on his nose - you- a small peck on his forehead- so much- a tender kiss on his lips, lingering and warm, speaking volumes of his affection and longing, on how much he'd wanted to do this, just like Lance realized he'd wanted to.

"Ahh.....me too, I....I love you too....a lot." A kiss on his brow.

"I know, silly, _I know_. Just....don't leave me behind every again, you hear?"

They spent the next hour just smooching and snuggling, cuddling each other and relishing in the presence of their loved one, Lance thanking in his mind all the people that had helped him come back home, specially Adam, whose words now made much more sense than before.

When Keith left the bed and opened the door to buy some food, the whole team and Lance's family were waiting behind, all of them looking annoyed and impatient, tapping their feet as they waited for them to stop whatever they had been doing.

From the bed, he could see his mom's _'I hope you haven't done anything improper to my son'_ look and the ' _You better take responsibility'_ look from his twin alongside Krolia's ' _I'm proud of you_ ' one. Keith's face was as red as the title he carried, and he couldn't help the booming laugh that left him, feeling overjoyed and happy beyond the realm of what he though he could achieve.

Some memories would always hurt -he would never stop missing his brother, or mourning all the people they'd lost- but the past would always remain there, and he now had a bright future to look forward to. Those echoes of the past would be what pushed him forward, towards a world he'd only dreamed of, they would be the force he needed to keep on moving on, never a weight that brought sorrow, but a gentle reminder of everyone that had supported and loved him, their smiles guiding him in the new path he'd chosen.

A path he would walk hand in hand with his partner until the flames of their lives faded away.

And forever beyond.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on TUMBLR : https://ultiwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
